


Bits of You

by JainaDurron7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Luke/Leia friendship, Pregnancy, friendhsip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JainaDurron7/pseuds/JainaDurron7
Summary: Immediately following ESB, Leia is left to cope with Han's carbonite freezing and try to understand the past several months she spent with him. As if there isn't enough on her plate already . . .





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for checking out my new story! I've already started posting on FFN and I forgot to post here, so I'll be generous and let you guys catch up.

 As if her ears were ringing, the sound of the hanging tubes blowing puffs of steam across the chamber would not leave her alone. She could practically smell the rotten stench of liquid carbonite, especially in her vivid nightmares. She wished she could wake up from them, but it was like she was being held there, forced to re-witness the same scene over and over again. Almost like the recurring nightmares she’d had following Alderaan’s demise. But, in a different and unexpected way, this was so much worse.   
 Han stood before her and Leia longed to reach out and touch him, but her hands were bound in front of her, locked up in the Imperials’ strongest cuffs. She held his gaze though, her mind racing as she tried to find the perfect words for the moment. What was she supposed to say? What did she want to say? What did he need to hear?   
 One of the stormtroopers reached to grab Han and, without a second thought, Chewie lashed out an arm, sending him flying over the edge of the platform on which they all stood. More officers raced over to seize the Wookiee and Han hurried to calm his friend, yelling to be heard over the tumult and Chewie’s own roars. “Chewie! Hey! Stop it! There’ll be another time. You have to take care of the princess.”   
 At that moment, Leia thought she might break to pieces. She hung on to Chewie until Han turned to face her. Her thoughts a mess, she discarded them and quickly stood on her toes to kiss him. Han returned the favor, full force, feeding her hunger, but just as quickly, he was pulled away from her. They positioned him over the pool of carbonite beneath their feet and Leia watched as Han glanced down. The officers stepped back and Leia knew it could be any second when they dropped him in. Taking a step forward, Leia shouted over the fast talking of the Imperials and the various parts of the carbonite chamber working. So surely and confidently, “I love you!” sprang from her lips without a second thought. And when she said it, for that first time, Leia realized just how true it was, how easy it was to say it. Leia felt sick like she could collapse at that moment. Han looked back to her, offering no smile or comfort. Only two simple words. “I know.”   
 What that meant, Leia had no time to ponder. For, almost as soon as the words were spoken, the machines in the room screeched awfully and a large puff of cold air blasted Han and he closed his eyes and grimaced before the pad he stood on began to lower itself. From beside Leia, Chewbacca roared mournfully. Once Han was under, there was another screeching. This one was sharper and pierced Leia’s ears. Then, it turned into a groan as a large sort of tong lowered from the ceiling. It reached into the small pit of carbonite and pulled out a large slab of the stuff in frozen form. And raised from the slab was the form of Leia’s beloved, stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerfherder. Leia swallowed, her throat constricting against tears. Leia didn’t want them to fall, but they did when two Ugnaughts briefly surveyed it and gave it a shove. The heavy, solid slab crashed against the floor and Leia hushed her scream so only Chewie heard it. And maybe Lando Calrissian.   
 Faintly, Leia heard C-3PO rattle on about how Han should be just fine. If he survived the freezing process, that is. Leia tried to ignore him. Han’s  _ buddy _ stepped forward and kneeled beside Han Solo’s frozen form. Vader asked him, “Well, Calrissian? Is he alive?”   
 Lando gave a small nod. “Yes, he’s alive. And in perfect hibernation.”   
 “Good. Prepare the chamber for Skywalker.”   
 Leia hardly even heard Vader’s last comment. Her gaze was frozen on Han. She couldn’t look away until Imperial officers wrenched her from Chewie’s grasp and shuffled her along, out of the chamber. Still, though, the image of Han coming out of the carbonite, encased in it, was frozen in Leia’s mind.


	2. Chapter 1

 Leia awoke from her nightmare quickly. One moment, she was asleep, deep in the claws of her sleeping horrors. The next, she was wide awake and gasping for breath. Quickly, Luke appeared before her. “You’re finally awake,” he noted aloud, appearing very relieved. “The med-droid was starting to get worried.”   
 Leia didn’t respond, just slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. She remembered boarding a freighter with Luke, remembered washing herself and putting on a change of clothes. She even remembered joining Luke in the medbay to watch the med-droid replace Luke’s hand with a mechanical one. Just for him, Leia remembered conjuring up her greatest smile and pretending that she was okay, that everything was just fine. Pretending. She couldn't be sure whether Luke had seen through her veneers or not. She'd been quick to insist he go to bed and get some rest. He'd asked about her and Leia had muttered something about the wonder that was Lando’s brand of Calrissian Cloud Mattresses. He'd fallen asleep quickly and Leia had hidden away, tucking herself into a corner somewhere in the back of the ship. She'd dreamed of drifting off to sleep in the cockpit of the _ Flacon  _ in the co-pilot’s chair. Like she'd done so often on the trip to Bespin.

 Now, Leia woke up in a medbed, a thin pillow beneath her head and thinner blankets laid over her legs. At her side sat Luke who looked better rested already. He played with his own hand, testing out the strange biomechanics. “How does it feel?” Leia asked, gesturing to his hand with a directed nod. “Your hand.”

 Luke smiled. “It'll take some getting used to, but it's alright.” Luke stretched out his hand. “You can hardly even tell it's fake.”

 You can't,” Leia agreed. She got up from her bed and redid her braids as she walked over to the sink. “So. Did you learn anything about the Alliance's position?”

“I managed to get a hold of General Rieekan,” Luke told her. “He was glad to hear that you're alright.”

 Leia smiled lightly. Since losing Alderaan, Rieekan had been much like a father to her. “And?”

 Luke hesitated. “And that Han didn't . . . do anything to you,” he said quietly.

 Leia paused her work and held back a sigh. “Luke, that's not what I meant.”

“Oh. Right. Of course. Rieekan said we can rendezvous with the fleet near the Barab system.”

 “Barab system? What's there?”

 Luke shook his head. “I wish I could tell you. Rieekan said we'll be briefed on Alliance matters when we return. Apparently, they've found something.”

 “Hm.”

 Leia washed her face and changed into new military clothes: cargo pants and a surprisingly comfortable olive green shirt. In all honesty, Leia missed Han’s big tees she'd wear every time she'd had to wait for her Hoth snowsuit to go through the wash. This certainly wasn't Han’s, nor could it offer the comfort of his smell, but it would have to do.

 Turning back to Luke, she suggested, “When they debrief us, I'm going to request a team to go after Fett. It might work better if we both ask.”

 Leia didn't miss Luke's sigh, but he didn't do much to hide it. “Leia, Han isn't even a member of the Rebellion. There's no way High Command will dispatch a search and rescue team just for him. We don't have enough resources that they'd be willing to risk for any single person who actually _ is _ a member.”

 Leia froze.

 “I'm just saying. I thought I'd do the least and warn you.”

 “But Han is valuable,” she tried to object. “The _ Millennium Falcon _ is the fastest ship in the fleet.”

 “And we're bringing her back with us.”

 “And Han is the Alliance's greatest pilot!”

 “Ouch.”

 Leia sighed this time.

 “You really want Han back,” Luke noted aloud.

 Leia didn't respond.

 “What happened? What happened between you two after you left Hoth? Something big happened; I know that. I just don't know what. Or what _ it _ means. . . . What happened, Leia?”

 Still, Leia said nothing.

 “Alright. Well, I'm going to the mess for breakfast. . . . You'll come too, won't you?”

 Leia nodded once, slowly turning her gaze up. “Of course.” She sounded less than convincing.

 Luke nodded. “Then . . . I'll see you later. Or not.” He left the room.

 Leia genuinely felt bad, but she wasn't ready to discuss anything about Bespin or the long trip _ to _ Bespin with Luke yet. She herself was still trying to comprehend all that had happened on that fateful trip and she understood so little of it. It had lasted several months, but everything had gone so fast and part of Leia’s problem, she thought, was that she’d gotten used to the change in pace, but now, with things slowed down, she felt so dizzy. It was like she’d lived her life in lightspeed until someone switched the sublight engines on and, in response, Leia had collapsed and hadn’t gotten back up yet. She couldn’t blame Luke; there was no way he could understand what Leia was feeling, what she was struggling with and why. He hadn’t been there. He didn’t know all that had happened between his two friends and how it had left an effect on Leia that would never leave her. Leia wasn’t ready to tell him. Leia wasn’t ready to tell anyone of the many kisses she and Han had shared, of the late nights spent awake together as Han soothed her when she woke up from her nightly nightmares, of the new level of understanding they’d reached with each other. Something had happened that couldn’t be undone. And now Leia was left by herself to try and understand it.

* * *

 

 After Leia had located Luke on Bespin and Lando had helped him into the  _ Falcon,  _ Leia sent out an Alliance code and waited for someone to respond. General Madine had and Leia had quickly explained that Commander Skywalker needed emergency medical assistance and the general had sent out the nearby medical frigate  _ Restorer.  _ Lando had flown the  _ Falcon  _ into its hangar and they’d been with the  _ Restorer’s  _ crew since. They were headed to rejoin the rest of the fleet at a rendezvous point near Barab II. Then, High Command would send someone to debrief Leia and Luke about what on Coruscant they’d been doing and then they would have to be briefed on the Alliance’s matters. Leia already had her story for them planned. She would tell the truth, but leave out all the details. They didn’t need to know what had happened on the trip to Bespin. As far as Mon Mothma would be concerned, Leia was still holding a grudge against Han for the whole ‘no lightspeed’ thing. Nothing had happened. They’d just been running away from Imperials and that was it. That was it.   
 Leia was lounging in the room she’d been given, reading the latest news tidbits on the HoloNet. There had been a small uprising on Ryloth, but the glorious Empire had quickly shut that nonsense down. In other news, thousands of twi’lek slaves on Ryloth had mysteriously died. But the Empire was working on figuring that out, too. Reading Imperial news always made Leia sick. She hated that she could read between the lines and figure out what else had happened in a situation that the HoloNet hadn’t bothered to mention. It was easier to hear reports read by Rebellion generals. ‘The Empire spread to the Perlemian Trade Route’. End of story. No deaths mentioned. No gory details. No truth beyond what Leia could bear. However, when she really thought about it, it made Leia thankful that her home had at least had a quick ending. She doubted half of Alderaan’s citizens had even known they were going to die that day. Ryloth’s population had, but her people had been lucky and they hadn’t had to suffer. Leia considered that comfort for a moment, then quickly moved on in her train of thoughts before she could let her grief over Alderaan consume her as well. As if Bespin wasn’t enough.   
 “Princess.”   
 Leia inwardly cringed, then raised her gaze to meet a member of the  _ Restorer’s  _ crew entering her room. “Yes, Commander P’kire?”   
 The commander was Chiss. Most of their kind made Leia uncomfortable with their uptightness and durasteel gazes. P’kire was no different. However, P’kire was a rare Chiss who sided with the Alliance. Chiss space belonged to the Empire and their people were proud of that. His red eyed gaze stayed on her and he said in a rough voice, “The captain wished me to tell you that we have arrived at the Alliance’s designated rendezvous point. Generals Rieekan and Madine as well as Mon Mothma are waiting for you and Commander Skywalker.”   
 “Thank you, P’kire. I appreciate it.”   
 Leia turned off her datapad and went to find Luke, but he was waiting near her door, again playing with his hand. Leia actually smiled. “You need to stop that,” she said, quickly turning her glance away as she started to lead him through the  _ Restorer’s  _ corridors. “People will think it’s weird.”   
 “How is it weird?” Luke objected. “I have a new hand and I am merely learning how to use it.”   
 “Yeah, don’t say that to anyone ever again. Seriously, Luke, stop playing with your hand.”   
 Behind her, Luke sighed. Leia could hear his quick steps as he hurried after her, desperately trying to keep pace with her brisk walk. “Chill out, Leia! You’re walking too fast! I’m sure Rieekan can wait a minute more.”   
 “We don’t have time, Luke. The longer we wait, the longer Han is out there . . . in the wrong hands.”   
 “Might I suggest  _ you  _ don’t say  _ that  _ to anyone, too? Walking twice as fast isn’t going to find Han faster, by the way.”   
 “How should you know? Fine. I’ll walk this fast and you walk that slow and we’ll see who finds Han first.”   
 Luke sighed a second time. This time, he just gave up.   
 They met the generals and Mothma in the hangar of the  _ Restorer.  _ When Rieekan saw them, he smiled broadly and held out his arms. Luke knew that the general had been close to Leia’s father and that the hug was meant for her, so he slowed his own pace and Leia slowed hers before rushing once again to meet Rieekan in a hug. “Lelila!” the general cheered, hugging her tight. “I’m glad you’re alright. I was worried when you left Hoth with the  _ Millennium Falcon  _ and we didn’t hear from you.”   
 Leia gave a small smile. “The  _ Falcon  _ wasn’t up to her usual standards. We were experiencing some technical issues, but we got some of it fixed. She still might need a look, though.”   
 Rieekan nodded. “We’ll get a mechanical crew on it. I’m sure Janson will be thrilled to play around with her.   
 “Now, come. Join us on  _ Home One  _ so we can talk. I understand we’ve lost Captain Solo.” His tone was regretful and his look sorrowful. Leia couldn’t look at him for long. Her gaze slid away and she answered, “Not lost like you’re thinking, General. He’s still out there, alive, fighting. We haven't lost him yet,” she assured herself.


	3. Chapter 2

 “Lelila,” the general repeated her name. Leia could imagine his gentle gaze still on her, his brow furrowed slightly in worry. “Lelila, please stop ignoring me. You aren’t a child anymore. Mothma and Madine aren’t anywhere near. It’s just you and me. . . . Lelila, what happened on that trip to Bespin?”  
  
 “Too much,” Leia finally responded. Hot tears stung just behind her eyes and it made Leia so mad with herself. Her defenses were lowered for a second and they fell down her cheeks. “I can’t talk about it, Rieekan.” She turned to face the general and his features softened, though they’d already been so soft. “I can’t.”  
  
 “Leia, did he hurt you?”  
  
 Her eyes filled with more tears and before she closed them, they spilled down her face. She shook her head.  
  
 “Do you love him?”  
  
 Leia considered that question despite the fact that she already knew the answer. Of course she loved Han, but how had Rieekan guessed? Before she and Han had left the Hoth base, the only kind of relationship they’d had together was as official verbal sparring partners. That had been the extent of it, but then had come their trip together and the events of that trip had changed everything. It had made them into something they hadn’t been before Bespin. Cautiously, Leia nodded. “You didn’t really think Han would hurt me.” She said this, not asked.  
  
 Rieekan smiled wholeheartedly at her, then shook his head. “In fact, I  _ knew  _ he wouldn’t.”  
  
 “But how did you know?”  
  
 “Because. I’ve been watching you two. Someone who’s that annoyed with someone else doesn’t wait so anxiously for their return.”  
  
 “He  _ did  _ annoy me,” Leia assured him, to which Rieekan laughed. “Oh, trust me, Lelila, I don’t doubt that. What I’m trying to say is that I knew you two had feelings for each other before you left Hoth. It was just that neither of you understood them yet. I bet those several months away were really good for you two.”  
  
 “Yeah,” Leia agreed quietly as she pondered Rieekan’s words. “It was.”  
  
 “So. I don’t need to know all the details. In fact, I have a feeling I’d rather not. However, I am interested in what happened to him.”  
  
 “One of his bounty hunters found us,” Leia quickly answered.  
  
 “I’m sorry, Lelila. Do you know where he took him?”  
  
 “If I knew, I wouldn’t be here. But we had to save Luke and we weren’t fast enough to follow Fett. He found us, but we lost him. He has Han . . . but I have no idea where he is.”  
  
 Rieekan stood and crossed Leia’s room until he stood only a couple feet before her. “We’ll find him,” he assured her, taking her into his arms. “I promise we’ll get him back.”  
  
 Leia hardly heard him, though. “They froze him, Rieekan.”  
  
 “Pardon?”  
  
 “Vader was there. And he wanted Luke. He wanted to freeze Luke in carbonite. So he tried it on Han first. Vader wanted Luke, but they took Han from me! It’s not fair!”  
  
 “Leia,” Rieekan tried to soothe, his voice quiet and soft like an Alderaanian breeze. “Leia, we will get him back.”  
  
 “How? High Command won’t care. Han isn’t a member of the Rebellion. He’s not their problem. They couldn’t care less what happens to him!”  
  
 “But, for three years, Han has been active in the Rebellion’s progress. He’s kept you safe this whole time and he’s done great things for the Rebel Alliance. I’ll talk to Mothma, we’ll get a team out there, and we  _ will  _ find Han. Don’t forget that I already promised you.”  
  
 Leia wasn’t so assured by his promises, though. Nevertheless, she nodded and added, “It’s alright, Rieekan. If you can’t do anything, I will. I already promised myself too.”  
  
 “Leia, please promise me you won’t do anything stupid.”  
  
 Leia blinked at him. “Who said anything about doing something stupid?”  
  
 “I think it was implied in your statement. I can tell that you’re willing to do whatever it takes to get Han back and while that gratifies me, I don’t want to see something happen to you too. Leia, I consider it my job to watch over you in your father’s place and I won’t accept anything too foolish. I will agree to helping you search for him and get him back, but I will not let you do something that will put you at risk.”  
  
 “Rieekan!” Leia snapped. Her gaze on him was hard and cold, almost glaring. “Bounty hunters have him! It’s not going to be like they’ll leave him in a pretty park for us to pick him up!”  
  
 “I get that, Leia. I’m just saying that I want you to be careful. Stay levelheaded. Don’t do something you’ll regret. Think of what happened to him as a sacrifice. He wouldn’t want you to destroy that-”  
  
 “It wasn’t a sacrifice, Rieekan! Vader had no reason to take him! He just . . . did! He took him from me and handed him off to Fett! He had no reason to!”  
  
 “Yes, he did.” The voice that said this was new in the conversation and Leia spun to face her door in surprise. Even more so when she saw Luke there. Looking at her gravely, he added, “And it’s my fault.”  
  
 Rieekan scowled. “Oh, not you too!”  
  
 The door slid shut behind Luke and the young man took a seat on the edge of Leia’s tidy bed. “Vader wanted me and you and Han were convenient tools.”  
  
 “What do you mean?” Leia frowned.  
  
 “I told you I was on Dagobah training with an ancient Jedi Master.”  
  
 Leia nodded while Rieekan’s eyes only narrowed in confusion and bewilderment.  
  
 “I only left because I had a vision from the Force of you and Han in trouble. You're right; Vader had no reason to take Han. He wanted me.”

 “Then, why did he take Han?!”

 “Leia, he  _ caused _ my vision. I thought you were both in trouble. That's why I came to Bespin.”

Understanding dawned on Leia and it showed on her face. “Everything he did to Han was to get to you. Vader didn’t need Han, so he let Fett have him.”

 “I'm sorry, Leia.”

 “No. What Vader did wasn't your fault. It's always Vader's.” Leia left it at that, slipping past Rieekan and Luke.

 “Lelila,” Rieekan spoke her name just firmly enough to make her stop. “I promise, we will find him.”

 Leia nodded curtly. “I know. Because I'm going to be the one to find him.”

* * *

 

 “You need to eat something.”

 Leia bit back a sigh. She didn't tear her gaze from her datapad and continued flipping through crime lord profiles and those of a dozen more bounty hunters. The only response she gave Luke was a question. “Have any reports arrived at High Command yet? I've been going through dossiers all morning.”

 “And now you need to eat,” Luke insisted, pushing a plate of thin, crusty hotcakes Leia's way. “This isn't going to be like after the Death Star when you occasionally had a snack before bed. I'm going to make sure you eat. No excuses.”  
  
 Leia glanced at the plate Luke had gotten for her and, biting back a sigh, she grabbed a couple of a small, round, orange-ish fruit and stuck them in her mouth. She bit down on one and the sour juice exploded in her mouth. She almost spit it out. At least the meals the Rebellion supplied were better than the frozen ration packets Han kept on the _ Falcon.  _ But that wasn't the way Leia remembered their meals. She remembered hanging out in the crew lounge, laughing and joking, talking about nothing and everything. The taste of the food Leia had forgotten, but her memories with Han were all that could remember about those meals together. Leia's gaze dropped to her plate and the fruit suddenly tasted bland in her mouth. She spit it back into her napkin.

 “Oh!” Luke exclaimed leaning back. “You couldn’t swallow?”  
  
 “It tastes awful,” Leia muttered her complaint.  
  
 Luke cocked a brow.  
  
 “What?”  
  
 Absentmindedly, Luke shook his head, dropping his gaze back to his own plate. “You never complain about the food. In fact, if I remember correctly which I’m pretty sure I am, Han used to complain about the food and you would always throw a fit about how ungrateful and selfish he was.” Luke chuckled to himself. “That always shut him up.”   
 For a long moment, Leia didn’t say anything in response. She picked at her plate, trying to remember how she ever enjoyed these meals before. Maybe, she mused, it had been because Han was still there. Whether Leia had realized what she knew now or not, perhaps Leia had enjoyed his company in some muted way that it wasn’t so bad. And only now was she able to tell the difference. Stuffing half a sandwich into her mouth and forcing herself to swallow, Leia got up to dump her tray. Luke just watched her. “I’m going to take off,” she said, gathering her daily stack of datapads and flimsi notes.  
  
 “Where are you headed to?”  
  
 “I haven’t spoken to High Command yet.”  
  
 Luke dropped his gaze again and told her softly, “They aren’t going to care.”  
  
 “Well.” Leia uttered a staccatoed sigh. “I have to try.”  
  
 Luke only responded with a soft-spoken, “Good luck,” and Leia was off.  
  
 She would be due soon for a High Command meeting, in half an hour if Leia remembered correctly. That should give her plenty of time to either be completely shot down or at least establish some support from her fellow leaders, she figured. She took the long way, weaving her way around corridors. She needed the walk to calm her mind before speaking with Mothma, Dodonna, Madine, and Ackbar. Besides, this would the first time she’d really been out around  _ Home One  _ since returning and Leia found that she mildly missed the semi-familiar Rebellion ship.  
  
 Leia, deep in thought and barely present, jumped when she was knocked aside by an elbow. Half of her flimsis went flying, but Leia glanced up before kneeling to pick them up. Her offender- an auburn-haired, well tanned woman with freckles dotting her nose and a smile that seemed all too sly- stood with her hands stuffed into her front pockets. When she made no move to help Leia gather her things, Leia cautiously lowered herself and began to clean the mess. Her gaze was on the floor, but she didn’t miss the tone with which the woman said to her, “Got any pictures hidden in your stack?”  
  
 Confused, Leia looked up to meet her gaze. “Pictures?” she asked. “What do you mean? What pictures?”  
  
 The woman laughed as she was joined by a friend. The two shared a look before the woman turned back and elaborated. “Oh, you know.” She winked at Leia. “Pictures. From your little honeymoon with Captain Solo.”  
  
 Leia couldn’t help it and she blushed fiercely, drawing even bigger laughs from the woman and her friend. “So the rumors are true,” she noted, then turned and headed down the corridor with her counterpart.  
  
 Both flustered and embarrassed, Leia continued her walk at a faster pace, hurrying for High Command. On her way, she encountered several others who seemed to be encountering the same “rumors” as the first woman had as Leia caught the looks of her peers. Some were sly, others amused, and some even almost mocking, but by the end of her walk, Leia got the gist that, while gone, rumors about her and Han had been the height of the Rebels’ excitement.  
  
 When she arrived in High Command’s meeting room, Dodonna and Mothma were already there. Looking up from some sort of holo projection Leia was unfamiliar with, Dodonna looked at Leia carefully. “Hello, Princess.”  
  
 Leia managed an appropriate yet nervous nod. “Good afternoon, General.” She caught sight of Mothma at the head of the table and smiled at her. “Mon Mothma,” she added. The older woman didn’t return the smile, but eyed her carefully with narrow blue eyes. “Leia,” she said. “I see you’re back.”  
  
 Leia nodded. “I saw you just yesterday,” she reminded her. “When you and Rieekan came to greet me and Commander Skywalker.”  
  
 “Of course, Princess. I remember. I was there, was I not?”  
  
 Leia frowned, but opted against responding how she desired. Instead, she said quietly, “Of course you were.”  
  
 Shortly after Leia, Rieekan entered and he offered her a soft smile. For a reason Leia had not yet deciphered, she felt a rush of frustration with the general and she quickly turned away to instead talk to Dodonna and Mothma. “I was hoping, General, Mothma, that at the start of today’s meeting I might be allowed to make a request before the council.”  
  
 Mothma looked up, surprised. “What kind of request do you mean, Princess?”  
  
 Leia took a deep breath. “One involving the events of my recent trip to Bespin.”  
  
 Mothma barely responded. “I suppose you can, Princess. . . . If there are any announcements you must make.”  
  
 Leia’s eyes widened and her nostrils flared, but she didn’t say anything to the leader. She took a seat at the table, about halfway between Rieekan’s seat at the end and Dodonna’s and Mothma’s at the front. She didn’t have to wait long before Crix Madine and Ackbar joined the small group, taking their own seats at the table. Mon Mothma stood to begin the meeting and, with a rather unpleasant look upon her face (at least by the only standards Leia had if she were to claim that she saw Mon Mothma wear an unpleasant look), announced that Princess Leia Organa wished to start the meeting with her own words. As was only polite, Leia smiled at her as she stood and made her way to the front. Risking a brief glance at Rieekan, Leia saw that the general wore a slight grimace. Leia ignored him. “Thank you for allowing me the chance to speak, Commander-In-Chief. As you all know, I was absent from Alliance affairs for a time due to a sticky situation following mine and Captain Solo’s escape from our Hoth base at the time of evacuation. We were chased by Imperials and, unfortunately, found. In a complicated attempt on Commander Skywalker’s life, Lord Vader captured both me and the captain, torturing us and freezing Captain Solo in carbonite. In this state, he was taken by a bounty hunter and the man escaped before either I or Chewbacca could catch him. It’s for this that I ask for your help and support in finding Captain Solo and bringing him home safely. Thank you.” She took a step back and waited for the council’s response.   
 They all shared a look before Mothma responded. “Princess, with all due respect, I understand that you are concerned for the captain, but it is as simple as this: we cannot allow personal matters to come before those of the Alliance’s.”  
  
 “Oh!” Leia shook her head. “But this is Captain Solo! This is for the Alli-”  
  
 “Princess, we cannot bear to dispense any part of our fleet only for a simple search-and-rescue mission.”  
  
 “Captain Solo has been with the Rebellion for three years-!”  
  
 “And yet,” Madine interrupted her, shaking his head. “He is not a member. And we rewarded him. Princess, please explain to me how any of that is fair.”  
  
 “That shouldn’t matter, General! Captain Solo has worked loyally for the Rebel Alliance for three years and I’ve heard you say before what a great asset he is to us! He’s been a key member since he helped destroy the first Death Star. He has the fastest ship in the fleet-!”  
  
 “I believe I heard that the  _ Millennium Falcon  _ belongs to Lando Calrissian, yes?” It was Dodonna who asked this and Leia could already tell he was about to say something more to boil Leia’s blood. “Captain Solo “won” it in a  _ sabacc game.  _ We can have his ship, Princess. We don’t need Solo. He is not a member of this rebellion and, therefore, not our problem. He is a lowlife, a mercenary, and that is the only reason he’s been with us for three years.”  
  
 “That’s not true!” Leia spit this through her gritted teeth, tears of anger already pooling in her eyes. It wasn’t true, she knew.  _ She should know.  
_ _   
_ __ “And I suppose you know him so well after your little trip together?” Madine mocked. “Really, Princess. I understand that you’ve been through quite a bit, but your father ought to have taught you so much better. I feel sorry for you that Solo managed to suck you into his games.”  
  
 “General, I think that’s going a bit too far.”  
  
 Leia was just a bit surprised when she turned to see her support coming from Rieekan at the far end of the table. A stylus pen teetering between his teeth, he looked tiredly at the Corellian general. “The princess is right in reminding us all of what Captain Solo helped accomplish for the Alliance. Though this may be an issue he got himself into, I know for a fact that he’s been working hard the past three years to pay off his debt. It would be wrong to deny Han his honor. He  __ is  a loyal member of this rebellion and he proved so by bringing the princess to safety when the Empire found us at our base on Hoth. The least we can do to pay the man back is rescue him.”  
  
 Mothma considered Rieekan’s words, but returned her gaze to Leia and said in her usual calm, “This is a personal request, Princess. Please don’t think us so foolish that we can’t see that. It’s a personal request and the Rebellion has no time for that. Thank you, Princess. You are now dismissed.”  
  
 “Dismissed?! That’s it?”  
  
 “I’m going to have to ask you to leave this room, Princess. Thank you.”   
  


* * *

 

 “You could have warned me,” Leia complained darkly as Rieekan hurried after her.  
  
 “Warned you about what?”  
  
 Leia stopped so suddenly, Rieekan almost ran into the small woman. She sighed, dropping her arms to her sides. “The looks,” she said. “The stares, the whispers. The-” Her gaze followed a few Rebels who watched her for a moment before walking off laughing. Someone following a few feet behind them called out to Leia, “Hey, Ice Princess! How’s your lover?”  
  
 Leia quickly looked away. “There were rumors,” she noted quietly, looking at Rieekan. He nodded. “There were a lot of rumors.”


	4. Chapter 3

 “So. How did it go?”  
  
 Angrily, Leia threw her one of her datapads and Luke was so startled that he only managed to prevent the datapad from hitting himself with a quick touch of the Force. However, he watched it hit the ground and the screen grew a long, deep crack. His gaze shot to Leia who stood staring at it. When she finally looked up to meet his gaze, she was panting. “I didn’t meant to hit you,” she said, sounding truly apologetic. Luke nodded, slowly relaxing. “I know. But you just broke your datapad.”  
  
 “Yeah, well.” She squatted beside it and carefully picked it up to throw it away.  
  
 “Did you have anything important on that one?”  
  
 Leia shrugged. “Just all of my speeches I prepared for a trip Mothma wants to send me on.”  
  
 Luke snorted. “Yeah, no big deal.”  
  
 Leia just shrugged again, hardly seeming to care.  
  
 Luke just watched her for a moment as she cleaned up the mess. “Something happened between you and Han,” he suddenly said and Leia froze. “On your guys’ trip to Bespin. What happened?”  
  
 “That’s none of your business.”  
  
 “Hmm. That doesn’t sound much like a Leia answer. That sounds like ‘hey, Luke, I’m in a rotten mood, so you’re going to get the brunt of it- duck!’”  
  
 Leia frowned, puzzled. “Duck?”  
  
 Luke nodded, pointing to the trash can. “Because you threw your datapad at me.”  
  
 Leia nodded. “Ah.”  
  
 “Leia, what happened between you and Han?”  
  
 “Well, you already perfectly translated my first response. I meant it, Luke. What happened on that trip is between me and Han. That isn’t your business.”   
 “You’re really not going to tell me?”  
  
 “Why should I? Do I have to?”  
  
 “No, but I just think that whatever happened on Bespin has a large contribution to your ‘I-could-kick-a-Jawa’ mood and I thought I might be able to help if you just told me what’s going on.”

  
 “It’s fine, Luke. Nothing you need to worry about.”  
  
 “Whatever you say, Lei.”

  
 Luke watched her. With the mess cleaned up, she put her other materials away, only keeping out one datapad. She crawled onto Luke’s bed with her device, trying to hide away and avoid his pestering. He knew that was what she was trying to do and he was debating whether he should let her go or not.  
  
 He  _ knew  _ something had happened with her and Han and he  _ knew  _ it had to be the reason for her inexplicable anger, but Luke also knew that he really didn’t have the right to bother her about it. Of course, he could make plenty of assumptions just as plenty of other Rebels had taken to doing. Luke could tell that the parameters of Han and Leia’s relationship had extended, or at least changed drastically. He’d been able to guess before the events of Bespin that they weren’t meant to be verbal sparring partners forever. He just hadn’t decided how far things would ever go between the two. If his own observations were correct, a lot more had happened than he would ever have guessed at. Luke would be happy for them if his assumptions were the case, but with Han now lost, encased in carbonite and headed for Fett-knew-where . . . And now Leia was hurting. She hardly ever let her emotions be put on display, always hiding every hint of hurt deep inside her, but Leia’s current anger radiated from her now. She wasn’t even making an attempt to hide it.  
  
 Luke sighed, frustrated with the helplessness he felt. During the first year or so of knowing each other, Luke would admit that he had had a crush on her. But after three years, Luke could recognize their relationship for what it was: Luke cared deeply for Leia like she was his sister. End of story. There was much more potential for Leia and Han’s future, Luke thought, but he would support her as a friend. After all, that was what she needed most from him. Especially now. A brother.  
  
 “Leia?” he found himself calling for her, though he hadn’t realized that he’d made the decision to probe her yet.  
  
  
 Leia dropped her arms, setting her datapad to lie beside her. “Yeah, Luke?”  
  
 “Why did you throw your datapad at me?”  
  
 Leia shrugged. “I don’t know.”  
  
 “That’s a pathetic lie,” Luke told her quietly, softly as not to upset her further. “You know, you never answered my question.”  
  
 “Which question?”  
  
 “When you came in. I asked you how it went.”  
  
 For a long moment, Leia didn’t respond. Luke sat up to look at Leia and saw that she had both of her arms slung over her face. He noticed her chest heaving and he knew she was crying. Yeah, this wasn’t the Leia he knew, but that didn’t matter. She was hurting and she needed help. “Leia?”  
  
 Quickly, in a sudden burst of motion, Leia jumped off his bed and came running to him. She lied her head in his lap and cried aloud. Surprised as he was, Luke didn’t let it show. He just took her into his arms and let her cry. She cried so little, so seldom, and Luke she needed to let out all the tears she had pent up. She didn’t need to talk about it and Luke knew, then, that he didn’t even need to hear it from her. He knew. Maybe he didn’t know what exactly had happened, but he knew enough. Enough had happened that Leia was hurting. Luke wished he could do something to help her.  
  
 “High Command isn’t going to do anything to help, are they?”  
  
 Leia composed herself enough to answer him. She sat beside him, slumped against his side. “They couldn’t care less.”  
  
 “I’m sorry.”  
  
 Leia just nodded once. “I know you are.”  
  
 “We’ll find him,” he promised, taking her hand. “Real soon.”  
  
 Leia nodded her head against his shoulder. She said quietly, “I know you will.”   
  


* * *

 

 General Carlist Rieekan spent the rest of the meeting, quietly drumming away at his thigh with a stylus pen. Mothma’s voice droned on while Ackbar, Madine, and Dodonna all replied with equally boring answers. Rieekan hadn’t been a part of High Command, but Mothma had asked him to take Leia’s place several months ago while her and Han had still been away.

 If the Alderaanian general was completely honest, he’d be the first to declare aloud that meetings of any type were the worst part of the Rebellion. He had never been the type that could tolerate a three-hour meeting on contingency plans when things seemed to be running smoothly enough. He thought Leia had more patience when it came to these things than him, but she wasn’t here and Rieekan knew that was how the others wanted it.  
  
 The rumors had started only a month or so after the evacuation from Hoth. He couldn’t be sure who had started it, but once they’d got around, it was about all anyone would talk about. Watching the two and how they got along on Hoth had started it for Rieekan. He could tell that, despite their differences and outspoken opinions of each other, the pair were a perfect match, perfectly complimenting each other’s strong personalities with their own vulnerabilities. Yes, Rieekan believed that Han Solo had vulnerabilities. He also believed one of them to be Leia Organa.  
  
 Anyway, the rumors had started as a joke. That’s not saying they weren’t still a joke, but after a short while, some started to believe the word was true. Though Rieekan had never been partial to the rumors, he  _ had _ found himself hoping that something good might come out of such a trip if the princess and the scoundrel really were stuck with each other. Maybe Lelila would find the piece she needed to fill her empty heart. And maybe Solo would find a reason to stay.  
  
 But the rumors were unacceptable. It drove Rieekan mad and he hated that Leia was being forced to endure it. The nay-sayers had no right to talk about the princess in such an undignified way and it would disgust Bail Organa if he heard half of the comments being made about his daughter.  
  
 High Command certainly wasn’t helping Leia in this trying time, either. At least, they weren’t planning on it. Rieekan understood their points, but he  _ was  _ biased and he wanted the captain to be found so he could fill Leia’s heart and she didn’t have to suffer so.  
  
 When the meeting was adjourned, Rieekan intercepted Mon Mothma, pulling her aside in the corridor. “Chief-Councilor, if I could have just a moment of your time.”   
 Mothma’s eyes narrowed ever slightly. “Yes, General. May I help you?”

 “It’s about Captain Solo, if I may inquire.”  
  
 Mothma actually sighed. “General, your spot on the council is honorary and temporary. You have no power-”  
  
 “I understand. That’s why I’m coming to you-”  
  
  “Leia already spoke with us. You were there, General. You heard our response.”  
  
 “But if you could just reconsider, just take a single moment to think again-!”  
  
 “We considered, General. The Rebel Alliance can’t afford to waste any more supplies on a rescue mission for someone who isn’t even a member of our organization. He put himself in trouble with the law and that is his fault, don’t you think? It serves him right, finally getting what he had coming.”  
  
 Mothma quickly walked past him, leaving Rieekan stunned. Call him biased, too- Rieekan figured he deserved the title- but he couldn’t understand how the captain who had been a key figure in the Alliance’s success since the destruction of the Death Star could mean so little to the Alliance’s leaders. Idly, Carlist wondered what Bail would think if the whole situation didn’t have anything to do with his daughter. He feared what the father would think if he knew about the captain’s relationship with his daughter.   
Simultaneously, the thought amused Carlist. With a wider smile, Carlist began to ponder just how amusing a thought this was. Considering Leia’s relationship with the captain now, Carlist could just imagine Bail having a heart attack over that. But how would the viceroy feel about the situation when he saw his daughter in her current state . . . ?   
 Rieekan’s face fell. To himself, he said aloud, “Someone needs to find Han.”


	5. Chapter 4

 Leia woke up early in the morning to the sound of her alarm dancing on the nightstand. She opened her eyes with a groan, already dreading this day and all that it was bound to bring. Rieekan wanted her to get checked out by a med-droid and Leia couldn't begin to describe how much she hated medcenters and med-droids. She especially hated it when the time came every few months to renew her birth control, when the droid would stuff the tab underneath her skin and she was supposed to sit still and  _ not  _ hyperventilate. Vader had destroyed her when it came to simple situations as these. He destroyed her peace of mind and placed fear in her heart where it didn’t belong. Logically, she knew she had nothing to fear, but the mere thought of medcenters or needles or even some pills sent Leia’s stomach diving and made her head fill with white noise.  
  
 But she would be just fine, Leia promised herself, trying to push these thoughts as far from her mind as she could. Thinking about it would only make it worse. Instead, she focused on getting ready. She took a brief shower in the sanisteam, dressed in a light blouse and dark slacks, then searched her kitchen cabinets for a quick morning meal. She scavenged a small breakfast, her stomach fighting even that much at the thought of her coming appointment. She forced a single ration bar down her throat, though, and walked to Medical with Luke.   
  


* * *

 

 The medical department had always made Leia uncomfortable. Ever since her time on the Death Star, needles were more than a child’s fear. When the med-droid pricked her arm, she had to keep her eyes closed and Luke held her firm to keep her from thrashing out. It was over quickly, and Leia was proud of herself for how well she handled it. She pulled her sleeve over the bandage and sat still and patiently as a doctor continued her own inspection.  
  
 What was supposed to be a regular routine check-up had turned into a rather long series of tests at Rieekan’s request. Leia knew it was only fatherly love that lay behind his request and Leia appreciated that. She let the droid do its work, sitting there quietly. Luke left shortly after the shot; that was all she’d needed him for and Rieekan had wanted him to get a check-up too as if his hand were still just a stump bleeding profusely all over the decks of  _ Home One.  _ Leia supposed she could understand his concern about Luke, but Leia had assured him that she was unharmed and this appointment only worried Leia that Rieekan was considering her emotional and mental health. The last thing she wanted was to get stuck with a psychological therapist and have to talk about her life and explain that- despite the loss of her home, family, friends, possessions, her time of torture on the Death Star, losing her lover- she really was just fine and it was nothing she couldn’t handle. Rieekan seemed to believe otherwise. Leia just let him have his way because she’d learned how futile it was to fight him on such matters.

 With a single flash of light blue light in its photoreceptors, the droid indicated the end of her checkup. Leia smiled her thanks, slid off the medbunk, and grabbed her clothes from the counter. She went into the refresher to change, then left to return to her quarters. She took the extra long way as to avoid as many people as possible, just envisioning the mound of work sitting on her bed, waiting for Leia to bury herself in it. A distraction, Leia chose to think of it. And one she desperately needed.

 Once in the comfort of her own bed, Leia snuggled herself under the blankets. Then, she debated whether she was really in the mood to work or not. Her 'I-could-kick-a-Jawa’ mood, as Luke called it, was returning and Leia fancied the idea of showing up to High Command’s meeting tomorrow with her broken datapad, dressed in sweats and with her hair in a single ponytail.

 Soon, she felt tired and drifted off to sleep. As had become the new normal, images of Han suffering in his slab of carbonite occupied her nightmares. Leia tried reaching for him, tried to find the buttons to unfreeze him, to release him from his frozen prison, but every time she came close, a chain would suddenly appear around her neck and she would get dragged off. Farther and farther away from her lover.  
  
 When the repetitive nightmare ended, her last nightmare was a shorter scene; Han lied with her, had her wrapped up in his arms. Leia recognized that they were in the comfort of his bunk on the  _ Falcon  _ and that only made her happier in addition to the extreme comfort of being with Han. The lights were out and Han held her close, his lips hovering over her crown. He whispered soft-spoken assurances to her and Leia just smiled, relishing the sound of his voice mixed with the feeling of his body pressed against hers. But Han stopped muttering comforts and Leia looked up to see if he was alright. His body turned cold and, starting from his toes, he started to freeze over. Han moved a hand down to her hip and brushed his thumb over her stomach. “Take . . . care . . . “ he whispered, his voice fading.  
  
 Leia pressed her hands hard against his chest, trying to stop the cold from spreading. “Han? What do you mean?”  
  
 He repeated, kissing her lips one last time. “Take . . . care . . . not just for you.”  
  
 With Han’s last words, Leia’s abruptly woke and sat upright in her bed to see C-3PO standing at the foot of the bed, staring at her. “Princess Leia, you're awake!”

 Leia nodded, trying to catch her breath which had mysteriously left her. “Yes. Threepio, is there something you need? I'm really tired.”

 “Of course, Princess. It's just that the med-droid sent a message to your personal comm and I wasn't sure if I should wake you or not.”

Leia growled, pulling the blankets over her head. “Threepio, if I'm ever sleeping, don't you  _ dare _ wake me.”

 “Oh. Of course, Princess Leia. Now that you're awake, would you like me to share the message with you?”

 Leia sighed. “Fine. What did the med-droid say, Threepio? That I'm perfectly fine? There's hardly even a bruise on my body. The only thing that's wounded is my spirit-”

 “Actually, Princess Leia, the med-droid has reported escalating levels of estrogen and progesterone in your system. 2-1B suggests that a likely conclusion would be that you are pregnant. Dear heavens, that can't be true!”

 Leia sat bolt upright in her bed, nearly throwing the blankets to the floor. She had the sensation of blood rushing to her head even though she was sitting up. “What was that, Threepio?”

 “Well, Princess, 2-1B seems to be under the impression that you are pregnant. Would you like me to request that 2-1B reevaluates your results?”  
  
 “Review my . . . my results?”  
  
 “Yes, Princess Leia. The results from your appointment check up that say-”  
  
 “I know what you mean, Threepio. I just . . . I . . . “  
  
 “Are you feeling alright, Princess-”  
  
 Leia stopped for a long moment, scrolled back to Threepio’s earlier words, and tried to make sense of it.  _ 2-1B suggests that a likely conclusion would be that you are pregnant.  
_ _   
_ _  No!  _ Leia thought, shaking her head.  __ No, that can’t be. How . . .  She knew how. She was mildly sure she even knew when, but she couldn’t let the full thought hit her because if she did, then there was no denying it. There was no going back and Leia wasn’t sure if she was ready to deal with that.  
  
 Could it be true, though? Was she . . . Leia dropped her hands to her stomach, holding them there. Was she pregnant?  
  
 Leia jumped from her bed and hurried to her ‘fresher where she kept a tidy track of her cycle on a flimsi beside the door. Leia found the month’s marking and went pale at the sight. “Kriff,” she muttered, unsure of what else to say because her thoughts were flying at kilometers per minute, but, simultaneously, she couldn’t think straight to even comprehend what this all meant.  
  
 “Princess Leia,” C-3PO droned on, rather worried for Leia. “Princess Leia, if I may inquire, are you alright?”

 She froze, letting a silence hang during which Leia processed it all through her head. Her hands fell to her stomach and the realization wanted to truly dawn on her, but she couldn't let it. In an instant, Leia had turned into a skeptic and she needed more proof. She needed to see it, feel it. She couldn't believe it even though she already knew it. Somehow.

 “Threepio, tell 2-1B that I am on my way back. I want to review my results.”

 “Of course, Princess Leia. He must have made a mistake.”

 “Yes,” Leia muttered. “This must be a mistake.”   
  


* * *

 

 There was just something about flimsi that Leia loved. Something about the scratch of a writing tool on flimsi or even a stylus scribbling away on a datapad, marking an artwork of words, that soothed her. She'd admired its talents and beauty for so long, having filled several journals just since her three years of fighting with the Rebellion. But when she wrote now, it seemed to have the opposite of its usual effect; with every word she typed, her anxiety only grew.   
  


* * *

 

_ I've been writing all about Han the last few days. He's all I can think about. He occupies all my thoughts like a constant whisper in my ear. I can't let go of my fear for him or the anxiety I get from wondering what on Coruscant is being done to him. _

_  But today, a new thought has managed to take root and it's a terrifying thing to think about. _

_  On that long trip to Bespin, Han and I had a lot of time and a lot happened during that time. It's funny how other Rebels have long since guessed it, but it's true. First, we kissed. That single first kiss opened up the rest of the world to us and things happened very quickly after that. We kissed and it all fell into place. We were in love; I with him and he with me. I remember we talked a lot. I mean a lot. We talked about the future we wanted. We talked about our hopes and dreams and each other. And I only fell deeper in love with him. _

_  We didn't always talk, though. There were long kisses that sometimes ended in arguments when Han reached out to take a step I didn't want to take. _

_  Okay, it wasn't that I didn't want to take it because I did. Really badly. But Han’s threats of leaving the Rebellion haunted me. Eventually, I finally told him that that was why I couldn't do it. I still had my flower and I feared giving it to Han Solo if he was only going to leave me. _

_  After I told him my terms, it was a few days before he responded to it. I remember I was curled up in Chewie’s chair in the cockpit. I watched the stars gleam and twinkle in the sky. I was surrounded by silence until Han joined me. He settled into his chair and was silent for a long moment, so I kept my gaze on the stars. His hands fidgeted in his lap, crinkling up a flimsi sheet. Finally, he looked at me, holding out the sheet. “Here,” he said, seeming nervous. “It's for you.” _

_  I took it in one hand, watching him carefully. “What is it?” _

_“It's just something_ _I wanted to give you.”_

_  I opened up the sheet and nearly gasped aloud when I saw that it was a Rebel Alliance recruitment form. And Han had filled it out. _

_  I stared at him _

_  “I filled it out a while ago. I guess it's just a matter of turning it in. Look, Leia, I've always wanted to stay. That's why I've never left. But after this trip and what's happened with us already . . . I'm ready to say it, Leia. I love you, Princess, and I won't leave you. I swear it.” _

_  Maybe it was because I was already aware that I had no words to compete with that, but I didn't respond with words. Instead, I threw myself into his lap, kissing him. He carried me to his bunk and we consummated our love just over a month before we arrived at Cloud City. _

__  Now, there has come a new result from that and I don't know what to do. I can't even get the simple words off my tongue because I'm afraid that this isn't a dream like I'm hoping and saying it aloud will mean it's real, it's happening. I don't think I could ever handle that.  
  


* * *

 

__ The chime at the receptionist’s desk rang and Leia jumped in her seat, nearly dropping her datapad and stylus. Her gaze flashed to the desk and the droid standing there waved. “The meddroid has reviewed your results. She is ready for you.”  
  
 “Thank you,” Leia quickly said and hurried back to the small office she’d been in earlier for her checkup. The meddroid directed her back to the simple medbunk while a machine started pushing out a printed copy of the droid’s tests. The droid wheeled herself in front of Leia and said in a synthesized mellow and high-pitched voice. “You are here to review your results from your previous appointment, correct?”  
  
 “Yes,” Leia nodded. “Some of the results I received . . . I just wanted to make sure they were completely accurate.”  
  
 “May I assume you are speaking of the pregnancy diagnosis I gave?”  
  
 “Yes. I . . . Um, are you sure about that?”  
  
 “Princess Leia, I assure you that I reran your test results and they came out the same as they did the first time I ran them. They have been confirmed, Princess. You are pregnant.”   
  


* * *

 

 Rieekan couldn't lie to himself; he was worried. Leia had been expected at another High Command meeting, but come two hours later and she still hadn't arrived. The whole time, Carlist had been itching to leave and check on Leia, but Mothma would cut his hand off if he so much as reached for his comm during the meeting.

 When the meeting was adjourned, Rieekan pulled out his comm and called Leia.


	6. Chapter 5

  Leia stayed in the refresher. She sat on the floor beside the counter, her knees drawn up to her chest. The world was spinning and it was making her dizzy, so she closed her eyes and tucked her head down against her knees.

 She was so confused and afraid and this didn't seem real. It was too much at once and she could hardly take it. She missed Han and wished more than anything that he was there to comfort her, ease her worries. But he wasn't. He'd been taken from her and now she was alone, left by herself to figure things out. Han was not there when she needed him most. So she cried.  
  
 She couldn’t be sure how long she sat there, bawling, but only knew enough time had passed that she began to notice how hungry she was from the ache growing in her stomach, and after a while she started to feel sick. That, and her comm rang several times from where it sat on her nightstand. She didn’t want to get up, though. She tried once only to nearly collapse from a rush of dizziness that encouraged nausea and Leia sat back down, curling into a ball. Time was lost to her and, very soon, consciousness too.

 “Leia,” the voice called to her, softly at first, but growing in volume and urgency. “Lelila. Lelila, wake up! Please, Princess! Come on, don’t leave me now! Lelila!”  
  
 The voice annoyed her and Leia attempted to swat at it, but her arm quickly fell limp at her side. She groaned, opening her eyes slowly to the bright, fluorescent lights of her refresher. A hand was settled on her arm. She waved it off.  
  
 “There we go, Princess,” a gentle voice coaxed her awake and at first, Leia held hope that the voice belonged to her missing scoundrel. She secretly loved it when he called her princess. It was so different than when anyone else called her that. Soon, however, Leia realized it was Rieekan there and not Han. Leia forced herself to sit up, ignoring the sick feeling that rushed to her stomach when she did. Rieekan helped ease her up. As he did, Leia became more acquainted with her surroundings. She noticed that her arm was wet and she thought she felt something sticking to her cheek. Sitting up, she wiped a hand at it, but her hand was wet too. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and let Rieekan ease her back to wakefulness and awareness.  
  
 “There we go,” he repeated. “How are you feeling?”  
  
 Leia gave a small shrug, deciding not to admit how awful she felt. She reached up a hand to wipe at her eyes, but Rieekan vigorously shook his head, pulling her hand away. Aware enough, Leia looked at her hand to see it was covered in puke. The sight was nearly enough to make her empty her stomach again. “Hang on,” Rieekan said softly, dropping her hand and rising to go to the sink. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Leia touched her cheek, pulling at the strands of hair stuck there. She wiped at the puke that was gluing it there. Rieekan came back and pulled her into his arms, guiding her to the sanisteam. He carefully dropped her in and pulled the curtain across the rod. “What do you think? Can you clean yourself?”  
  
 Leia looked at the knobs before her. “Yeah,” she said quietly.  
  
 “Leia,” Rieekan’s worried voice sounded from the other side of the curtain. “Are you sure?”  
  
 Leia pulled off her clothes and snaked a hand around the curtain to drop them on the floor. Then, she let loose her hair from its braids and turned a knob to start the water. She cleaned herself while Rieekan washed the floor. She felt too weak and tired to really put the work into washing her hair, so Rieekan handed her a towel and he held her over the sink beside the toilet. When he was finished, he handed her a new set of clothes and told her, “You should go to Medical to get checked over.”  
  
 Leia shook her head. “I’m fine, Rieekan.”  
  
 “You threw up, then passed out. You’re not ‘fine’.”  
  
 Leia only repeated herself. “Rieekan, really, I’m fine. It’s just vomit.”  
  
 “Fine. You’re just sick. Here’s a suggestion.  _ Go to Medical.”  
_ _   
_ __ Leia was about to object, but stopped, turned back to the sink, and threw up again.  
  
 “That’s it; I’m taking you to Medical.”  
  
 “Rieekan, I don’t need to go to Medical.”   
  


 “Yes, you do. And I'm taking you right now.”

 “Rieekan!” Leia shouted, spinning around to face him. Her face was white. “I know what's wrong with me. There's nothing a med-droid can do about it.”

 “Oh, yeah? You expect me to believe that? With Han missing, I know you aren't having an easy time, but you'd better take care of yourself, Lelila.”

 Holding her stomach, she nodded. “I promise I will, Carlist.”

 He shook his head. “No, Lelila. That's not good enough for me.”

 “I didn't think it would be,” Leia said. From a drawer underneath the sink, Leia took out one of the tests she'd taken earlier. She held it up for the man to see, saying it aloud, “Carlist, I'm pregnant.”

 At once, the Alderaanian general’s face fell. First, it was just shock written there. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. Once it sunk in, though, his features softened to show both sympathy and worry. The first words he managed were, “Oh, Lelila.”

Leia's shoulders relaxed and she set the test aside before approaching Rieekan.

 “You're . . . Wow. A lot more happened between you and Han than even _ I _ thought.” Then, Rieekan’s gaze slid down to her abdomen. “You're really-?”

 Leia confirmed it with a single nod.

_ Finally,  _ Rieekan's face broke out in a grin. With a short, happy laugh, he stepped forward and took Leia into his arms. And that's when the full realization hit him. “ _ Oh, Lelila,”  _ he cried, holding her tight.

 “I don't know what to do, Carlist.” Leia shook her head against his shoulder. “I don't even know what to think.”

 Slowly, Rieekan backed away, but he held her shoulders still. “What to do? You aren't considering ending the pregnancy, are you?”

 Leia's eyes went wider than satellite dishes and she vigorously shook her head. “No! Rieekan, I could never-!” She shut her eyes tightly for a moment, then shook her head. “No, Rieekan. I- it's . . . Obviously, I didn't plan this, but it happened. . . . It happened. You know I could never do that. Now, I just have to figure out what I am going to do.”

 “What is there to figure out? You're having a baby!”

“Yes, and I don't know anything about being a mother or-”

 “Or what?”

 “Exactly! I don't know anything!”

 “Leia, stop. Take a breath and relax.” He led her out of the refresher and she sank into a living room chair. She held a hand to her head. “Rieekan,” she said quietly. “I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm not ready to be a mother. I don't know the first thing about caring for a child.”

 Rieekan frowned, settling into a seat across from her. “Who does? I can only imagine your fear, but, Lelila, I don't think you'll do so bad. I get that this is scary, but . . . Don't you think it's a miracle?”

 “ _ Han _ is still missing. The father of my child isn't here with me! He's gone! He's-” Leia stopped abruptly, tears dotting a path down her face. Rieekan handed her his own handkerchief and she quickly wiped away her tears, though they were freshly replaced with more salty water droplets. “I'm pregnant,” she cried. “And Han has no idea. I have no idea where he even is! I'm by myself-”

 “No,” Rieekan was fast to cut in. He kneeled before her chair, taking her delicate hands in his. “You are not alone. You won't be alone. I promise you that. I will help you figure this out, okay?” He held her teary gaze. “For your father and mother, I'm still here to take care of you.”

 Leia laughed bitterly. She sniffled. “How am I supposed to be a mother and take care of a child when you and Luke still have to make sure I'm eating every day?”

 Rieekan shrugged shortly. “I don't know. I guess you'll have to figure that out.”

 

* * *

 

 Landon Calrissian liked the Rebellion. Highly illegal yet highly sophisticated; just his kind of place. The general facilities were no Cloud City, but Calrissian couldn't complain. His quarters were fine enough. And he got to share them with Chewie who made a point of reminding him on a daily basis that it was his fault Han Solo was missing. Truly, Lando felt awful. Before the _ Falcon _ had arrived at Cloud City, Lando hadn't realized that his old friend had himself a lady friend. Whenever he ran into Leia, she would toss him a dirty glare and storm off. Lando didn't let himself forget the princess’s deadly glare; he used it as motivation to find Han.

 That's what he was here for. Before his very eyes, Lord Vader had been so kind as to go out of his way and provide a display of the Empire's true colors. Lando hadn't understood before what he understood now. Maybe Han hadn't been in it for the revolution, but Lando sure was.

 Swinging around his chair, Lando called up a dossier from his datapad to the projected screen before him. He whistled a high note, settling back in his chair. “Chewie, are you seeing this?”

 The wookiee growled in confirmation. He added another file to Lando's list on his datapad, then took another glance at the projection.

 “At least the effects of hibernation sickness don't look too bad,” Lando said brightly. Chewie growled at him and, for a moment, feared that the wookiee was going to choke him again. He sighed. “Alright. So things aren't looking too great. We just need to take things step by step. Fett's always been a favorite bounty hunter of Jabba’s and we already figured that he was going to ship Solo to the Hutt. So, all we need to do is figure out where Jabba is stationed at right now.” He tossed his datapad aside. “And get clearance to leave.”

 Chewbacca just scowled at him.

 “Alright. Well, how about we both just think about it over lunch, okay?”

 As Luke approached the lunch table where Lando had drawn the pilots of Rogue Squadron into a sabacc tournament, he peered around the mess hall. “Hey, you guys haven't seen Leia around, have you?”

 Wes Janson shrugged, slapping half his hand onto the table. “Not lately, no. Why? She doing alright?”

 “Uh, I don't know. It's just that I haven't seen her since yesterday.”

 Wedge stopped, at once turning his gaze up to look at Luke. “How? You guys always eat lunch together.”

 Luke just shrugged. “Well, tell me if you see her.”

 Wedge nodded. “We'll keep an eye out.”

 Luke began to walk away, but Chewie quickly caught up to him. He gave a log, low growl and Luke shrugged. “I don't know, Chewie. Maybe today is just a bad day. Have you and Lando found any clues about Han yet?”

 Mournfully, the wookiee shook his head and gave a sorrow of a growl.

 “Yeah, I know, Chewie. We'll find him. For now, though, want to help me find Leia?”  
  
 Chewie’s tone perked up just a little bit and Luke smiled softly. “Yeah, Chewie. I’m sure she could use one of your big hugs. . . . She really misses Han.”  
  
 Human and wookiee alike walked down the corridors of  _ Home One  _ until they came to Leia’s quarters. Luke knocked, but Rieekan answered the door instead of Leia. His features seemed to be twisted in worry, but- at the sight of Luke- the general smiled. He stepped back and waved just Luke in. “Hurry in,” Rieekan said to the young commander.  
  
 “Is Leia here?” Luke was quick to ask, eyeing Rieekan with suspicion and curiosity. “I haven’t seen her at any recent meetings. Or meals.”  
  
 “Uh, yeah. She’s- she’s alright. I’m glad you came over, though.”  
  
 Luke raised a brow, not at all convinced as he surveyed Rieekan’s nervous aura. “Why hasn’t she been showing up to meetings? Or anything?”  
  
 “I’m fine, Luke.”  
  
 Luke whirled around at the sound of his friend’s voice. She came from the refresher, her face pale and flushed. Completely atypical of her, Leia was dressed in sweats and . . . one of Han’s shirts. Luke bit back a sigh of empathy he felt for her.

 Leia folded her arms below her chest, settling to stand against the wall. “I’ve just been feeling . . . a little under the weather.   
 Luke nodded once, carefully surveying her. “Sure. I was just worried. I haven’t seen you at all lately.”   
 Leia turned her gaze to Rieekan, but didn’t say a word. The Alderaanian general raised a brow and Leia simply nodded. Rieekan stepped toward her and embraced her, whispering something in her ear to which she gave a small, weak smile and nodded again. Then, Rieekan kissed her crown and left the quarters. Leia uttered a short sigh and turned to face Luke. “I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you lately.”  
  
 Luke blinked, surprised at Leia’s confession of an apology. “Avoiding? I didn’t think you were flat out trying to avoid me. I just . . . “ Luke looked at her again, at Han’s shirt which hung loosely on her shoulders and baggy around her waist. Yet, she seemed so comfortable in it. Luke considered that his presence may be somewhat an awkward thing considering the situation Leia had put him and Han in before the evacuation of Echo base. The last time he’d seen Leia before the base’s invasion, she’d kissed him. Then, the next time he saw her, she was distraught over losing Han. Was it Luke that was putting her in an awkward situation by following her, assuming that they’d go to the mess together and whatever else?  
  
 Luke didn’t know how to finish his statement, didn’t know what to assume. Therefore, he was thankful when Leia’s eyes went wide and she quickly shook her head. “No! That’s not what I meant! I’m not avoiding you. I just . . . Okay, maybe ‘avoiding’ wasn’t the right word.”  
  
 Luke relaxed and, involuntarily, he gave a little smile.  
  
 “I just meant . . . “ Leia’s gaze had dropped to the floor and she didn’t seem to know what to say either. “I’ve needed some time to think. I still need time to think, but . . . I haven’t been feeling very well. Otherwise, I would have . . . I would have gone to lunch with you and been around.” Her eyes flitted closed and she added, with a shaky breath, “I’m really not trying to avoid you.”  
  
 “I know.” Luke took a seat on the edge of Leia’s bed and motioned her forward. Leia followed him, but didn’t sit with him. “What’s up, Leia? What’s going on?”  
  
 When Leia looked at him, Luke was startled to see that her eyes were filling with tears. “I need to talk to you about Han. What happened after Hoth, I mean.”  
  
 “Are you sure? I know I’ve been pushing you, but-”  
  
 “No. I need to tell you.” Leia sat at the head of her bed and Luke turned to face her. And Leia told him in the simplest, plainest words she had. “I’m in love with Han.”  
  
 Luke laughed softly, nodding as he dropped his head. When he looked back up at her, he smiled broadly. “I know.”  
  
 This comment seemed to irk Leia as her features twisted back into sorrow and her face somehow paled even more.  
  
 “What?”  
  
 “It’s just,” Leia shook her head. “A thing. A thing with me and Han.”  
  
 “A thing? You and Han already have ‘a thing’?”  
  
 Leia laughed. “Yeah.”  
  
 “Having to do with the words ‘I know’?”  
  
 She nodded. “It was the last thing he said to me.”  
  
 “What was it that you said that he responded like that?”  
  
 Leia laughed even harder now. “I told him I loved him.”  
  
 To that, Luke laughed aloud as well. “So, that sounds kind of serious.”  
  
 “I guess, yeah. I don’t think I realized how serious we got until . . . recently.”  
  
 “And what made you realize things were getting so serious.”  
  
 Leia took a long, shuddering breath and, like ripping off a bacta patch, she told him very quickly, “I’m pregnant.” She said it so quickly in fact that Luke wasn’t sure whether he’d heard her right or not. He sat there a moment, running her words over in his head.  
  
 He took in the sight of his friend where she sat, trembling, tears streaming down her pale face. Too often, Luke forgot how young she really was. It was too easy to forget that Leia was only twenty-three, just like him. He forgot that she wasn’t a middle-aged, senior politician in the middle of a midlife crisis. He forgot that she was just as young as him and just as broken. In this rare moment of all her walls and borders being lowered, Luke could see her for that young woman who carried the weight of hundreds of worlds on her shoulders and was stinging from the blow of losing a love she'd just found. And before Luke knew what he was doing, he took her into a hug and just held her there.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And with this chapter, you guys will be caught up with my ffn readers, so no more updating three times a week!

 Luke could still hardly believe that, over the course of their trip to Bespin, Han and Leia had become close enough that Leia was now pregnant with their child. As much as it surprised him, though, this didn’t bother him as much as even he might have expected it to. After her confession, Leia had told him some of what had happened between her and Han. Luke was just glad that the two had finally figured out what it was that had really been brewing between them for the last three years. They both deserved each other and Luke was glad they had each other. Until now when Leia quite possibly needed him more than she ever had.  
  
 Once she had finished telling him everything she wanted to, Leia had burst into another round of tears and Luke had just held her, insisting that she didn’t need to speak of any of it anymore. She just needed his support and Luke was more than willing to give it.  
  
 In his own solitude, Luke had been pitying himself, his mind stuck on his battle with Vader, his brush with the dark side, and the machine-of-a-man’s claim that Obi-Wan had lied to him in saying that his father was dead. Because Vader was his father.  
  
 But Leia had her own injuries that were festering and needed more time to heal. She had her own scars that had been ripped open anew. Luke shoved his own weariness aside to help his best friend with her pain.   
  
 Eventually, her cries quieted, but her shoulders never ceased their shaking. She trembled in his arms, but seemed to calm herself somewhat. Luke didn’t expect her to actually relax. He would be a little worried if she did. For nearly half an hour after Leia flatout told him that she was pregnant, they didn’t even talk about it. They just talked about Han and Bespin. Luke was fine with leaving the cause of her worries alone, but she was the one who seemed to push talking about it when she did. It was sudden when she pushed herself off of Luke’s side, sat up, and looked at him, her eyes wide and bright. “I don’t think I can be a mother.”  
  
 Luke blinked, startled. “What?”  
  
 She sighed, falling back onto her bed. The blankets made a slight noise as the air escaped from beneath them. “Luke, how am I supposed to do this?” She glanced at him, but was surprised by the look in his eyes, so her gaze remained there. “What?”  
  
 Luke shrugged, trying to dismiss his thoughts, but Leia insisted. “I just thought- your response was . . . not what I expected.”  
  
“My response?” Luke nodded. “What I just said?” Again, Luke nodded, elaborating, “You asked me how you’re going to do this. Not what.”  
  
 “‘What’ what?”  
  
 Luke chuckled at her repetivity. “‘What’ stands for, in this case, what you are going to do now that you know you’re pregnant. But you didn’t ask ‘what’; you asked ‘ _ how’.  _ How are you going to do this. I bet most women in your situation don’t think about it like that.”  
  
 “Oh.” Leia shrugged slightly, her gaze and hands all dropping to her flat abdomen. There was a hint of wonder glimmering in her eyes and it was inevitable that Luke smiled at the simple scene. With one hand, Leia stroked her abdomen and the wonder grew a little more. “Well, I only have myself to blame for this.”   
 “And Han,” Luke added, drawing a grin from Leia.  
  
 “And Han,” she agreed. “Maybe this was far from anything I was expecting to ever find out, but it happened and that’s my responsibility to deal with it. . . . Plus, this is a piece of Han I should feel blessed to be having. A bit of Han that I might need to get through this.” Leia’s gaze met Luke’s again and her smile was soft, but bright and radiant. “I’ll be okay. I’ll have to be because I’ve got this little one to watch out for.”  
  
 He nodded, his gaze stuck on the hand of Leia’s that caressed her flat stomach. “You’re right, I think. A bit of Han.”

* * *

 

 Luke couldn’t understand how Leia had so suddenly and quickly reached a level of peace with her new revelation. She had seemed so frightened and scattered and broken, all of which Luke had completely expected. By now, though, she was handling it with caution and care, smiling about it, seeming so perfectly content. By the time he reached General Rieekan’s quarters, he supposed that Leia had found a way to be at peace with life despite its difficulties. He wondered if Han had taught her how to find that peace and channel it. It almost made Luke jealous.  
  
 Luke depressed a small button that sat on the wall beside Rieekan’s door and the general’s warm voice called out in response, “Who is it?”  
  
 “Commander Skywalker, sir. I come in informal terms.”  
  
 Quickly, Rieekan answered the door, his mouth open and his eyes tense. “Is she alright?” he asked, his voice low and quiet.  
  
 “Uh, yeah. She seems just fine.”  
  
 The Alderaanian squinted. “Did she . . . ?”  
  
 “Oh! Yes, she told me. But she relaxed pretty quickly. I think she’ll be alright.”  
  
 To that, Rieekan frowned. “That’s it?”  
  
 “Well, by the time I left, she seemed . . .  _ happy.”  
_ _   
_ _  “ _ Happy? Hmph. Well, I guess that’s good. Did it seem good? Did she seem okay?”  
  
 “Yes, General, she seemed just fine. I think she actually might be really happy about the pre-”  
  
 Rieekan was quick to put a finger to his lips and Luke nodded in understanding. Rieekan waved him into his quarters and Luke followed. When Rieekan shut the door behind him, he continued. “Leia was starting to sound excited about the pregnancy. I think it might be good for her.”  
  
 Rieekan’s gaze wandered around the floor as he mulled that over in his head. “Good, huh?” he managed. “I don’t know, Skywalker. I’ve known Lelila since she was just a fresh one herself. I guess it’s great that she’s excited, but I just worry. She’s a Rebel leader, Luke. A key leader in this operation. How is the rest of High Command going to take this? How is everyone else going to treat her? As if things aren’t bad enough. I know you weren’t around while Leia and Han were gone too, but the rumors were bad. Well, inappropriate. They talked about her in ways she didn’t deserve.”  
  
 Luke actually laughed. “I think Leia can handle their rumors.”  
  
 “I don’t doubt that. I just think that she has a lot on her plate and she’s in a tough position to be dealing with a pregnancy. Don’t mistake me for the other High Command leaders, Luke. I’m happy for her, I really am. I just worry about her and how she’s going to handle things. What she’s going to decide to do.”  
  
 “What do you mean? ‘What she’s going to decide to do’?”  
  
 “We had to evacuate two bases since Hoth.  __ Two.  Imperials almost found us and it was just too much of a risk to stay put. Do you really expect Leia to stay with the fleet until the child is born? That can’t be a good idea.”  
  
 Luke took a step back, finding a chair to rest in. A light sigh escaped between his lips and his gaze wandered too. “I guess I didn’t consider that. Honestly, Leia and I didn’t talk about the pregnancy much. She told me and then we talked about her and Han’s trip to Bespin. I wasn’t really thinking about all that this means. I don’t think she is, either.”  
  
 “No,” Rieekan said quietly, resting an elbow on his armrest and holding his hand near his chin. “I suppose she isn’t.” He took his turn to sigh. “I should probably talk to her again soon. Real soon. It won’t be long before High Command finds out. Leia told me she found out from a med-droid. Mothma doesn’t usually keep up with them on Rebel patients, but she’s attentive nonetheless. And Ackbar will be concerned for her. He’s about the only one in that group whose blood runs warm. And he’s a Calamarian!”   
 Luke just nodded because he knew how true it was. Like Rieekan, Luke figured the rest of High Command could respond in one of two ways. One, they wouldn’t give a rip. Or two, the galaxy’s problems would be Leia’s fault, did she finish preparing her speech about the thing, and how dare she make excuses for missing meetings. Luke would bet his money on the second possibility any day.  
  
 For a second time, Rieekan sighed. He muttered something in the old Alderaanian tongue and filled himself a small glass of brandy. “I swore to myself that I would look after that girl for her father, but I don’t know what the kriffing fierfek I’m supposed to do for her now.”  
  
 Luke looked up as he was startled by the general’s profanity. Alderaanians weren’t known for their dirty mouths. Thinking on it, Luke wasn’t sure he’d ever heard this particular Alderaanian swear before. “We both have to figure out how to help her,” Luke said, trying to ease the burden Rieekan was lifting onto his own shoulders. “You aren’t the only one she still has right now, you know. I’m here and so is Chewie.”  
  
 “And that’s about it. No offense, Commander, but she needs a kind of help that I don’t think we can give.”  
  
 “If that’s what you think. I think, above all, she just needs support. Han is missing and that was the sum of her grievances before. Now, we just need to help her fight High Command. That’s about all we can do, but it’s all we’ll do.”  
  
 A look of deep inspiration came to Rieekan’s eyes and he smiled. The sparkle in his eyes stayed, even when he said, “Not too bad of a one-liner, Commander. You might have to give lessons to Mothma.”

* * *

 

 Only a couple days later was the next meeting of High Command which, obviously, Leia was expected at. High Command hadn’t met in their own meeting since Leia had pleaded for a search and rescue team to be dispatched for Han, and this would be the first. Leia got up quickly, grabbed two ration bars from her cabinet, and ate quickly before using the sanisteam. She was nearly done rinsing out the conditioner from her hair when the nausea hit. It came on very suddenly and Leia threw out a hand to steady herself against the wall of the sanisteam. She closed her eyes, hoping for the queasiness to pass, but after several seconds it finally won and Leia threw up.  
  
 She took a few minutes to finish, then recover. When she finished in the sanisteam, she realized she was already late for her meeting and hurried to construct her hair into a sloppy “bun” at the back up her head which was merely held together by a few pins. She pulled out a random pair of sandals from her closet and stumbled out her door as she slipped them on. A few others watched her drunk dance as she hurried down the corridors. Leia just ignored their stares and laughs as she hurried past.  
  
 Reaching the High Command conference room, Leia stretched out an arm and pressed her hand to a pad beside the door. It slid open and Leia stepped in to be greeted with stares from all sides. She stopped mid step, glancing around cautiously as she tried to plan out her next move.  
  
 “You’re late, Princess,” Mothma noted aloud, somehow glaring at her without really giving her the stare.  
  
 “Ah,” Leia faltered, finding a seat and sitting down. “Yes, Commander-in-Chief,” she managed. “I apologize.”  
  
 Mothma’s gaze remained on her a moment longer before the others grew so uncomfortable, the awkwardness was palpable. Leia took her seat and glanced at Rieekan who offered her a sympathetic gaze. As Mothma resumed whatever speech she’d been giving, Rieekan mouthed Leia a question, asking her, ‘you alright?’.  Leia nodded shortly, laying out her datapads and pulling up her notes. Leia caught his gaze periodically throughout the meeting. She could have chuckled at his worry and protectiveness, but she forced her attention to remain on Mothma until the meeting was adjourned. At that point, Leia hurried to join Rieekan and leave, but Mothma was quicker and, before Leia noticed her following close behind, the older woman grabbed her arm and gently turned her. Leia gasped, startled that Mothma had caught up to her. “Leia,” she said in her most pleasant voice and Leia knew Mothma was about to rip her a big one. “Could I have a word with you for a moment?”  
  
 Leia forced her posture to be erect and she put on a straight face, asking, “May I ask what this is about?”  
  
 Mothma hardly responded the way Leia imagined the woman was thinking in her head. “You were late today,” she said instead.  
  
 Leia nodded once. “Yes. Again, I apologize. I did not wish to cause a distraction; I was running late and I was hurrying to arrive on time.”  
  
 “Well, you missed nearly half an hour of the meeting.”  
  
 “Again, I apologize. That wasn’t my intent.”  
  
 “I should hope not,” Mothma quickly asserted. “I don’t think you’ve ever been late before. May I ask what kept you so long?”  
  
 Leia shrugged dismissively and she took another step towards the door where Rieekan stood waiting for her.  
  
 “Leia,” Mothma spoke her name sharply. “Why were you late?”  
  
 “I . . . “  
  
 “I’m sure it won’t happen again,” Rieekan stepped forward to interject. He gently took Leia’s arm and took her with him out the door. As the two hurried off, Leia muttered her complaint. “I wish you hadn’t promised that.”  
  
 Rieekan snorted. “And get stuck in that conversation with Mothma, dancing around the subject until she had you at point blank and you  _ have to  _ tell her? Are you ready for that? Are you ready to tell all of High Command what happened on that trip to Bespin? Once they find out, your chances of getting a team out there to find Han will be slimmer than they already are. Besides, Mothma won’t treat the matter lightly. Are you ready to tell them yet?”  
  
 Silently, Leia shook her head. “No,” she responded, her voice soft and quiet as a whisper.  
  
 Rieekan didn’t sigh this time, but said simply, “You’re going to have to tell them, though.”  
  
 “Soon, yes,” Leia agreed. “But like you said, I’m not ready to tell them yet. It hardly even seems real to  _ me _ yet.”  
  
 “And that’s just fine. Take your time, Lelila.”  
  
 Leia considered the dilemma, licking her dry lips as she walked with him.  
  
 “Are you feeling better now?” Rieekan asked.

 Leia smiled, amused. “A little. I don’t need to be put on bedrest, if that’s what you’re thinking. I am really thirsty, though. And hungry. I lost my breakfast in the sanisteam this morning.”  
  
 “You should have just stayed home and called in sick.”  
  
 Leia gave a small smile. “Maybe I should have. Would have been nice to at least have an excuse. Rieekan, how on Coruscant am I going to tell High Command?”  
  
 “Sounds like you got a lot to figure out, Princess.”  
  
 “There’s no need to excessively remind me, Rieekan.” She lolled her head around, pulling up her arms to cradle her datapads and possessions to her chest. “I’m starting to feel sick again. I hope I don’t miss lunch today.”  
  
 Rieekan glanced worriedly at her. “I’ll send Luke over and if you two don’t show up after twenty minutes, I’ll bring your tray to your quarters.”  
  
 “Thanks, Rieekan.” Holding her stack with one arm, Leia pressed a hand to her forehead. “A few days in and I’m already sick of this.”  
  
 “Relax, Lelila. I’m sure there’s much more fun to look forward to.”  
  
 They came to Leia’s quarters and Rieekan took her things from her, so she could lie down. Staring up at the ceiling, she remarked solemnly, “I’ve hardly been out of my quarters since I got back. “I’m sure Mothma already knows something’s up.”  
  
 “I’m sure of that, too. Although, I don’t think she’s quite on the right trail yet. If anything right now, she’s going to accuse you of wallowing in your own pity pool of grief over Captain Solo. And she’s going to find you pathetic for it.”  
  
 “Fine. Let her think what she wants of me. She’ll say what she wants and I’ll just have to remind her how much I don’t care.”  
  
 Rieekan watched her, chuckling to himself. He remarked quietly, “That’s the girl Bail Organa raised.”  
  
 Leia smiled. “That’s the girl Breha Organa raised,” she corrected. Suddenly, she sat up. Her face went pale and Rieekan leaned forward, worried that the nausea had hit her again. Seeing his look, Leia put out a hand, stopping him. “I’m fine,” she insisted, “I just sat up too fast.” Slower now, she sat against the wall behind her bed. “I was just wondering, what do you think they would think of all this?” Leia threw her arms out to her sides, then brought them back to rest over her stomach.  
  
 Rieekan smiled lightly and came to take a seat at the side of her bed. He rested a hand over hers and assured her, “I think we both know that they wouldn’t be too thrilled about the prospect of their daughter being pregnant out of wedlock, but Bail and Breha Organa only ever had one daughter and nothing could ever tarnish the love they had for you.”  
  
 “I can imagine how disappointed they would be,” Leia agreed. “But you think they would be okay with it?”  
  
 “ _ I think _ that if they knew Captain Solo, they would be glad that such a man cared about their daughter. And they would still be thrilled to be grandparents. Yes, they would be disappointed, but they wouldn’t want you to be alone dealing with that.”  
  
 Leia nodded once, considering Rieekan’s response. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”  
  
 “Plus,” Rieekan added, “They would be even more glad that the father was someone you actually loved and not just the suitor that your aunts found for you.”

* * *

_  Is it wrong that I’m already wondering what other people will think? Now that Luke and Rieekan know, I find myself writing conversations in my head, trying to figure out what words I’ll use and how I’ll say it when I tell High Command. I know that it’s necessary I tell them, but I just don’t know how I’ll ever do it. _

_  In a conversation with Rieekan, I’ve already imagined what Mama and Papa would think and the thought was too much in every way. I can imagine them smiling, crying, first being disappointed and scornful, but then opening their arms to me and promising me that I will never have to be alone through this.  
_ _   
_ _  What I have yet to fathom, though, is how can I imagine having all these conversations when I’m not even sure that it’s really sunk in for  _ me _ yet?  
_ _   
_ _  Every morning, I get the constant reminders as I wake up and spend ten minutes in the refresher, throwing up the nothing contents of my stomach. I still have one of the tests I took. And then I am reminded again whenever I make a comment about needing caf and Rieekan and Luke just give me this look. Oh, what I would do for a big, steaming cup of caf . . .  
_ _   
_ _  I’ve been trying to get it to sink in, reminding myself constantly, but it still doesn’t seem real. No matter how many times I take out that test and remind myself of what’s happened to me, nothing seems to make it real enough for me to understand.  
_ _   
_ _  I almost wonder if it’s the cause of a certain shock missing. If Han were here, maybe the fear and anticipation of telling him would fill the rest in for me. Maybe things would be a little clearer and I would know where I have to go from here. I’m pregnant. I should feel something more than just confusion and fear, shouldn’t I? I should. I know I should. I should be overjoyed and ecstatic. Part of me feels that deep, deep, down, in some hidden alcove, I do. I just don’t understand any of this yet. When I do understand it, though, then I’ll be happy and ecstatic and overjoyed. And everything will click into place. I just have to understand this. But what is there to understand? Again, shouldn’t it already be crystal clear?  
_ _   
_ _  I should still be depressed over Han missing and further distressed because I’m pregnant with his child and he has no idea because he’s somewhere else in this great big galaxy, frozen in a slab of carbonite. I should be terrified because I have no idea what to do and I know nothing about being a mother. I think I feel all those things; I just don’t know how to understand it all.  
_ _   
_ __  Does that even make any sense?


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update early as a Valentine's gift. Clearly, that didn't happen. So . . . happy Single's Day?

 Leia was grateful when Rieekan brought her lunch tray to her quarters. Luke stayed with her until the general came; he sat with her in the refresher and made his best attempt at braiding her hair which he had never done before. Leia bemusedly laughed at his efforts, verbally instructing him through every step as he kept up his work. When she made to lean over the refresher bowl, Luke held her braid behind her back and comforted her until the nausea eased. It was shortly after that Rieekan came with her lunch and she ate slowly as she hoped it would help keep the food down.  
  
 Rieekan sat with her since Luke had a meeting with the other pilots of Rogue Squadron. “Meetings,” Leia muttered with a roll of her eyes, joking as Luke left. When he was gone, Rieekan let her finish her meal in peace, then stood and gestured for her to get up.  
  
 “Where are we going?” Leia asked.  
  
 “Medical.”  
  
 Leia crossed her arms, annoyed. “Rieekan, I went to Medical for a checkup a week ago.”  
  
 “Yes. But that wasn’t for your pregnancy. You know, Lelila, you’re going to have to get used to regular appointments. You’ve got a little one to worry about.”  
  
 “Something about those words really bothers me.”  
  
 Rieekan smirked. “Hmph. Well, anyway, you aren’t getting out of this one. Do you even have any idea how far along you are?”  
  
 It only took Leia a moment to consider. “Probably about a month, if I had to guess,” she said. Once the words were said, though, they struck her and gave her pause. Could she really be a month pregnant already? “Fine.” She eased herself to her feet. “Let’s just get this over with.”  
  
 “That’s the spirit!”  
  
 “That statement was completely devoid of spirit.”  
  
 “It was a joke, Leia. It wasn’t supposed to be literal.”  
  
 “I know, Carlist. It was a joke.”  
  
 Rieekan led Leia out of her quarters and turned down the first hall toward the medical department. “Have you thought any more about how you’re going to tell High Command?” Rieekan asked her.  
  
 To his question, Leia gave a little snort. “I don’t think there are a lot of ways to tell people one thing. I’ll just have to spit it out.”  
  
 “You know, I was thinking that you could make some quick, snide comment and wait to see how long it takes them to get it.”  
  
 Leia smiled at the general’s suggestion. “I like that idea. I just need to plan the scene. I show up at High Command’s next meeting. Right when I show up at least twenty minutes late, Mothma turns a deadly glare on me and says, ‘oh, there you are, Leia. What kept you?’, to which I quickly respond, ‘I apologize, Chief-Councilor. I haven’t been feeling my best lately and I was in a rush to get ready this morning. Fierfek, I even forgot to take my prenatal vitamins!’”  
  
 “Yes,” Rieekan smirked. “Do it. Just like that.”

 “Rieekan, do you think that Mothma or the generals will punish me?”

 Rieekan laughed, confused by Leia's question. “Punish you? Leia, you aren't a five year old.”

 “Still. Mothma outranks me. She could keep me in the sidelines for the rest of the war!”

 “Lelila, for the rest of the war, you're going to have a little one to look after. Putting you on the sidelines is the least Mothma could do,” Rieekan assured her as they approached the entry door to the medical wing. Leia walked up to the small desk and asked the receptionist droid for a walk-in appointment. Shortly thereafter, a doctor came to greet her. “Princess,” the older woman, surprised. “How may I help you?”

 “I came to inquire about the confidentiality of your patients’ records.”

* * *

 

 “And that is why it is essential to be sure you are up to date with your contraceptive injections.”

 Leia bit back a sigh, settling back on the medbunk. “The only reason I ever took them was because it was required. It was just routine. I never thought I would need to take the precaution.”

 Ka’ila Denun, the aging Ho’din doctor, chuckled wholeheartedly. “Seems like you and Captain Solo got to better know each other better.”

 “Was it that obvious before Hoth was evacuated?” Leia asked, idly wondering.

 The doctor smiled at her and answered, “Janson may have started the betting, but I swear it was Hobbie who first realized it was a possibility. It took a little while to see that you two didn't just bicker because you hated each other so much. Now, may I ask how the coincidence happened that you missed your injection for the first time before leaving Hoth with Solo?”

 “I was scheduled to receive my injection in a few days. Tell me about coincidences.”

 “And how do you feel about it now?”

 “Honestly? I'm still trying to understand what's happening.”

 Denun nodded. “I get ya’, Princess.” She stepped away from Leia, hanging one of her medical tools around her neck. “Well, from my own inspection, it would seem that your own guess is about on the credits. I'd say you are six weeks pregnant.” Leia nodded as she took in the nurse's confirmation. But then, to her surprise, Denun asked her, “Would you like to hear the heartbeat?”

 Leia blinked. “That's possible? I didn't know you could hear a heartbeat this early.”

 The doctor looked at her with sad eyes. “Unfortunately, many don't realize that. I can't promise anything, but it's around the fifth week that a heartbeat can be found. Now, would you like to hear your baby's?”

 Her mouth hanging open, Leia simply nodded.

* * *

 

 Leia still couldn't shut her mouth while she lied on her bed, the sound of a heartbeat like thunder in her ears. With the recording device held tightly in both of her hands, she listened to it for minutes- nearly an hour- on end. She fell asleep to the quick rhythm of beats until Luke returned from his meeting and woke her.

 Leia woke up peacefully this time, a pleasant smile on her face. Her happiness was infectious and Luke had to smile back at her. “Good morning.”

 Leia stretched out her arms, the recording falling from her grasp. Luke found it and carefully placed it on Leia's nightstand. Meanwhile, Leia responded semi-groggily, “Morning. Wait. Shouldn't it still be late afternoon?”

 “Don't worry, Leia. It's just about supper time.”

 “I thought we discussed this a few years ago, Luke. The proper term is 'dinner’.”

Amused, Luke shook his head and he muttered, “Alderaanians. How are you? Rieekan told me that he took you to have an appointment. How did it go?”

 “Just fine. The doctor I saw said that I'm six weeks along. I can hardly believe it's already been that long.”

 “So, are you going to have regular checkups now?”

 Leia nodded. “Rieekan made sure I scheduled another appointment in a couple weeks. It's barely been a week that I've known and I can hardly stand your guys’ protectiveness.”

 Luke laughed aloud at that. He said, “I think that's part of our job descriptions now.”

 “Well, chill out because I can take care of myself.”

 Luke paused to hold Leia's gaze. Her jaw dropped. “ _ That's _ why you two are being so protective? Okay, fine. Maybe my track record begs to differ, but this is completely different. I know that. This isn't just me that I'm taking care of. I'll do better.”

 “That's right, you'll do better! You aren't going to skip meals, you're going to cut back on your work, and you're going to do whatever else it is that you need to do. But, Leia, even if you were well known for taking care of yourself, General Rieekan and I would still pester you. You're not getting rid of us.”

 “Good,” Leia said with a nod. “Because I really need you both,” she added softly.

 Luke smiled to himself. Leia got to her feet and brushed through her hair, cleaning herself up. She slipped shoes on and Luke frowned. “Where are you going?”

 “I've hardly seen Chewie since we got back to _ Home One,”  _ she said as she stood before the mirror in her refresher and straightened out her braid _. “ _ I should talk to him. Plus, I need to tell him that I'm pregnant.”

 “You know, that'll just be another person who's going to be protective of you.”

 “Lucky me, then.” Leia turned to Luke, saying, “I'll be back in a short while,” then left.

 Leia found Chewbacca sitting with the pilots of Rogue Squadron, caught up in the middle of an intense game of sabacc. She sat several feet away with many others, watching the game as Wes Janson’s pot grew and Chewie’s consistently dwindled away to nothing. When the game was finished, Chewie only walked away with a sour expression on his face. “You can't win them all,” Leia soothed the wookiee, reaching out to hug him as he approached her.

 [Hello, Princess. How are you?]

 “I'm alright, Chewie. Thank you. I really miss Han.”

 [We both do,] Chewie agreed. [I promise we'll find him soon.]

 “I hope so.”

 Chewie paused, looking at Leia very carefully. In a long series of growls, he remarked, [I don't mean to sound rude, but you look sick, Princess. You're very pale. Now, I promised Han I would take care of you. Is there anything I can do?]

 Leia laughed lightly at his frantic concern and she shook her head. “I'm alright, Chewie. Really. But, maybe you could come with me so we can talk in private.” Though the wookiee was covered in fur, making it very difficult to tell apart his smaller features, Leia could have sworn Chewie raised a brow at her as his suspicion grew.

* * *

 

 “Hey, Chewie!” Lando greeted, looking up from his project. He sat stop the _ Millennium Falcon,  _ hard at work on repairs. Seeing the wookiee enter the docking bay and make his way for the _ Falcon,  _ Lando scurried down a ladder to meet Chewie and grinned. “I finally got the hyperdrive to agree with the engines,” he announced happily. “And the sublight engines couldn't be happier. You should hear them si-”

 Reaching where the jaunty man stood, Chewie grabbed him by the neck and started to squeeze. Lando's eyes bulged. His hands flew to his neck, but Chewbacca showed no mercy. With gurgled and suppressed screams, Lando begged him to let go, but Chewie's grip only tightened.

 Lando caught sight of quick motion over Chewie's shoulder and was relieved to see Leia hurrying over. “Chewie, stop!” she yelled and grabbed a fistful of his fur when he didn't let Lando go. “Let him go, Chewie! Stop it! This isn't going to make anything better! This isn't going to bring Han back.” Her voice had turned so soft with the last sentence and, her tone striking a chord within himself, Chewie let go of Lando and watched him stumble back as he gasped for breath.

 “What the  _ kriff _ was that for?!” Lando demanded as soon as air returned to his lungs. “What did I do now?”

 Leia crossed her arms, stepping back. “Chewie is just upset. You'll have to forgive him. I'm sure he won't do anything like that again.” She said this while giving the wookiee a hard look that made him shrink back.

 “Yeah, he better not. What was that for? Just out of nowhere?”

 [The princess just told me of another reason why I should have let you die back on Cloud City.]

 “Chewie,” Leia said, warning.

 “No, I already apologized a dozen times, but what have I done now?”

 Before Chewie could resume harassing Lando, Leia jumped back in, explaining in a quiet voice, “I just told Chewie that I'm pregnant.”

 At once, Lando's face fell. “Wha-? You're-? Oh, fierfek, Leia! If I had known-! But, Han never told me!”

 “That's because Han didn't know,” Leia said.

 Lando’s guilt only grew.

 “Even I didn't know yet.”

 Lando forced his mouth to close as he more carefully regarded the pale-faced, somber looking woman before him. He asked her, “H-how long has it- are you . . . ?”

 “I've only known for a week,” Leia supplied. But my medical tells me I'm six weeks along.”

 “Oh, kriff,” seemed to be the only words Lando could manage as he realized that all this meant Leia had been at least a month pregnant when Lando had met her. And he'd taken away a child's father. “Leia, I am so sorry.”

 Leia’s features were so soft and relaxed. Lando was surprised that she wasn't helping Chewie choke him. She shook her head, dismissing all his tries to make her understand how sorry he really was. “You already apologized, Lando. You didn't know.”

 Lando noticed the absence of an ‘it’s fine’ and was almost glad. She wasn't about to pretend that she was okay and Lando already knew that. His guilt had been bad enough when it had been Leia's love that he'd taken away, but a child's father was too much for Lando. He had a whole bounty of his own to pay Leia and he had no idea where to start.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And here is your regular Friday update.

 For the first time in a couple weeks, Leia didn't have the urge to throw up when she awoke. She got ready quickly and even smiled at General Cracken when she arrived at the meeting ten minutes early. She laid out her datapad and notes, then caught Rieekan watching her, fully entertained by the sassy mood he could tell she was feeling. Leia tossed him a smile, all too anxious for this day. _Oh,_ Mothma was in for it this morning.

 Madine arrived last along with Mothma. The two were talking in hushed tones when they saw Leia patiently waiting in her seat. Mothma paused, but managed a quick recovery as she approached her spot at the head of the table. “Princess Leia, I take it you're feeling better.”

 Leia nodded, opening up her notes. “Yes, I am. I’m feeling much better rested. Thank you for noticing, Mon.”

 “Well, then.” Mothma took her seat and declared, “This meeting of the High Command is now in session. Would anyone like to start with their own comments?”

 Noisily, Leia cleared her throat and said, “I would like to once again discuss the rescue mission of Captain Han Solo.”

 Cracken rolled his eyes, smacking a hand on the table. “For heaven's sake, Princess. I'm sure everyone here would greatly appreciate it if you took this meeting seriously.”

 “Oh! Let me assure you, General, I am taking this meeting _quite_ seriously. Now, Captain Solo. From our best configurations, we can assume that Boba Fett is, or has, taken Han to any outpost belonging to the slime lord Jabba-”

 “Princess!” Madine stopped her, his eyes wide and furious. “We have discussed this already! You brought the matter to us and we gave you a clear answer. We aren't sending a whole task force to search for Captain Solo.”

 “He is a loyal member of this rebellion-!”

 “This is a personal request, Princess-!”

 Leia's newly acquired mood swings were enjoying the exercise and Madine had managed to aggravate them quicker than Leia had anticipated. Like an electroshock, they spiked and Leia was furious.

 “You're kriffing right it's a personal request!” she suddenly shouted, slamming both fists on the table. “Whether you can respect that or not is the question. This _is_ a personal request and I would appreciate it if you even faked some concern. This is a personal request because I do love Han and I won't stop fighting until he is found. I _need_ to find him-”

 “Princess Leia,” Mothma spoke firmly, her voice filled with annoyance and frustration. “This is highly inappropriate behavior, especially coming from you. Now, please sit down and be quiet.”

 “No! I need to find Han! And I need High Command's help!”

 “He is not worth the resources.”

 “Careful, Mothma. You're starting to sound like the emperor.”

 “Captain Solo is a mercenary, a bastard and a lowlife, Corellian scum. It's sad that he has managed to ensnare you in his games and make you so enamored with him! It's sad that you are so broken and shattered that that twisted man looks like some kind of a knight in shining armor to you!”

 “I know that Han Solo is no knight or prince or even a glorious general of the Alliance-”

 “That's right! He is far below you! Princess, you could have anything you want. You could have any prince in this galaxy.”

 “But I don't want any prince. I like my scoundrel in shining armor.” (A glimpse of Han as he had looked like when they first met came to Leia's mind and she almost laughed aloud at the image of him dressed in that shiny stormtrooper armor.)

 “He is a braggart, a nomad without any sense of commitment. He is-”

 “Captain Han Solo is the father of my children.”

 Leia was met with a long, heavy silence as her words settled deep into the crevices of each person's mind. In the same moment, Leia was left to ponder how foreign those words sounded on her tongue and, yet, how it also felt so right in a way Leia could never have predicted. She held a hand over her abdomen while she took in all the stares directed her way. She still found it hard to read Ackbar’s Calamarian expressions, but Cracken and Madine’s faces both looked disgusted. Mon Mothma's expression was twisted up in just as much disgust, but hidden away in only that way that she could keep the most disgusted look off her face, but somehow still express it and with just as much intensity. Then, there was Rieekan whom Leia could always count on to be in her corner. He gave her a curt nod, pride brimming in his eyes.

 Leia regained her courage and announced in a softer voice, “I'm pregnant.”

 Still, silence.

 Quickly growing uncomfortable, Leia flicked her gaze away. Finally, someone spoke up. Of course, it was Mon Mothma. “You're pregnant?”

 Leia only nodded.

 “Princess, the Rebel Alliance is a rather serious organization. The galaxy is depending on us to take down the Empire. That means that we cannot rest. For, if we rest, the Empire starts to win. Therefore, we need all of our fighters and all of our leaders in prime condition. Do you know what we do to insure that _everyone_ in this rebellion is ready to fight at any given moment? We have them receive _very strong_ contraceptives. So, if you wouldn't mind, please explain how you are now _pregnant.”_

Leia inhaled through her nose before she began. “Han and I were both scheduled to receive our next contraceptive implants in a few days when Echo Base was found by the Imperials and we evacuated. I didn't think anything about the contraceptives, but our current ones must have worn off.”

 “Yes,” Mothma agreed. “They must have.” She took a sharp breath, then said quickly, “Leia, tomorrow you will be dismissed from your afternoon meeting with the Bilbringi task force for an appointment at Medical. I'll have Dr. Forgomaas meet with you to have this pregnancy aborted.”

  _“What?!”_

“You practically said it yourself, did you not? The pregnancy was an accident. It wasn't supposed to happen.”

 “That doesn't mean I-” Leia stopped herself, so angry and disgusted with Mothma that she could hardly think straight. “No!”

 “No?”

 “That is not your decision to make! This is _my_ decision. _My_ children. How dare you try to tell me to kill my own-!”

 “Leia, _kill_ is such a strong word-”

 Leia stopped Mothma, pointing a shaky finger at her. “Don't. You. Dare. Don't you dare, don't you dare! I will see this pregnancy through and there isn't a kriffing thing you can do about it.”

* * *

 

 “You know, I really wanted to clap,” Rieekan laughed as he walked Leia back to her quarters. “At various points within that whole show. That was amazing, Lelila.”

 “I'm going to throw up.” They were the first words Leia had said since storming out of the High Command meeting. Rieekan looked at her to notice she'd gone very pale. He swept her into his arms and ran for the nearest refresher, but Leia didn't make it, so he continued toward her quarters so she could clean up. When he got there, he set her down in the tub, then tossed aside his own jacket which was covered in Leia's vomit. Beside the toilet was an empty pail and Rieekan quickly handed it to Leia. She cradled the pail in her lap as tears streamed down her face and she leaned against the wall of the sanisteam, sobbing.  
  
 “Hush, Lelila. You’re going to be alright.”  
  
 Leia calmed herself, still cradling the pail to herself. Rieekan helped her clean herself off, then asked gently, “Do you feel better now?” She shook her head, then slumped her chin to throw up again.

 “Relax, Lelila.” Rieekan gently tilted her chin up to flash her a smirk. “I think even your papa would be proud of you for the show you pulled today.”

 Leia shook her head. “It wasn't for show.”

 “I know. That's exactly what would have made Bail so proud. Plus, I'm sure he would have enjoyed watching his own daughter call out Mon Mothma.”  
  
 Leia actually managed the smallest of smiles at that. “I was planning on staying calm.”  
  
 “That’s alright. Calm wouldn’t have gotten you anywhere with Mothma. I think you’ve plainly established that this is your child and you aren’t going to let anyone do anything to it,” Rieekan assured her as he helped pull off her soiled jacket.  
  
 “Them.”  
  
 “Hm?”  
  
 “Them, Carlist.” Despite her weakness, the smile she then gave him was undeniably bright. “At the appointment, there were two heartbeats.”  
  
 Rieekan slowly drew back from her, dropping her jacket beside his. He didn’t smile yet, but asked for the confirmation, “Twins?”  
  
 Her smile still stuck to her face, she nodded.  
  
 Rieekan’s jaw dropped and Leia laughed weakly. She could tell he didn’t know how to react because he turned to grab their jackets and toss them in the laundry basket, so Leia helped him out and muttered just loud enough for him to hear, “I’m in trouble.” It was both a joke and an accurate assessment on Leia’s part. Rieekan looked back at her and his eyes begged to agree. “Lelila, I promise I will help in any way I can, but if you weren’t in deep bantha fodder before, you sure are now.”  
  
 Leia’s smile vanished and she resumed leaning against the sanisteam wall, her petite form slumped there. “I’m in deep bantha fodder,” she echoed his observation. “ . . . I’m scared.”  
  
 Rieekan suddenly whirled around to face Leia once she said that. Leia’s eyes widened as he startled her. “Scared?”  
  
 Mute, Leia nodded.  
  
 “You?”  
  
 She didn’t even smile anymore.  
  
 “Don’t be, Lelila. I’ll help you figure it out. Me and Luke. And Chewie, I suppose.”  
  
 “Chewie was going to kill Lando,” Leia responded quietly.  
  
 To that, Rieekan smirked. “Why didn’t he?”  
  
 Leia pouted her lips and responded, “I told him not to.”  
  
 “Why?”  
  
 Leia just shrugged.  
  
 Rieekan pulled the curtain across the rod of the sanisteam and suggested to Leia that she clean herself. Leia dropped her clothes outside of the sansisteam and started a bath. While she waited for the tub to fill and the steam built around her like a thick, hot fog, she told the older man, “Rieekan,” Leia said, shaking her head and placing a protective hand over her abdomen. “I can’t let anything happen to my babies.”

 “ . . . You know, Lelila, you're going to make an amazing mother.”

 “I'll try.”

 “Hey! Don't worry about Mothma or Command. Like I said, you made it abundantly clear to Mothma that she has no influence over your life and choices. We are going to find Han and I'm going to help you with this too. It will be just fine, Leia.”  
  
 Leia almost laughed at that. Because she wasn’t in the mood to spend a long while in the bath, she wasted no time in wetting her hair and cleaning it with suds of shampoo. She sat back, turned on the shower head and kept it on just long enough that all the bubbles in her hair had been washed out, trailing down her back. “Just fine,” she muttered, combing her fingers through her hair and pushing it all past her shoulders. “Mothma won’t give me an easy time with this,” she predicted. “She won’t double my workload, but she’ll expect as much from me as if I’m not dealing with . . . _this.”  
  
 _“And, again, that’s what I’m here for. And Luke and Chewie. Hey, maybe we could add some child care tips to his programming and he can babysit for you.”  
  
 Leia actually chuckled at that. “Something tells me that that’s a really bad idea.”  
  
 “Yeah, it probably is, but it was just an idea. No, we’ll get the Rogues to babysit.”  
  
 “And all of a sudden, having Threepio babysit for me doesn’t sound so bad . . . “  
  
 Rieekan responded with an amused, but probably agreeing, laugh.  
  
 “What about you, Carlist? Will you babysit for me?”  
  
 “Absolutely, Lelila! Especially if it means I won’t have to go to those High Command meetings anymore.”  
  
 Leia smiled at that, understanding fully what he meant. Being a politician didn’t mean Leia enjoyed the meetings. In fact, she had come up with a few of her own tactics to get through especially long ones . . .   
  
 Her thoughts trailing away, Leia wondered aloud, “Hey, do you think maternity leave applies to the rebellion?”  
  
 Rieekan didn’t respond right away and Leia let him have the time to consider. “I don’t know, Lelila. I’m not sure that’s ever become an issue.”  
  
 “In 22 years of having a rebellion, I’m the first to get pregnant? I don’t believe that. That’s a load of fodder.”  
  
 “Alright. Let’s consider the factors, then. You know what Mothma is good at? Making sure all her officers, commanders, lieutenants, _everyone_ gets their birth control updated.”  
  
 “Han _has_ always enjoyed disobeying orders,” Leia said as a quick side comment while Rieekan continued on.  
  
 “I don’t suppose there is a lot of _time . . . “  
  
 _Leia peeked her head out from behind the curtain and smiled at him, batting her eyes. “Han and I had a lot of time.”  
  
 Rieekan comically scowled at her and Leia burst into delirious laughter.  
  
 “Okay, fine. You’re probably not the first-”  
  
 “But you _are_ the first leader.”  
  
 “I think I would enjoy taking credit for that.”  
  
 “And that’s going to cause some problems.”  
  
 “Who cares? Mothma doesn’t like me, anyway.”  
  
 “She used to like you.”  
  
 “Yeah. She used to place all her pride in me. I was like a favorite child. Second only to her precious Rebel Alliance, of course. But then I even sunk that spot. Like a Calamarian aquatic vessel.”  
  
 “You sure did, Leia. Want to take credit for that, too?”  
  
 “Sure! Why not?”  
  
 Rieekan sighed, still slightly amused by her dramatics. “Are you about done?”  
  
 Leia ran her hands through her hair one last time, listening closely for the sound of bubbles still living in her wet locks. “Yeah, I’m finished,” she told him when she’d finished with her inspection. “You can leave. Luke will be returning from his debriefing with the Rogues soon.”  
  
 “Of course. Take care of yourself, Lelila.”  
  
 “I will.”


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry; I just realized that I forgot to update here last Friday. Well, here you go!

 Leia glared at her reflection in the mirror for a good minute before biting down on her bottom lip and trying again. She remembered when she was young and living on Alderaan; Bail Organa would always tease her that if she couldn’t get something, she wasn’t holding her mouth right. By now, Leia wasn’t sure what to do because she was pretty sure she had twisted her lips in every look there was. No matter how hard she tried though, the snap on her pants refused to close. Leia hardly even minded that she was showing- in fact, there was something oddly fulfilling about it- but she knew that meant she wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. She was close to it becoming quite visible and her uncooperative pants were a daily reminder. She wasn’t sure she even had a problem with that, but it was getting frustrating when she tried getting dressed in the morning. The last week or so, she’d made it by wearing dresses and skirts, but her closet was only so big and putting in a request for new clothes would not go over well with High Command which was the big, all-seeing eye of the rebellion and jumped at every chance to complain about Leia and the difficulties her pregnancy brought up.  
  
 No one else in the rebellion or even aboard  _ Home One  _ knew about her pregnancy besides all of High Command, Luke, Rieekan, Lando, and Chewie. Leia knew others would figure it out soon enough and she would let them. Their opinions didn't matter to her.

 As another month had passed by and now Leia was nearing the end of her first trimester, she was tired, but seeing her belly grow with her babies made the whole thing real in a way it hadn't been before. But as it became more real, it also became harder to bear thoughts of Han and continuing without him.

 Leia stopped fumbling with her button and took a second to examine her figure. With a loving touch, she caressed her bump, smoothing out all the folds and wrinkles in her shirt to better see. “Hey, there, kiddos,” she cooed. “You’re both growing fast, aren’t you? Yeah, Mommy can tell. I’m getting a little too big for my clothes.” Leia’s gaze suddenly found its way to her closet where she remembered she had hidden away one of the shirts Han had let her wear during their trip to Bespin; one of Han’s shirts. “No!” Leia shouted at herself before she realized how she was going to react to her own thought. Once she said it, though, she understood. The last thing she needed were constant reminders of Han and the fact that he couldn’t be with her now. That still hurt. Every day was a struggle in its own right; when she woke up from dreams of Han, memories of Bespin always came like a flood. A torturous flood that took her down with its waves as they crashed over her, drowning her in grief and sorrow. Their time together had ended too soon. They hadn’t had nearly long enough to understand what had happened between them, what had shifted that could never be undone.  
  
 Leia slipped her hands back to their respective place over her belly. Thinking about how she wished she didn’t have to go through this without him. She wished he was here so that she could have told him and they could have dealt with this by now and she wouldn’t have to wonder how she would tell him when he got back. She could only imagine how hard it would be to explain to him what had happened that he’d missed. And when would they finally find him? Would Leia still be pregnant, still carrying their children when she had to explain it to him? Or would their babies already be out of the womb, out in the world and Leia would have to show him two children and explain that they were his. And how would the twins themselves adjust to that? Suddenly having a father that was never there? Would Han even want to be a father?  
  
 Leia slammed down on those thoughts, reprimanding herself. She couldn’t handle those thoughts right now. It was enough to worry about her pregnancy, but with Han missing, she often drove herself crazy with stress and worry. During a particular mood swing, Rieekan had told her not to worry about Han. Leia remembered him promising that he, Lando, and Chewie were going to find him. He had told her that the only thing she needed to worry about was herself and the twins, but it was proving to be harder with every day as the impact of the pregnancy slowly sunk in more and more.  
  
 “Kriff that,” Leia muttered, giving up on her waistband. She untucked her dark blouse from her pants so that the hem hid her untended button. Leia then picked a pair of sandals from her closet, grabbed her daily stack of notes, and headed to the mess for breakfast. Though the looks and murmurs had died down since she’d returned from Cloud City, no one smiled at her in the halls or offered to help carry her load. No one hardly acknowledged her as she passed, so she didn’t acknowledge them. She took the most direct path to the mess, then dropped her pile at her usual spot where Luke sat picking at his portion of morning rice on his tray. “There you are,” he said, sounding relieved. “I’ve been waiting for you.”  
  
 “And I told you I was fine.”  
  
 “What took you so long?”  
  
 “I had to fight the button again,” she said simply. This had quickly become how they referred to the scenario and Luke would always smile, amused, and ask, “Well, who won today?”  
  
 Leia frowned at him, grabbing her identichip and lunch pass from her pocket. “The button.”  
  
 “Too bad.”  
  
 Leia rolled her eyes and fell into the diminishing breakfast line. At the head of the line, Leia flashed her cards and the meal dealer harshly passed her a tray of crusty hotcakes, dried rice, and a small portion of diced fruits. “Thank you,” Leia said as she always did, then rejoined Luke at their table. Now, Lando and Chewie were with them as well as a few of Luke’s squadron friends including Wedge Antilles and “Hobbie”. “Morning, Princess,” Hobbie greeted, his mouth full of soggy hotcake bites. Wedge slapped his arm and half a hotcake fell from his mouth. Leia quickly clamped her mouth shut. As if her gag reflex wasn’t trigger-happy enough . . .   
  
 “That’s enough, Hobbie,” Wedge said, casting him a look.  
  
 “We are in the presence of the princess,” Janson teased, offering Leia an exaggerated, and clumsy, bow.  
  
 Leia set up her tray with all her utensils, placed her water cup closer to herself, then laid a hand on the table between her tray and Luke. Luke quickly shoved a couple vitamins under her hand and Leia pretended to yawn as she tossed them down her throat.  
  
 “Feeling under the weather, Princess?”  
  
 Leia jumped, her gaze darting to Commander Antilles. “Excuse me?”  
  
 He offered her a sympathetic look and nodded to where her hand had been just a moment before. “The pills. I know it’s still been tough with Han gone. If there’s any way us Rogues can help, feel free to give us a shout.”  
  
 “Oh,” Leia almost smiled in her relief. He thought they were anxiety meds. “Of course. Thank you, Wedge. It has been hard. If I need anything, I’ll be sure to send a message via Luke.”  
  
 Hobbie nodded, swallowing his hotcakes. “You do that, Princess.”  
  
 “Please,” Leia insisted with a shake of her head. “There’s no need for that here.”  
  
 Hobbie winked at her, calling her, “Leia.”  
  
 “Really, though, Leia,” Wedge persisted. “Are you alright?”  
  
 “I think I’ll be okay,” she assured him. “Thank you, Wedge.”  
  
 “Of course, Leia.”  
  
 Leia made quick work of finishing her light meal, hoping to avoid any more questions about Han and the possibility of someone else coming to the realization that they weren’t anxiety meds Leia had taken. Luke took notice of her rush and choked down his last few bites to catch up with her. She got up from their table to put away her tray and started out of the commons area and down the hall.  
  
 “Whoa!” Luke hurried after her. “Slow down. Where are you headed to?”  
  
 “Anywhere but here.”  
  
 When he finally caught up to her, Luke grabbed Leia’s arm and pulled her back around to face him. She glared at him. “What on Coruscant is wrong? Could you please try to stifle down your exaggerated emotions for five seconds and tell me what’s bothering you?”  
  
 Leia held back a sigh. “I don’t know. I just feel- I’m really tired. And annoyed. And afraid.” Leia took Luke’s arm and pulled him out of the middle of the hallway and to a less conspicuous place to talk. Luke didn’t take his gaze off of her.  
  
 “For three months, Luke, I’ve been trying to grasp what’s happening and I couldn’t, but . . . “  
  
 When she didn’t finish her thought, but instead let her gaze wander away, Luke’s gaze turned to the empathetic and attentively listening look he sometimes got; the one that meant he was  _ really  _ listening. “But now what?” he asked. “Is it getting harder?”  
  
 Leia shook her head as her chin dropped and her gaze fell to her stomach. “It’s starting to sink in,” she assured him. “And now I can’t deny it. And that’s kind of scary.”  
  
 “It shouldn’t be scary,” Luke shook his head and said, “Rieekan and I are here-”  
  
 “I  _ know _ that, Luke. You both constantly assure me of that. I never forget that I’m not alone. It’s just . . . everything else.”  
  
 “Everything-?”  
  
 “Everything from thinking about Han to wondering how I’m going to provide for the babies to- there’s no way on Coruscant I’m having  _ twins _ \- and how will I keep them safe? How am I supposed to take care of myself when I don’t have clothes that fit? Am I supposed to make some official announcement to the rest of the Alliance, explaining that I’m pregnant with Captain Solo’s children? . . . ” Her face fell and she suddenly found the words to explain the fear and terror that had so suddenly gripped her heart. “I’m being really dramatic, aren’t I?” Luke scrunched his nose and raised a hand to show his thumb and forefinger nearly touching. Leia laughed, covering her face with her hands. When she relaxed, she told him simply, “I’m scared, Luke. I’m terrified and I don’t know what the fierfek I’m supposed to do.”  
  
 Luke paused. “Maybe we should go to one of our quarters.”  
  
 Leia glanced over his shoulder and nodded. “I think we should.”

 “Okay, Lei, relax,” Luke said as soon as they were in the privacy of his quarters. Leia sat on the edge of his bed and bit her lip, watching him nervously. “First of all, you need to calm down. Second of all, I think it might help if you were a little more specific.”   
 Leia sighed, grabbing the frayed ends of Luke’s blanket and pulling at the tattered edges. “I don’t think I can be any more specific than I already was. Luke, I’m not ready to be a mother.”   
 “Well, that’s rough.”   
 Leia frowned, upset, and threw his pillow. “I’m serious, Luke! I don’t know what to do.”

 “You're overwhelming yourself,” Luke admonished. He pulled out a water bottle from his mini freezing unit and handed it to Leia. He took a seat beside her, pulled her into his arms. “Rieekan and I already told you; you don't have to worry about everything at once. That's what I'm here for.”

 “No,” Leia shook her head against his chest. “I have to be sure everything is taken care of.”

 “Again. Me and Rieekan's job.”

 “It shouldn't be.”

 “Yes, it should. Otherwise, you'll be too stressed to care for the twins.” Luke gave her a firm look, drawing a sigh from Leia. “The least you could do is take a nap before your appointment today. You know Denun is worried about your stress levels.”

 “And how am I supposed to control that?”

 “Leave your work at the office. Talk to me. Focus on the exciting things. I don't know, but anything has to be better than sitting here, stressing over everything. It's like you're trying to miscarry.”

 Leia was fast to turn a sharp glare on Luke, but he only shrugged, slowly rising from the bed. “What?” Luke said softly, “Am I wrong?” He held her gaze and it quickly became too much for Leia and she looked away.

 “Leia, I'm not trying to be mean-”

 “I know you aren't. You're just telling me the truth.”

 Luke kneeled before her. “And?”

 She took a shuddering breath and when she found the courage to once again hold his gaze, tears were gathering in her soft eyes. “I want to do everything I can to keep my babies healthy.”

 Luke smiled gently at her. He nodded once. “I know you do.”

 Leia folded into his embrace and rested her chin on Luke's shoulder. “Then, tell me how I'm supposed to keep going.”

 Luke gathered her in his arms and laid her out in his bed. He pulled the blankets over her small form and tucked her in like she was still a child. “Relax,” he told her. “Get some rest before your appointment. I'll let you worry later.”

* * *

 

 “Alright,” Denun smiled at Leia, sitting forward in her desk chair. “Let's see!”

 Leia dropped her gaze to her stomach and her fingers slowly moved to start pulling down the zipper to her dark jacket. She slid her arms out of the sleeves and Luke stood to take it from her. Leia slid off the medbunk and stood up straight. Denun’s mouth opened. Leia didn't even need to smooth out the wrinkles of her shirt for her new belly to be apparent. It already had a small rounded shape to it and Denun could have chided herself for being so surprised.

 The doctor wagged a finger up and down and instructed Leia, “Pull up your shirt. I'll measure you, then we can check your weight.”  
  
 Ka’ila Denun tied a tape measure around Leia’s abdomen, recorded the number, then gestured for Leia to stand on a scale. Leia slid off her shoes and stepped onto the scale, choosing to watch the doctor’s face rather than the number at her feet. The doctor frowned and, over the period of several seconds, her frown only deepened.  
  
 “What’s wrong?”  
  
 The Ho’Din brought her gaze back up to Leia and she squeezed her lips in a firm line. “Your weight, Leia. You’ve hardly gained six pounds.”  
  
 Leia frowned back. “Well, how much do you expect me to have gained?”  
  
 “At least ten would be favorable.”  
  
 “ _Ten?”  
_ _  
_“I don’t think that’s really asking much, Leia.” Denun sighed, turning to the datapad she’d been taking notes on for the last several minutes. “You’re carrying twins. They need the extra weight. _You_ need it. But you’ve only gained six pounds and they’re all in your belly. Ten is only what I was expecting as of right now.”  
  
 “Well, how much am I supposed to gain by the end of my pregnancy?”  
  
 “Typically, women carrying twins should gain 35 to 45 pounds.”  
  
 Leia laughed shortly, though her expression was humorless. “ _45?_ Denun, I’m almost a third of the way through my pregnancy and I’ve only gained six pounds. You expect me to gain _45_ pounds by the end of my third trimester?”  
  
 Denun gave a quick shrug. “35 to 45,” she repeated. “How much of your portions are you eating at each meal?”  
  
 Leia crossed her arms. “I’ve been finishing all of my meals. Luke will tell you!”  
  
 Before Denun could object, Luke nodded. “She is, actually.”  
  
 At first, Denun just sighed, dropping her head and rubbing at her greenish-yellowish clammy forehead. “I’m sure you are, actually. That’s not the problem. No, they just aren’t feeding you enough.”  
  
 Leia blinked in surprise. “I should be eating more?”  
  
 “Well, you are pregnant!”  
  
 Leia looked at Luke, her brow furrowed in confusion. “I know _nothing.”  
_ _  
_He chuckled softly at her while Denun began jotting away furiously on a flimsi sheet. “Bring this to Councilor Mothma,” she said, tearing off a portion of the flimsi and handing it to Leia. “Whatever they’re feeding you now, I want your portions nearly doubled.” She said this with big, urgent eyes and Leia almost smiled.  
  
 “So, I’m _supposed_ to be eating a lot more.”  
  
 “Not necessarily, though I do think it would do you some good considering how skinny you are. Usually, with a pregnancy, it’s just important to be sure you’re getting all the proteins and calories you need. However, since you started traveling with the fleet three years ago, I believe your medical records show you’re already underweight. So, yes; I do want you eating more. But I also want you eating real food.”  
  
 Luke took his turn to frown, turning his head to look Denun’s way. “I don’t think the Alliance cooks serve any of that.”  
  
 Denun sighed. “Talk to Mothma,” she repeated, nodding at the flimsi in Leia’s hand. “If she doesn’t cooperate, send her to me.”  
  
 Now, Leia smirked. “Wait. Let me get this straight. You _want me_ to eat more.”  
  
 Denun looked at her and nodded. “Yes.”  
  
 “ _Oh,_ this is too good!” Leia beamed, smoothing out the piece of flimsi between her fingers.  
  
 “Leia, I’m serious, though. You need to gain weight. _Fast.”  
_ _  
_ __“And if I don’t?”  
  
 The Ho’Din doctor glanced briefly at Leia’s rounding baby bump, then flicked her gaze back to hers. “If you want to ensure that both of your children are born healthy let alone alive . . . “ The color instantly left Leia’s face and Luke jumped to his feet, fearful that she was about to collapse. Denun continued, “Go talk to Mothma about your portions.”

* * *

 

 A young, gossipy pilot of Gold Squadron smiled to herself, turning back down the corridor. This was just too good, she thought. Surely, the Rogues would get a kick out of it. And those who had betted in favor of the princess losing her innocence to the Corellian pirate were going to be paid healthily by the rest of the poor betters. Because a new detail to the princess’s trip with Captain Solo had slipped and the pilot girl couldn’t wait to see the looks on the others’ faces when they heard all that had transpired between the couple. And what was going to happen.  
  
 She walked with confidence and a kick to her step because Wes Janson had betted against her, firm in the belief that there was no way Princess Leia Organa would let Solo into her pants. With a bright, sly smile, she found the Rogues’ usual spot and smirked at the jolly men. “Janson, Hobbie, Liber! You’re not going to believe what I just heard. I was in the medical wing when I saw someone else was paying Dr.Denun a special visit . . . “


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I can say things get exciting from here, but I really love the content in these next few chapters, so I hope you all do, too.

  "Mothma," Leia knocked softly when she approached the woman's office aboard the _Home One. "_ Are you here?"

 "Princess? Come in." Mothma's voice sounded less icy than had around Leia in the last couple months and Leia took it to mean progress. It relieved her as she entered the office with Denun's slip of flimsi in her hand behind her back.

  "May I help you?" Mon Mothma asked from where she sat at a desk, her chin tilted down, but her eyes glancing at Leia.

  Leia nodded and took a seat before the desk. "I don't mean to bother you, Mon Mothma, but I just finished with an appointment with Doctor Denun."

  "Hm. And how is your child?"

  Absentmindedly, Leia brushed at her abdomen as she responded. "We're doing alright. Though, things could be better. I actually came to discuss a detail of my pregnancy-"

  "Princess, quite frankly, I don't care how your child is faring. I have matters of the galaxy on my hands."

  "As do I, Chief-Councilor. But, _quite frankly,_ when it comes to the Rebellion and my own child, my own child ranks slightly higher. I would appreciate it if you listened to me for just a minute. My doctor is worried because I haven't gained much weight. She thinks it would help if I were served bigger portions for my meals."

  Mothma blinked and, suddenly, all the little warmth Leia had thought she'd seen in the woman's eyes was gone. "Bigger portions?" she repeated. "What do you mean?"

  "Well, I mean just that, Mothma." She handed her Denun's flimsi. "Doctor Denun says I'm underweight and that I should be given more-"

  "I understand that, Princess, but do you? You're asking me for special favors just because you're having a baby. Special treatment isn't fair, is it? We just can't afford that."

  Leia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Mothma, you know me. I'm hardly one to ask for special favors, but this is important. This is vital. For the life of my very own child." Leia figured it wasn't wise to use now as the time and inform Mothma that she was actually pregnant with twins, so she left it at that.

  "Perhaps you would find your argument easier to defend if you weren't asking for so many favors."

  "Favors? What else could you possibly be thinking of-?"

  "I believe it was you who requested a search team be deployed to rescue Captain Han Solo."

  Leia shrunk back.

  "Am I right? Princess, when you made that request, were you even aware of your pregnancy?"

  "Uh, no, but-"

  "Then, it would seem that you _are_ one to ask for special favors."

  "This is absurd! Mothma, I'm pregnant! I couldn't care less if you liked me or not, but this is beyond me. This is my child! All that I ask is to be fed properly to ensure my child's health."

  "You ask for resources that we don't have. _This,_ Princess Leia, is why we give out mandatory birth control."

  "The birth control may be mandatory, but show me where in the Alliance's independent laws it says that it is illegal to get pregnant."

  Mothma held Leia's gaze for a long moment. "Consider this your fault, Princess. The Alliance is not to blame."

  Behind Leia, the door opened and Denun herself stepped in, an armful of documents in hand. "I'm sorry to bother you, Chief-Councilor, but I told the princess to discuss her dietary needs with you. I thought I might be able to explain if need be."

  "Actually, Doctor Denun," Leia smiled at the Ho'Din. "I think an explanation is just what Mothma needs."

  By Leia's tone, Denun knew what was happening. She laid her stack on Mothma's desk and pulled out a certain sheet, making a show of scanning it. "Article 43, Section 16 of the Rebel Alliance's Official Guidelines of Member Welfare. 'Every member holds the right to treatment expected and required based upon their healthcare needs; this includes physically, mentally, and emotionally'." She laid the document before Mothma's eyes, her finger casually positioned near Mothma's signature of recognition declaring her the very writer. Mothma's eyes went wide and her cheeks turned fiercely pink.

  "Now," Denun continued, "Leia needs to be taking in at least 300 more calories than she regularly does and on a daily basis."

* * *

  Leia admired her new lunch card in all its glory, tucking it safely in her pocket with her identichip. She could hardly wait for her next meal, imagining the proportions, but stayed content with just the thought for now. She still had a meeting before lunch time.

  An hour later, Leia's stomach was grumbling and she was both surprised and thankful that the meeting had ended so quickly. Luke met her in the hall and Leia recounted her and Mothma's face-off on the way to the mess hall. The commons were already busy, filled with soldiers, pilots, and leaders alike in the somewhat small space. As Leia entered with Luke, though, several people froze their discussions to watch Leia pass, their gazes following her. Some glared, but most snickered, pointing at Leia and laughing. Rather quickly, Leia grew uncomfortable and melted into Luke's side. He noticed and took her arm, guiding her through the mess. A figure came approaching them, nearly running, and Leia stopped at the sight of Wedge Antilles's alarmed expression. "Leia," he greeted her softly.

  "Wedge." Leia frowned, forcing herself not to look around at the surrounding crowd. "What's going on?"

  The commander's gaze fell for a moment, but quickly returned to meet Leia's. "Who all is supposed to know about your pregnancy?"

  Leia's jaw dropped and her heart fell. "How did you find out?"

  "Leia, answer me first."

  Leia's brows drew together in fear. "I only told High Command, Luke, General Rieekan, Chewie, and Lando. How did you . . . ?"

  "Somebody else found out, Leia. I'm sorry, but everyone knows now."

  Now, Leia did look around. Everyone was staring at her, smirking, pointing, shouting coarse insults, throwing vulgar comments her way. Slut Princess, Ice Mother, Alderaanian dirt, Corellian digger. She was now the slime and juice of the Rebellion. She saw them and they saw her and Leia's heart started pounding so hard, Leia felt like she couldn't breathe. All the relief and happiness she had in her left with a rush.

  She was nothing.

  She tried to force herself to feel nothing, but the combined emptiness of missing Han and the assault she was currently enduring was too much to bear. The tears were inevitable and they poured down her face.

  Leia felt something tugging on her arm and hardly even realized it was Luke and Wedge until they were standing in an empty hallway, the mess hall's roars and cheers a background noise. Leia slumped to the floor, sobbing while Luke tried to build her back up. She fell against him and. Wedge lifted her chin, joining Luke's effort to calm her. She was somewhere else, though. Somewhere else in a world of pain and torture and torment.

  Something in Leia was trying to shatter, but Luke wouldn't let it. "Hey, Lei, look at me. Listen to me. Please. Lei, come on."

  Leia obeyed, but she didn't relax. Her cries didn't cease.

  "Are you really ashamed?" Luke asked her. "Are you really ashamed of what they're mocking you for? Ashamed of being pregnant with Han's child?"

  An actual smile made its way to Leia's lips and she shook her head. "Never. I just . . . "

  "It was everything else about what they just did. I know. But if you smile, if you don't let it get to you, it won't be any fun for them. Be proud, Leia. Keep your head up and they'll only be able to look down."

  Leia finally relaxed enough that Luke could carry her and he brought her to her bed. Wedge stood by and watched, almost jealous, as Luke helped Leia settle into bed. He took off her jacket and shoes and laid her lunch card on her nightstand. Wedge picked it up. "Luke, I'll go grab her lunch tray and bring it in for her."

  Luke nodded, his attention still fixed on Leia as he tucked the blankets around her small form.

* * *

  Wedge left Leia's quarters and returned to the mess hall where the tumultuous assault had calmed considerably. None of the leaders had made a move to stop it. Everyone seemed to be in it against Leia and it disgusted Wedge.

  He went through the empty lunch line. The server standing behind the cart took Leia's lunch card, glared at it, then filled a tray with proportions bigger than Wedge was sure anyone was allowed. With another glare, the server slammed the tray on the counter and Wedge left with it. He went to the Rogues usual table for a quick word with his pilots, but found the area blocked by a crowd of witnesses to a fight. Wedge pushed his way through to see half his pilots futilely trying to break up a fight between Lando Calrissian and several random soldiers Wedge didn't know by sight. The rest of his own squadron was helping Lando in the fight.

  "Wanna' call her that again?" Lando was yelling, holding up a man by his collar. "Come on! You said it once! Say it again! I dare you! Say it again!"

  "Hey!" Wedge screamed, setting down Leia's tray and spinning back around to grab one of his own men by the shoulder. Cut it out! Get off each other!"

  Janson took a large step back from whoever he'd been fighting, now sporting a bloody lip. Hobbie sighed, pushing away another guy. He pulled Lando back who maintained a steady glare on his opponent. Slowly, the Rogues and Lando followed Wedge out. When they were far enough from the scene, Wedge cursed. "What the kriff was _that_ about? Huh?"

  Hobbie looked sad as he squatted down, rubbing at his scalp. "We weren't trying to be mean to Leia," he said. "Honest, Wedge! Before we evacuated Hoth, Janson and I just thought it was funny. You know, Han and Leia. We didn't realize they were ever going to be serious. Or that they'd treat Leia like this."

  Wedge nodded. "Alright. I see what happened. Just . . . try to stay out of anymore trouble, alright? That's not going to help Leia."

* * *

  "Knock, knock." Wedge returned to Leia's quarters and held up her tray. "I brought lunch. I didn't know the Alliance had this much food. At least, the cook didn't seem eager to give it up."

  Leia managed a soft smile. "Thanks, Wedge."

  Behind Wedge, General Rieekan suddenly barged in. "Lelila?" He stopped and glanced over the princess. "You're alright? I was in the conference room with Dodonna, but I heard what happened."

  Leia nodded, positioning her tray on her lap. "I'm alright, Rieekan."

  "Okay. Good." He nodded, slowly relaxing as he saw that Leia was unharmed and relaxed herself. "Are you sure? I have no idea how the word got out so fast. I hadn't heard anything from anyone before-"

  "Some chick saw Leia in Medical," Wedge said, his brow furrowed in disgust. "She came straight to the betting squadrons. It spread fast from there."

  Leia didn't respond, instead turning her focus to her tray. She picked at a sandwich and crackers, admiring the real deli meats and the cheese spread that came with the crackers.

  Everyone was quiet for a long moment.

  "Lelila," Rieekan spoke softly, sitting down on the edge of Leia's bed. "Are you sure you're alright?"

  Leia set down her partially-eaten sandwich and made a face like she was holding back tears. Luke sat on her other side and squished her, taking her hand. "I'm frustrated that I'm letting it bother me so much," she said.

  Rieekan frowned at her. "Leia, I think it's okay if that hurt you. They didn't call you the nicest names."

  "But they want me to be ashamed of it. They want me to be ashamed of the months I spent with Han, ashamed that I'm pregnant."

  "And are you?"

  Without another word, Leia shook her head.

  Rieekan nodded again. "You shouldn't be."

  "I can handle their criticism," Leia assured him. "But I can't go back out there."

  "You don't have to."

  Leia gave a small, teasing smile. "Because I have servants to who wait on me hand and foot?"

  Rieekan grinned. "That's what we are?"

  "Well, that's what you've been doing. But at least I have you guys, I guess. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you and Luke."

  Rieekan hugged her once, assuring her, "Don't you worry, Lelila. You'll always have us whenever you need us. Now, I have to head off for another briefing. Do me a favor and stay in bed today, Lelila. You deserve it."

  Leia smiled softly at him and nodded as he left.

  "Well," Wedge sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "If you ever need anything, Leia, you know where to find us Rogues. Anything, really." He started for the door, then turned back to genuinely smile at her. "And congratulations, Princess. I'm sure Han would be happy, too."

  Leia's face brightened as she turned to look at Wedge. Her eyes stung and it took all of Leia's strength to hold back the tears this time. Quietly, she responded, "Thank you, Wedge."

* * *

  General Cracken did nothing to hide the glare he sent Calrissian's way. He had Lando sitting in a chair while he stood tall before him, his arms crossed and his expression stern. "Fights are not acceptable around here, Calrissian," he said firmly. "Fights are for children. Fights are what you have when you don't have enough basic skills to deal with a simple situation. Fights are used to _create_ drama."

  "Sir, they were insulting the princess. I didn't think _that_ should have been acceptable."

  "So you punched someone?"

  "Yes, sir."

  "Because they said a few words?"

  Lando looked up at Cracken, then cocked his head to the side as he prepared his response. "Because Commander Airel called Princess Leia a slut when last month he held a challenge to see who could get the most women in Intelligence in bed. Oh, by the way, how _was_ your night with the lovely Lieutenant Kalissy?"

  Cracken's eyes lit on fire. "We're done speaking, Calrissian."

  "Yes, I think we are."

  Lando walked away smoothly, catching Rieekan's grin of approval and his snickering. He pulled out a chair and sat with the general. "So, you enjoyed my little performance?"

  "I found it very inspiring," Rieekan grinned.

  "So . . . you wanted to talk to me?"

  Rieekan nodded, taking a long sip of his caf. He swallowed, then said, "I have an errand for you."

  "An errand?"

  "Yes. When you joined the Alliance after Captain Solo's freezing, you said you felt guilty and wanted to pay Leia back."

  "Of course."

  "Then, I want you to join our usual team on their next supply run."

  "A- uh, you want me to go on a _supply run?"_

  "I know it's nothing fancy, but, trust me, it's important. Don't you owe Leia?"


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of my favorite chapters! Leia's Support Squad has some plans.

 “Ready for your first supply run, Calrissian?” one of the soldiers chuckled as he stretched in his seat in their transport, sitting across from Lando. Feigning his excitement, he nodded vigorously. “What are we picking up?” he asked.  
  
 The runner gave a little frown. “The general didn’t tell you?” he yelled over the roar of the transport’s engines.  
  
 “Nuh-uh. Rieekan said he had a special list for me and handed me a flimsi. Said the pilot would know where to drop me off.”  
  
 “Huh. Funny. Well, Madine put in a special request for newer X-Wings. And we could use some more medical supplies. What’s the general got you running for?”  
  
 Lando fingered the flimsi sheet Rieekan had given him. “I don’t know. He told me not to peek until I got dropped off.”  
  
 “Huh.”  
  
 “Calrissian,” the pilot peeked out from the cockpit. “We’re here.”  
  
 “Alright. Thanks, Glier.”

* * *

 

  “Alright, Runners Two, Three, Four, and Five. Watch out for some unfriendlies in the back of the shop. Have you gotten through the Wings’ access codes?”  
  
 “Just about, Runner Leader. Man, Cracken’s going to be happy! We could almost make ourselves a whole new squadron with these babies!”  
  
 “Quiet, Runner Five. Be sure not to trip any alarms.”  
  
 Runner Five keyed an acknowledgment via their comm channel. Another runner keyed in about his success in escaping the planet’s atmosphere with a Y-Wing and new engines while two others were still working feverishly to hotwire an X-Wing.  
  
 “Three, Four? We’ve got signs of mechanics and bucketheads moving in. Watch the south end of the docking bay.”  
  
 Suddenly, blaster fire erupted over the team’s commlinks and they all waited for anxiously for Runners Three and Four to respond. The rapid exchange of laser fire continued for a few moments longer before huffing breaths responded to the others. “Leader, you there?”  
  
 “Pfft! Three and Four, are  _ you  _ there?”  
  
 “We’re making it. You can be expecting us up in the air in a few short moments, sir.”  
  
 “Thank goodness. And hurry up over there!”

* * *

 

 “ _ Ohhh,  _ Rieekan!” Lando growled beneath his breath as he took in the sight of the store before him. “One day, I’m going to get you back for this.” He took a long breath, then walked forward and entered the store.  
  
 He supposed it would have been bad enough if Rieekan had just sent him to a women’s department store. Yes, casually shopping in the extra small section of Lady Liva’s Dress Store for Women of All Species would have been horrifying. But this was a whole other level of embarrassment. So, Lando thought.  
  
 “Well, hello there, sir!” A cheery and friendly voice greeted Lando as he entered the maternity store. “I see you’ve come by yourself. Your baby mama must be tired.”  
  
 Lando went pink in the cheeks. “Yes, she must be.”  
  
 “So, what can I do you in for?”  
  
 “Um. Clothes?”

* * *

 

 It was on purpose, Lando swore, that Glier took a long sip of water from his canteen as Herf asked, “Wait, say it again! Rieekan sent you  _ where?”  
_ _   
_ __ Lando looked away, directing his glare out the viewport instead. “To a maternity store!”  
  
 Glier’s drink spewed from his mouth and at Lando and Lando turned to face him, his glare still remaining affixed to his face. “Wanna’ do that again?”

* * *

 

 “Leia, I brought dinner.”  
  
 Leia jumped awake at the sound of her door sliding open and Luke walking in. Standing in the doorway with a tray, Luke froze. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were sleeping.”   
 “No, it’s fine.” Leia yawned and quickly combed her fingers through her tangled hair. She pulled a pony off her wrist and set to work braiding her long tresses. “Thank you for bringing my meals in. Although, it makes me feel bad.”  
  
 “Don’t feel bad,” Luke insisted. He came to her side, set her tray on the nightstand, and sat back in a chair that was positioned at her bedside. “It’s nothing, Leia. Really. I don’t have any other friends I would sit with at lunch anyway.”  
  
 Leia gave him a look. “Not even the Rogues?”  
  
 “Well, they aren’t as fun when they get moody like you are.” Leia tossed him a comical glare and Luke just chuckled. “You’re tired today,” he noted.  
  
 Laying her napkins out on her lap, Leia nodded. “I felt nauseous earlier, but then it passed. Now, I just feel exhausted. But I don’t want to stay in bed all day either.” She paused, fork in hand.  
  
 “Maybe, when you’re feeling better, we could take a walk around the decks in the back of the  _ Home.  _ Or at night tomorrow when everybody’s in their quarters.”  
  
 Leia smiled at his idea. “Yeah. That sounds nice.”  
  
 “We could meet Dr.Denun later, take our walk, then head back to bed and we wouldn’t have to run into anyone.”  
  
 This time, Leia just nodded.

 She finished her meal quickly, then laid the tray back on her nightstand. There, she’d put up a holo of her, Luke, and Han shortly after they’d met. How things had changed since then . . .  
  
 Luke fell asleep. It was nearing close to  _ Home One’s  _ curfew, so Leia got up to flick off the lights and cuddled herself up in her blankets with her journal and a book light.

* * *

 

**Week 16**

_  A few weeks have passed and I’ve hardly been out of my room since the incident in the mess hall. Their insults still reverberate through my mind too often for my liking. Sometimes, no matter how hard I try to keep my own thoughts preoccupied. I know I shouldn’t let it bother me, but facing them again and letting them see how far along I am isn’t exactly an alluring thought.  
_ _   
_ _  They are my light right now; my twins, my babies. I’m still terrified of becoming a mother and having two little ones who are dependent on me, but the idea has become much more . . .  _ inviting  _ now. I’m anxious for the evidence that they exist to be clearer. Of course, my belly is growing with them, but I can’t wait to feel the first kick, to find out if both of my babies are girls or boys. Or if I’ll be blessed with one of each.  
_ _   
_ __  It’s been getting easier to keep myself preoccupied with matters of the pregnancy. I’ve found more to worry myself over just enough that Denun isn’t concerned over my stress levels. I’ve been thinking about all the little things the babies will need. Bottles, pacifiers, clothes, toys. I still have no idea where I’ll set up a crib. Maybe right in front of my bed. And names! I can’t believe I haven’t even thought about names!

_ Oh, well. I’ve still got time to figure it all out.  
_ _   
_ _  Time to prepare for my little ones.  
_ _   
_ _  Time to ponder how I’ll tell Han when we find him.  
_ _   
_ _  Time to find Han.  
_ _   
_ __  Anyway, amidst my victimization, I’m learning to push away my unpleasant thoughts by focusing on my pregnancy. There’s plenty enough for me to worry about and I’ve found those things almost calming compared to dealing with everything else. Yes, I used to feel that I'd much rather exhaust myself worrying about the months to come than actually pick up my own tray at meals in the commons. I'm working up the courage. Maybe, tomorrow I'll go with Luke for meals. We'll walk right through the busiest corridors and I'll smile pleasantly when people stop to stare at me and my growing abdomen. I'll emphasize caressing my little bump and they'll be left speechless because nothing they could do could bother me. Maybe sometime.

_  I do not feel a shred of shame for falling in love with Han Solo. Nor am I ashamed that I let Han Solo 'into my pants’. And I am especially not ashamed that I am pregnant with his child. In fact, in a smug kind of way, I'm proud.  
_ _   
_ _  I was thinking about this the other day and I think part of my pride isn’t so smug. Part of my pride stems from my gratefulness that Han and I finally broke each other down. It took a few months, but our joined effort of stubbornness could only last so long and when it broke, it crashed around us, only leaving room for the undeniable truth: it wasn’t so hard for us to deal with each other like we’d made it a big deal to be. Han broke first, then he wore me down until I could deny him no longer. At that point, everything started to fall into place.  
_ _   
_ _  My pride is born of my gratefulness that we figured it out before it was too late. That there was no lightspeed, no quick fix, that it took _ months _ to reach Bespin, that in the circuitry bay, Han forced me to face him, and that I surrendered because I really couldn't keep up the lie for much longer. I’m endlessly thankful for that trip to Bespin and I am even thankful that my contraceptives, and Han's, expired. Otherwise, I don't know how I would get through my life without Han. _ __   


* * *

 

 “Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!”  
  
 Leia groaned, pulling her covers over her head as she felt them being tugged away from her. “I’m tired!  _ You  _ go away!”  
  
 With a single snap, Luke tore her blankets off of her and Leia screamed, grabbing her pillow and throwing it his way. With ease, he caught it. “Morning, Mommy.”  
  
 “Don’t call me that.”  
  
 “You might as well get used to it.”  
  
 “Okay, but I really don’t want to hear  _ you  _ call me that.” Leia wiped at her eyes and got out of bed. “What time is it?”  
  
 “Time to get a new chrono.”  
  
 “You’re not funny.”  
  
 Luke smirked at her. “And you’re not funny anymore, either. Especially in the morning.”  
  
 Leia slapped a hand to her stomach, glaring at him. “Maybe you shouldn’t wake me up so early, then.”  
  
 Luke dropped his arms and huffed. “Leia, it’s nearly nine!”  
  
 She just groaned again, dragging herself to the refresher.  
  
 Half an hour later, Leia was clean and dressed. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun at the back of her head, too tired to bother with actually braiding it. When she came out of the refresher, she froze upon seeing her small living room packed full. All of Rogue Squadron, Luke, General Rieekan, Admiral Ackbar, Lando, and Chewie stood there, smiling at her. “Um . . . “ Leia found herself at a loss for words and had no idea what to do or say, especially since none of  _ them  _ were talking. “What’s going on?”  
  
 Rieekan chuckled as he hurried over and took her by her shoulders to steer her to a chair. “Sit down, Lelila. We’ve got a surprise for you.”  
  
 “A surprise?”  
  
 “Relax.” He gently pushed her onto her couch and everyone crowded around her. Rieekan kneeled in front of her, holding her gaze. “I found one of your father’s saving accounts.”  
  
 Leia gaped. “How? Where?!” Before Alderaan had been destroyed, obliterated in a cloud of fire and smoke, Bail Organa had spent years setting up saving accounts in various banks and planets across the galaxy. He’d called them contingency plans, telling Leia they would be for her in the future if ever she was in need. Leia had known he’d spread them in hopes that the Empire wouldn’t notice all the Organas’ saved up money and question it, but Leia had never had an idea as to how much he had saved up or where any of it was.  
  
 “He had a big one stored on Bilbringi. I found it by accident, but it was kept under the name  _ ‘Pricsa Liti’.”  
_ _   
_ __ Leia smiled, recognizing her old native tongue. “Little Princess,” she translated, her eyes already filling with tears.  
  
 Rieekan nodded. “And then I knew it was for you. Anyway, I found it and I got an idea.”  
  
 Rieekan stepped back and Wedge came forward, smiling. “You’ve been having a tough time. People around here certainly aren’t helping, so we thought we’d remind you that you aren’t alone and that you still have support.  _ And  _ that you can call upon us for help whenever you need it.”  
  
 “So,” Rieekan traded a look with Lando and the two grinned at each other. “I sent Lando on a little supply run.”  
  
 Lando came forward, carrying several plain bags. He laid them at Leia’s side and she reached to grab one. “Can I open it?” she asked Lando carefully. He nodded. “Please do.”  
  
 Leia opened the bag, glanced in, and the tears finally fell. She clapped a shaky hand over her mouth and laughed. “You shouldn’t have!”  
  
 “Yes, we should have. You needed help and you’re too noble to ask for it, so we just went ahead.” Lando nodded toward the bags. “There you go.”  
  
 Leia reached into the one bag and pulled out a long dress. It had short sleeves and was off white with red, pink, blue and orange flowers covering it. They were clothes. Bags  _ full  _ of maternity clothes. Dresses, shirts, skirts, pants, shoes, plus accessories.  _ Clothes.  
_ _   
_ __ “Oh, Lando! I don’t know what to say! Thank you!” She jumped to her feet and Rieekan looked like he was about to have a heart attack, but Leia laughed, throwing herself into Lando’s arms. “Thank you!”  
  
 Lando laughed, gingerly hugging her back. “It was no problem, Princess. Although, I don’t know what you like to wear, so I just tried to get colors Han said he liked you in.”   
 Leia paused. “Han said- you and Han talked about-?”  
  
 Lando’s grin returned. “He was pretty proud he finally got you. You went to bed earlier than him and we stayed up for a while. He wouldn’t stop talking about you.”   
 Leia blushed.  
  
 The jaunty man paused for a moment, then leaned down and whispered in Leia’s ear, “I know you’ve been worrying yourself over everything, but I think Han will be really happy when he comes back.”  
  
 Leia managed a soft-spoken ‘thank you’, then sat back down.  
  
 “Of course,” Rieekan began again, handing the bags of clothes to Luke to move out of Leia’s way. “You still need all those necessities.” He paused and held Leia’s gaze. A wild grin broke across his face while Leia waited. “So we took care of some of that, too.”  
  
 “Rieekan!”  
  
 The Rogue pilots dragged forward a few more boxes and Leia shook her head, still sobbing. Luke smiled, sitting with her and pulling her into a side hug. As Wedge and Janson opened the boxes, Leia cried into Luke’s shoulder. She could hardly even see through her teary-eyed gaze, but Leia wasn’t bothering to even really look at everything they were pulling out. All she could think about was how much she was indebted to these people. For standing up for her, for supporting her, for going out of their way to help her when she would be lost if left alone.  
  
 All she could think about was how lucky she was and how lucky her babies were, that they had so many caring uncles. For the first time in a couple weeks, Leia felt loved again. At least, she remembered that she was loved, that she wasn’t alone, that everything would be alright and she would figure things out because she had help from all corners. She didn’t have to stand up on her own because Luke was right at her side, hanging onto her arm. As were Rieekan, Lando, Chewie, and so many others. Therefore, Leia had nothing to fear. It would all work out because she wasn’t alone.  
  
 Before she realized the show was over, Luke was standing up and pulling her with him. Leia got up and looked to see Luke grabbing her bags in one hand. He walked her to her room and laid the shopping bags on her bed. “There. Why don’t you pick something out, then we’ll walk to the meeting together.”  
  
 Luke turned to leave, but Leia spun to catch his arm. He blinked at her, but she just smiled. “We’ll go the short way?”  
  
 “If we go the short way, everyone will see you,” he noted, his voice chirpy and almost cheery like he knew what she was thinking which Leia was sure he did.  
  
 She shrugged. “Let them. Kriff their thoughts. I couldn’t care less.”  
  
 Luke actually laughed. He swept her into a quick hug, saying, “That’s right. At least, that’s what Han would say.”  
  
 “Well, I’ve been corrupted!”  
  
 Luke nodded, giving a glance at her belly. “Some time on that long trip to Bespin.”  
  
 He left as his words sunk in for Leia and they drew a smile on her lips. She shut the door and nodded, one hand caressing her belly. “Yeah,” she laughed to herself. “Some time when I lost my restraint.” Silently, to herself, she added,  __ luckily.

* * *

 

 Leia Organa walked down the corridors of  _ Home One,  _ striding confidently. She wore a tight-fitting, red and navy blue striped shirt that accentuated her baby bump and she smiled proudly. Luke walked at her side, letting her have the show as they made their way around and everyone’s gazes followed  _ her.  _ She didn’t mind, though. She felt upbeat today; smugly happy and proud. This time, no one said anything to her nor shouted at her. All were silent and they just turned to watch her pass.  
  
 “Don’t let them bother you,” Luke whispered to her, staring straight ahead. “They can’t hurt you.”  
  
 “ _ I’m not, _ ” Leia insisted with a smile. “In fact, I’m feeling sassy today. If anything,  _ they  _ should watch out.”  
  
 “Oh-ho!” Luke laughed. “Watch out, world! You know, I think your mood swings are kicking in.”  
  
 “Probably.”  
  
 It was smooth walking most of their trip with the Rogues plus Lando and Chewie following as a sort of entourage behind the two friends. They made it just past the commons when someone stepped into Leia’s path. She stood tall, taller than most of the men in the corridor. She glared down her nose at Leia with a sly smile. Her face was brightly colored with glittery teal and purple makeup, and whenever she so much as blinked or flinched a facial muscle, it looked like billboard lights flashing in the night. Leia blinked. “Think you’re all proud now?” the woman asked, smiling. “You’re above everyone else?  _ Special  _ because you’re going to have a baby?” Her smile vanished. “You get special treatment and more food? That’s right. Don’t think the rest of us are that dumb. For, what, two weeks you had the Rogues picking up your tray for for you. That tray  _ stacked  _ with food.”  
  
 Leia was about to object, her voice low and calm, but Luke was getting a nasty look and she was reminded of her own sassy mood of the day. “You really think I’m that selfish? That wasn’t my request.”  
  
 “I’m sure it wasn’t, you dirty princess.”  
  
 Leia rolled her eyes and pushed past her, muttering, “Kriff you,” just loud enough so everyone could hear.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied. This is definitely my favorite chapter!
> 
> Now, I know it's not Friday, but I realized I want to have all of this story up before I start posting my next story and I'm planning on posting the first chapter of that on my birthday which is coming up in a couple weeks. Yeah, I know. I promised I wouldn't do this sort of thing anymore. I'm sorry, but aren't you guys looking forward to more frequent updates?

It was a while before Leia remembered that she hadn't even looked at the rest of the pile Rieekan, Lando, and the pilots of Rogue Squadron had gathered for her. Leia was unwinding from another long, exciting day, returning from a debriefing with a rebel cell group. She slipped off her shoes and let down her hair, waltzing into her room with a tired smile when her eye caught sight of the pile in the corner of her room. At first, it appeared a mess. Boxes stood stacked across the wall alongside a rocking chair, more bags, and even bigger boxes. They were receipts and cards on everything. Leia smiled as she approached the rocking chair and found a card from Gavin Darklighter taped to it. Leia remembered him telling her earlier that his mother had bought it. The Darklighters knew Luke from Tatooine and, by quite the extension, they knew of Leia and wanted to send her something. Young Gavin had flushed with embarrassment and Leia had just laughed.

She sat down on the floor before her bed with a small knife and notebook and began cutting boxes open, taking inventory. She set a light box on her lap and ripped her knife down the folds where the package was only held together by an adhesive. A gust of air blew out along with packaging paper. She reached a hand in and her fingers met something soft and fuzzy. Her hand clamped around it and pulled out a small, pink, plush pittin. Leia smiled wistfully as the simple toy reminded her of a toy chest that had been in her room on Alderaan. Bail and Breha had spoiled her with stuffed animals; they'd been her favorite toys and every one they'd gotten her had become one of her favorites. She remembered the extensive collection with a bittersweet smile while rubbing her belly where her babies were resting. "I'll start a collection for you two. How about that?" Leia spoke to her twins aloud and was surprised at how it calmed herself. "We'll see if there's ever enough room for a toy box after I finish setting up all your guys' things."

"Hey."

Leia jumped, startled at the interruption, but relaxed at the sight of Luke standing in the doorway.

"Hi!"

"Why are you opening all your gifts on the floor?"

Leia shrugged. "Some of them are heavy. Want to help me open them all?"

"Sure." Luke sat down with her on the floor. He took one of the bigger boxes and opened it to find parts for a changing table. "Hey, Leia, do you want me to start putting some of these things together and set up the room?"

Excitedly and enthusiastically, Leia nodded. "If you want to, be my guest! I figured I'd get a head start on putting things together before that gets too difficult for me," Leia explained as she indicated her bulging abdomen with a hand. "Might as well get things prepared early."

Luke nodded as he began pulling different parts from the large box. "Also, I was hoping to talk to you."

"Of course! . . . Is everything alright, Luke?"

Luke seemed uncomfortable; he sat half-turned away from Leia and nearly on the other side of the room. Leia beckoned him closer and he returned to her side, but didn't meet her gaze immediately. "I feel like we should talk more about Hoth."

Leia paused, her hands holding holding several bottles she'd just pulled out of a package. "What about Hoth?"

"Someone asked me today if I'm still going to fight Han for you."

Leia blushed, though she wasn't smitten with the idea of Luke trying to win her heart. It just felt so wrong to Leia. "And what did you tell them?"

"I told them that I didn't want to. You and Han have something special that I wouldn't want to ruin."

"But . . . Does that mean- do you like me like that?" Leia regretted asking as soon as the words left her mouth. Luke was so gentle and tender and naive, Leia feared having to be harsh with him and lose her best friend. Would he understand it if she explained that she valued their friendship just as much as she valued her and Han's love? Would he understand that he didn't mean any less to her since their time on Hoth. It was dangerous territory they were walking around and it truly scared Leia.

Luke stopped his work for a moment and even looked Leia in the eye. Her heart leapt into her throat. "Leia, I think we need to talk about that kiss."

Guilt boiled within Leia and it bubbled over before Luke could say another word. "Look, Luke, I didn't kiss you because I actually wanted to."

Luke just smiled softly, not amused, but not hurt either. "I know, Leia."

"Wait, what?"

"I know that you don't have feelings like that for me now. You didn't even feel that way about me _when_ you kissed me. It was pretty clear what you were doing."

"It was?"

Luke nodded and actually laughed. "Yes, Leia. You were trying to get Han's attention. And, trust me, it worked."

"Luke, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by this-"

"I know you didn't."

"I'm so sorry, Luke. Now, I _really_ wish I hadn't kissed you. Because I don't want to hurt your feelings! Not because I don't like you. I mean, I don't like you, Luke. Well, not like that. I just mean that I don't like you like-"

"Leia," Luke said gently and quietly, but still silenced her. "I get it. You had feelings for Han and you didn't know what to do about them. So, our kiss happened. Yes, I agree that it shouldn't have, but I'm not mad at you. It's pretty clear how you feel about me versus how you feel about Han. I mean," Luke fumbled for words, his eyes once again stuck to Leia's baby bump. "You're pregnant! With Han's child. And Han's not here, so I'll be the best friend I can be. I'll be like your brother because the idea of the two of us together is just a little bit ridiculous. Even if you and Han weren't . . . _together."_

Leia remained silent for a moment longer as she found herself at a loss for words. "Are you sure I didn't hurt your feelings?"

"Don't worry. I don't think I could ever imagine the two of us together. So . . . How about brother and sister?"

Leia smiled warmly, relieved above all else. She fell into his arms for a hug and agreed, "I could

really use a brother right now."

"And, maybe I could be Uncle Luke to the cubs?"

"Cubs?"

"It's what Chewie's calling the twins."

"I think I like that nickname. And, yes, you can be Uncle Luke." Leia got up to her feet and, with a small waddle and her arms widespread for balance, she strode toward her closet. "Hang on a second," she told Luke, "I have a tool box in here somewhere." She disappeared into her closet and returned only a moment later with a heavy tool box. Upon making it halfway back to Luke however, Leia stopped suddenly. Her gaze dropped to the floor as she brought up a hand to rub her belly.

Luke shot to his feet. "Are you alright? Here, you shouldn't be carrying that," he lightly scorned and took the tool set from her. "What's wrong?"

Absently, Leia shook her head with both of her hands now holding her stomach. "I've been feeling this weird _feeling_ all day. Like flutterflies in my stomach. But I don't feel queasy or nauseous. It really isn't making me feel sick, but it still feels like flutters."

Luke stepped closer to her, his gaze falling to her stomach where she held her children. "You don't think you're feeling them move, do you?"

" _Move?"_ Leia seemed entranced by the idea. Her arms wrapped around her protruding belly thoughtfully, protectively. "You think?"

"I don't know. I just remember your doctor saying you're about at the point when you would start feeling that. How far along are you right now?"

As she recalled her last appointment with Denun which had been a couple weeks ago, Leia smiled the most beautiful smile Luke had seen her give. "Six days ago marked twenty weeks," she reminded him. Her eyes glittered at the possibility, at the thought that she was feeling her children wriggling around in her womb. She asked again, her face alight with excitement, "You really think?"

Luke laughed shortly, setting the tool box down beside the changing table parts. "When is your next appointment?"

Leia almost frowned. "In a couple days."

"Why don't you sit down, rest, write. Just relax. I'll work on putting some of these things together, okay?"

Leia nodded. "Okay."

Luke picked up her rocking chair and moved it to the side of her bed close to the nightstand so she could reach her comm, datapad, or journal. Then, he sat down with the tool set and heavy boxes several feet before Leia so she could watch.

* * *

_**Week 21** _

_Tomorrow will mark 21 weeks, but aren't I close enough?_

_Somehow, the impact of hitting the halfway mark in my pregnancy flew right over me, but I feel it now. My belly is huge, though the twins still have some growing to do. Lando always smirks when he sees me and claims that I'm already waddling. Also, I think I've been feeling the twins' first movements today. Thinking about it now, I'm pretty sure I felt it for the first time last night. I was tired and getting ready for bed. I hadn't thought much of the strange fluttering coming from deep in my belly, but during today's debriefing, the wriggling around was pretty constant. That makes me really happy, knowing that my babies are healthy and flourishing._

_But like any happy thought I manage these days, the joy is nearly overshadowed by my sorrow over Han's missing body. Still, I ask myself every single day,_ would Han really be happy about a baby? Twins? When we find him, how do I know he won't do everything he can to distance himself from the role and responsibilities of being a father? How do I know he'll want to get back to where we were on Bespin; happy, mesmerized by each other and falling deeper in love?

_The fact is that I don't. I don't know if he'll want to be a father, if he'll even want to meet them._

_Oh! I can't torture myself with such negative thoughts on the matter. It might just be better if I entertain the unlikely even if my dreams are crushed when I get Han back._

_I do miss him terribly and I long to feel his arms wrapped around my body, long for him to hold me like he did. On the_ Falcon, _in the crew lounge that early morning when my mind betrayed me and all I could dream of were my parents dying in a sudden inferno. Alderaan's cries of anguish echoed just beneath my skin and I felt uncomfortable even being alive._ You don't deserve to live, _a voice kept whispering in my ear._ A true loyal princess would have stayed with her people in a time of such great need. And what did you do?

_I listened to Daddy and ran. He told there was hope, that I was the hope. Whatever he meant by that . . . He'd urged me on, going on a tangent about how he could no longer deny me my destiny and that I had to go, hurry, and find General Kenobi. And what had I done? My 'destiny' was quite clearly my ticket off of peaceful Alderaan and closer to the heart of the Rebellion, so I seized it and ran. Leaving Daddy and Mama behind. And Aunts Tia, Celly, Rouge. And Memily and Sabé and everyone else . . ._

_These thoughts had plagued me that day, on the anniversary of my home's destruction. The same thoughts of loneliness, isolation, and emptiness that I had felt following the day Luke and Han had whisked me off the Death Star had returned with a vengeance. The survivor's guilt was unbearable. Until Han had found me hidden under the crew lounge's dejarik table, my knees tucked under my chin._

" _What're you doing under there, Princess?"_

" _Isn't it obvious? I'm hiding from the universe."_

" _Then I am very sorry for you."_

_This particular snippet of our trip had happened before our first kiss and, while that kiss still burns me inside, I wish I could tell Han right now how much it meant to me when he sat underneath the table with me and hugged me. He'd filled my emptiness, filled my soul with peace, and thawed a large portion of my frozen heart. He'd started lighting the spark that lit my body on fire when he first touched his lips to mine._

_I could never have imagined that the fire itself would be part of a bigger picture. That fire would lead to the glorious burning that seeped through my body and deep into the nurturing folds of my womb where was created new life. Or, new_ lives. _I feel them now, like flutterflies flying about excitedly in my belly._

_I can't wait to see my little babies and to know their genders and if they'll look more like Daddy or me. I can't wait to hold them in my arms and shower them with my love. For now, though, I'll just have to be content with holding them in my belly._

* * *

Leia had been having the exact same dream for over a week now. In her recurring dream, she relived the moment Han had shown her the filled out recruitment form. She'd thought nothing of it with the consideration in mind that that little instance had directly led to the conception of their children whom Leia was currently carrying. However, on this day, she couldn't get the dream out of her mind and watched it transform into a daydream so it could bother her at all hours of the day.

She couldn't even pay attention during the contingency meeting when half of _Home One's_ occupants had met after news of a minor rebellion on Talfaglio. She sat between Luke and Chewbacca, staring at her own hands while she stroked her belly. Han's voice echoed in her mind, but seemed louder than Ackbar and Mothma's droning.

" _Here. It's for you."_

_Han's fingers shook slightly as he pressed them into Leia's hand, passing her the sheet. "What is it?"_

" _It's just something_ _I wanted to give you."_ The recruitment sheet _. "I filled it out a while ago. I guess it's just a matter of turning it in."_

The recruitment sheet.

Leia suddenly sat up and Luke turned to look at her, worried. She waved away his concern, then pointed under the bench they sat on. Without question, Luke bent over and pulled out her folder and datapad. "Thanks," Leia whispered and she quickly ran a finger through the folder. She waited impatiently for the admiral and councilor to finish. When Mon Mothma asked, "Does anyone have a matter they would now like to discuss?" Leia shot her hand up. "I would!" She cleared her throat. "Um, Councilor Mothma. I have something I would like to discuss before this crowd."

Mothma waved a hand with a sigh. "Go on, Princess."

Leia quickly asked Luke in a hushed tone, "Could you help me up?"

"Of course."

Leia gasped aloud, shrieked, as her body rose to her feet on Luke's will. She steadied herself as Luke quietly apologized, drawing away through the Force. Leia recovered herself, holding her folder in one hand.

"General Madine," she began in a strong and clear voice as she made her way to the front. "May I ask you something? What is required of a person to join the Rebel Alliance?"

"Pardon me?"

"It's a simple question, I think, General. What must one do if they so desire to join the Rebel Alliance?"

"Princess!" Mothma hurried over, her brows knitted together. "What is the meaning of this?"

Leia held up a finger. "Please, Mothma. Let the general speak. Madine?"

Madine fidgeted nervously in his seat, but stammered a response. "Uh, well, they have to fill out our recruitment form, signed and dated."

Leia nodded, thoughtfully. "Is that all, General?"

"They would also have to prove themselves loyal by being active within the rebellion."

Leia smiled. "That sounds . . . fair."

"Princess Leia, I am asking you and I want you to answer; what are you trying to do?!"

Leia quickly grabbed a sheet from her folder and held it up for the whole room- but especially Mothma- to see. "This is a recruitment form that was filled out by Captain Solo, _signed and dated._ Let's look at the date, shall we?" Leia made a show of standing beside Mothma so they could boy examine the signature and date. "Well, would you look at that! It was signed a year following my rescue from the Death Star. Nearly three years ago."

"What is it that you want, Princess?"

Leia narrowed her eyes to slits and responded, "You know _exactly_ what I want."

* * *

"I really don't understand women," Lando sighed.

Luke, who held a sobbing Leia in his arms, just shrugged. "Not to say that I understand women, but I think this is a pregnancy thing- not a woman thing."

"Hey, Lelila," Rieekan soothed as he sat beside Luke and Leia. "Is everything alright?"

Leia sat up in Luke's lap, tears still streaming from her eyes, but she sniffled and smiled. "We're going to find Han."

A soft, relieved smile broke across Rieekan's face. He nodded, giving her a hug. "That's right, Lelila. We're going to find him for you. We're going to find Han as soon as we can." And, despite all the warning sirens blaring in his mind, Rieekan added, "Before the cubs come, if I can."

Leia knew not to place too much hope in his promise, but she nodded, thankful for Rieekan's concern and help. She knew he would be pulling all kinds of strings to find Han just for her and that was good enough. She told herself that she wouldn't expect Han to be found before she delivered the twins, but if he was found so soon- Leia would be very happy.

"You're going to need a team, General," Lando said in a clear, strong voice as he approached closer to Leia's bed. At the younger man's use of formal and proper title, Rieekan stood and held Lando's gaze. "I suppose I will. Are you volunteering, Captain Calrissian?"

Leia sat up straight by herself, her eyes wide and her ears open.

Lando nodded, curtly, folding his hands behind his back. "Yes, General. I am."

The moment became heavy with silence while Rieekan and Lando held gazes and Leia's flicked between the two, anxious for Rieekan's decision. Luke was only curious as to why Rieekan was leaving them all hanging; it seemed clear to him that Rieekan would- and should- commend the man for volunteering.

Carlist glanced at Leia and only allowed their eyes to meet for a second before he turned back to Lando. "What about Leia?"

"Pardon, General?"

"What about Leia? Since you've been with the Rebel fleet, you have remained at the princess's side, defending her-"

"I don't need anyone to defend me!" Leia objected, but realized what Rieekan was getting at a second later.

Rieekan continued. "I greatly appreciate the security you've given Leia in the past months and I wouldn't want to take away part of her vital support while she is awaiting the birth of the twins."

Lando just smiled. "The princess has Commander Skywalker, sir. And you and Chewbacca. I think she'll be okay."

From just behind Lando, Chewie growled a suggestion and Leia- who had greatly expanded her understanding of Shyriiwook on the trip to Bespin- frowned, but nodded, understanding.

"What did he say?" Luke asked.

Leia's gaze fell, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. "Chewie has to go," she answered quietly. "He's obligated to."

Understanding dawned on Luke's face and he could only nod for a moment as he realized how disappointed that made Leia. "Of course. To honor his life debt."

Leia didn't say another word and her sadness at the prospect of Chewie leaving became palpable, thick and heavy as it hung in the air. For the longest, heaviest moment, no one said a word beside Chewie's soft cries. Finally, he bent at Leia's side and pulled her into his big, hairy arms and Leia cried, her face turned away from his long fur. [It's okay, Princess,] the loving and loyal Wookiee soothed her, [I couldn't leave you for long and I won't, but this is something I must do. But then, I'll come back with Han and-]

Chewie cut himself off.

Leia noticed as did Lando. Leia opened her eyes to gaze at Chewie with a frown. "What is it, Chewie? What were you going to say? You'll come back with Han and . . . "  
Chewie raised his chin and carefully set Leia back down in her bed. [I'll come back with Han and watch over all of you.]

Leia didn't know what to think about Chewie's response, mostly because she didn't understand what was so big about that that he had paused the first time. Lando, however, seemed to get the deeper meaning as Leia saw his eyes practically bulging out of his head from the corner of her eye. He started toward Chewie, his pace and expression alarming. Leia sat back in her bed. "What's going on?" she asked. "Chewie, what does that mean?"

"The life debt, Leia," Lando answered at once stopping to look her dead in the eye. "He's talking about honoring his life debt."

"I get that-"

"No. Take it a step farther, Leia. I don't think you realize _exactly_ how loyal wookiees are. In the freezing chamber on Bespin, just before they froze Han, you remember what Han said?"

Leia blushed.

"No, not that. Before that. When Chewie started pushing around all the officers and Han yelled at him? Han told him to take care of you. Even if Han hadn't told him to, Chewie would. You're . . . 'with' Han now." He nodded toward Chewie and let the wookiee finish the explanation.

[I have honored my life debt to Han for a few years. Now, Han has chosen you, Princess, and that means I have extended my life debt to you.]

"Oh!" Leia gasped as the impact hit her. "No, Chewie! That's really not necessary! I'm honored, but I can't accept that-!"

[And the life debt will also extend to the cubs. That means I have to find their father.]

More tears slipped down Leia's face, but everyone knew there was so much more to these tears. These weren't tears of joy exaggerated by the unrestrained hormones currently ravaging her system. No, these tears were as genuine as Chewie's life debt. And Leia knew that meant a lot, his life debt. Once Han had explained Wookiee life debts to her and she'd come to understand the importance, she'd always envied that odd connection the wookiee and Corellian had, but hadn't understood what it must be like for Han until now. Leia almost felt _guilty._ "Really, Chewie. That isn't necessary. I couldn't accept that. I can't! That's too much."

Chewbacca actually smiled at her. [That's too bad, then. It's too late. Besides, I know Han wouldn't let me continue my life debt to him if I didn't include you and the cubs in it.]

"No, Chewie," was all Leia could manage before melting into another round of tears.

With a solemn but understanding look, Rieekan nodded and said quietly, "Then, it's settled. I suppose. Lando and Chewbacca, you two can be in charge of the rescue team. I'll assemble the rest of the team. From there, it's all on you two."

Lando nodded. "Yes, General."

Walking out with the other human and Wookiee, Rieekan made clear in a firm voice, "And it wouldn't hurt if you got him back _before_ he becomes a father."

Lando smiled gently, casting a glance back over his shoulder at Leia who remained sitting on her bed, her hands leaving long strokes across her belly. "That's the plan," he agreed.


	14. Chapter 13

 Try as she might, Leia couldn’t stop the fearful look that flashed across her face as Denun put away her tape measure and flicked a hand to indicate the scale beside her desk. “It’s that time,” she said, feigning cheer with her voice. Leia bit back a sigh. She took Luke’s hand so he could help her out of her seat and stepped onto the scale. She averted her gaze as she always did.  
  
 It wasn’t that she had a problem with that number in the sense that she despised all the weight she’d gained. It was just that her doctor never seemed satisfied with it.  
  
 In all truth, Leia was surprised to find that she’d become rather attached, _captivated_ by her protruding belly. After all, it was there she held her children close to her, protecting them, growing them until they were ready to come out into the world. It was there she held the physical proof of her and Han’s love. And it was there that she was finding something new to capture all her attention and deserve all her love. Her expanding waistline and bloated stomach only increased her wonder and‒ to her‒ was a sight of beauty worth the sweat and tears she was putting into keeping her precious babies healthy.  
  
 But then there was the scale again. Every week, when Leia stood there, Denun would glare at it with displeasure. And every time, Leia wanted to demand if it was really her fault that she had such a great metabolism and that she was skinnier than a Kaminoan.  
  
 This time, Leia just waited for Denun’s sigh. But it never came. “Well?” Leia asked, holding one hand to her belly and the other against the wall. Her own weight plus the twins’ was becoming too much to carry for so long.  
  
 “Well what?”  
  
 “Well? How much more do I need to gain?”  
  
 The Ho’Din actually laughed and Leia finally turned her head to look at her. Her lips were twisted up in a smile to compliment her laugh, her teal brow wrinkled. “Why don’t you look for yourself, Princess?”  
  
 Leia shook her head. “Just tell me.”  
  
 Denun dropped her head and nodded a few times before taking Leia’s hand to help her back to her chair. “Actually, I would have to say that I’m proud. You’re right where I could possibly hope for you to be.”  
  
 Leia’s face fell. “What do you mean?”  
  
 “What do I mean? Don’t tell me I switched to speaking Ho’Din somewhere in the middle of that short sentence.”  
  
 “I’m actually on track?”  
  
 “You look wonderful, and your numbers look just as great. I am quite proud, Leia. I wasn’t expecting you to get back on pace so quickly. But that’s good. That’s really good.”  
  
 “So, the twins. Everything is fine?”  
  
 Denun smiled happily at her, turning her chair aside so she could point to a screen hanging on the wall. “Why don’t we see? Then, I could probably tell you the genders, too.”

* * *

 

 “Anything from Lando yet?” Leia asked hopefully, but when Luke didn’t turn to look at her right away, she just as quickly squashed down all her hope and nodded. “I was just wondering,” she added quietly.  
  
 Luke sighed. “You know that Lando and Chewie are doing everything they can-”  
  
 “I know. They can’t help it. I know.”  
  
 “They’ll find him soon, you know. They’re doing everything they can to find him.”  
  
 “I know,” Leia nodded shortly. “I’ve just been thinking.” She gave an amused smile as she wondered aloud, “How am I going to tell him when he gets back?”  
  
 Luke smirked. “Just wing it.”  
  
 Leia glared. “You’re not helping.”  
  
 Luke laughed at her and offered a shrug. “I don’t know. This is Han. No one knows him like you do. And no one is close to him like you are. I don’t think it’s in my place to give you advice. What happened on that trip to Bespin is just between you and him. You didn’t tell me much. I think that what happened on Bespin is just between you two to figure out. And so are the cubs. Therefore, I can only help you by leaving you to it.”  
  
 A gentle silence settled and Luke turned to watch Leia. Her gaze wandered across her room as she took in his words and Luke felt a bit of relief at that fact that she seemed to be taking his words seriously. Luke would do anything he could for Leia; she was his best friend and something slightly more than that. But Leia was still recovering from the shock of progress in her and Han’s relationship and Luke thought it best that she not look to _him_ for advice. Besides, what did _he_ know about relationships or parenting? Luke planned to step back, watch the two work their kinks out and take notes for his own future. Note one: never forget protection.  
  
 “Luke, I don’t think I was ever really scared about how Han might react.”  
  
 He stopped. “You weren’t?”  
  
 She shook her head, settling herself into the rocking chair that sat near the crib Luke had built. “No, I don’t think I was. Somehow, I know Han wouldn’t leave me by myself to deal with this. He wouldn’t want that. What happened between us, it’s not a fling or anything like that. We really do love each other. And we’ve found something more permanent than either of us expected. I think I was just scared about how all _this,”_ she said, indicating her bulging belly with both hands. “Will fit in with . . .”  
  
 “What happened between you and Han,” Luke finished for her. He kneeled at her side and took her hand. “You two will figure it out. I just know it. If Han stayed with the rebellion this whole time just for you, I’m willing to bet he’ll even turn in his form for the cubs.”  
  
 Leia smiled at that. “I’ve been thinking about that, too. When my little ones come, how am I going to juggle my position in the Rebellion plus the responsibilities of being a mother to twins? . . . “  
  
 Her gaze fell away from Luke and a weird, distant sort of effect came to her eyes. Suddenly, she seemed so distracted and it worried Luke. “What are you thinking, Lei?”  
 She drew in her bottom lip and bit down on it. “I’ve been thinking that a rebel base is no place to raise children.”


	15. Chapter 14

"This is the _Scouter_ to Makem base, Commander Calrissian piloting. Do you copy?"

Luke and Rieekan traded a long look across the counter. "We read you loud and clear, Commander. How goes it?"

A long sigh was audible over the comm line, originating from Lando's side. At the simple sound, Luke threw himself back in his chair and ran a hand over his face. "Last lead we followed was a dead end. Fett's nowhere to be seen." Another sigh. " . . . How's mama bear and her cubs?"

"Leia's doing well. She's tired and she misse-" Rieekan stopped himself, started over, "She's hanging on."

"Well, tell her we're doing everything we can. Chewie picked up something else on the streets that we're going to try and follow. We'll get him back soon."

"Alright, _Scouter._ Hurry back with Daddy."

* * *

_**Week 26 1/2** _

_I miss Han._

* * *

Leia was tired. Luke could see it in her eyes; the thin, fraying string of peace that she had was being pulled taut. She was tired, low on patience, desperate for hope, losing all her prior excitement. Leia's eyes were encircled by dark bags and it had been a few weeks since she'd dressed in more than sweats and one of Han's big shirts. How much longer had it been since she'd actually made an honest effort to putting her hair up nicely?

Needless to say, Luke was worried about her.

Since Rieekan had dispatched Han's search team, the general had spent much more of his time in the command center of the Rebels' Makem Liva base. Gladly, Luke had taken full watch over Leia, but the expecting mother was her own frayed string under the stress the twins put on her as well as Han's own state which was completely unknown to everyone.

While she wasn't grouchy, Leia had lost her cheer, and she'd become more prone to tired sighs rather than the former crying outbursts.

Luke could tell that she'd been losing sleep, too. Sometimes, he would try to help with a simple Force technique, but Leia had nearly thrown a tantrum, explaining that Vader had used the Force to touch her mind both on the Death Star and on Bespin during Han's torture. Reluctantly, Luke had drawn back from her and never tried again.

Luke feared for the health of the cubs, even though Doctor Denun assured him that they were strong as could be. Though, even the Ho'Din seemed to be fearing the worst.

They needed to find Han. Soon.

Leia waddled up to Luke, both arms cradling her oversized belly. She breathed heavily as she came to a stop before him, moving her hands to support her back. "It still hurts," she said simple, a pained look flashing across her face. One hand remained on her back, but she rolled her head back and returned the other hand to her belly. She rubbed at it, grimacing. "Please stop kicking Mommy," she moaned. " _Please_ stop kicking Mommy."

Luke got up and took Leia's hand, leading her back to her room where her bed awaited her. "Aghh," Leia cried out in a low groan. "I can't wait to go into labor. I've had enough of this . . . " She flapped a hand through the air. "Fake labor."

This was how the last several weeks had been. Leia had found herself torn between growing tired and anxious for the end of her pregnancy and forcing the dream on herself that there would be time left in her pregnancy to spare by the time Han was back. The situation had only gotten worse when Leia started complaining of an infrequent and uncomfortable tightening in her abdomen and Denun had assured her that they were only "fake contractions" which hadn't helped Leia's mood.

"Just remember what Denun said," Luke gently reminded. "Steady breaths and it'll be over before you know it." He helped her lie down and sat behind her so he could massage the tension and ache from her back.

"I want Han," she suddenly cried, her voice such a whisper that Luke almost missed it.

He nodded, balling one hand into a fist and digging it against Leia's spine. "I know you do. I know, Lei. Chewie and Lando are going to find him. They won't come back until they do. And they'll find him soon. They're doing everything they can."

"I want Han here." Her voice cracked and Luke could hear the tears. "With me."

Luke bit his lip. "Happy thoughts, Lei."

"Kriff that!" she groaned. "I want Han back!"

Luke didn't know what to say anymore, so he was thankful when the comm rang on Leia's nightstand. He grabbed it and repositioned himself, one hand still rubbing Leia's back. "Hello? This is Commander Skywalker."

"Hey, Luke." It was Rieekan. "I just wanted to check on Leia. I haven't seen her in at least a week! How is she feeling?"

"Grumpy, tired, ornery."

Leia struggled to hold herself up with an elbow to glare at Luke. "Stop talking about me."

Luke smirked, gently pushing her back down. "She's . . . toughing it out."

You don't have to lie to Rieekan just because I'm here," Leia complained. She got herself into a sitting position and stole the commlink from Luke. "It's me, Carlist. Thanks for calling. I'm really tired. Luke's right. I've been taking things out on him. The babies have been really active, but I'm just tired. I'm not in the mindset to enjoy it."

"At least you're honest," Rieekan chuckled softly. "Just keep reminding yourself that it won't be long until you get to see those kicking feet. And don't forget their kicking is a good sign."

"I know," Leia agreed. She stroked her free hand over her belly and smiled lightly when another kick responded to her touch. "I keep forgetting."

She handed the comm back to Luke and he took it out of the room. He stood by the door, watching her go through the breathing exercises Denun had taught her.

"Rieekan, are you still there?"

"I'm here, Luke. What's up?"

"There isn't much time left," he said simply. "I've been watching Leia, keeping an attentive eye on her. She doesn't want to admit it, but she knows too. The cubs are going to come soon. Rieekan, Leia _is_ going to give birth before Han is found. That's just what will happen."

"I know-"

"No. Leia's struggling right now and that's going to make it all worse because she's going to go into labor _soon."_

Rieekan was quiet for a moment. "How soon do you think?"

Luke watched her for a moment. "Any day now. Maybe any minute. We talked to Denun yesterday. She didn't say as much, but her look said it all. Leia is going to have the twins before Lando and Chewie even find Han."

Over the comm line, the general sighed. "That's what I was afraid of. Is Denun prepared for Leia's labor?"

"Yeah. On the last supply run, she put in a few requests. The Makem Liva base is now perfectly suited for the birth of the Solo twins."

"I've just been worried we wouldn't have the proper supplies to ensure the cubs' health and Leia's recovery."

"It'll be just fine. Denun is ready. Now it's just Leia we need to prepare."


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I got lazy and kind of forgot! As an apology, here's an exciting chapter!

When Leia woke up to a dull ache in her back, Denial Mode automatically set in.

 She didn't bother with a sanisteam and just kept on her nighttime sweats. The only effort she made at cleaning herself up was brushing out the snarls in her hair and pulling it back into a sloppy bun. Her bangs fell to frame her face and Leia left them like that.

 Luke brought down her breakfast tray and Leia ate on her couch while Garik Loran comedies played on the HoloNet. Luke sat in a chair, carefully watching her as he always did.

 When Leia paused her eating mid-bite, her eyes suddenly turning hard, Luke noticed frowned. “You alright, Lei?”

 Leia didn't so much as blink in response for a moment, but suddenly broke out of the apparent reverie, exhaling in relief as she turned her head to look at him. “Huh? I'm fine.”

 Luke just nodded once, didn't say anything.

 A few hours wore by during which Leia's gaze would assume that same hardening look at least a dozen more times. Every time, Leia rushed to assure Luke that all was fine and the twins were just making her uncomfortable. Every time, Luke just nodded.

 In the afternoon, a disheveled and alarmed Rieekan commed Leia's quarters. (Luke had practically been living with Leia for about a month now. And Rieekan always knew where to find him.) Rieekan's voice was panicked and shaking as he spoke in a rush. “Luke, we need you down at Command Center! There's some activity just outside our perimeters!”

 Luke frowned, his own panic quickly rising. “What kind of activity?”

 “A Star Destroyer is on our readouts. Over half the fleet crew members are being called down. Hurry!”

 “Alright, Rieekan, I'm on my way.” He hung up, grabbed his jacket from a chair, and waved to Leia. “I'm going down to Command.”

 Leia’s look was distant and she didn't really look _ at him.  _ “Okay,” she said with a nod as if she understood.

 “And you're going to call me if you need  _ anything _ .”

 “Okay.”

 He watched her for a second. Something about her defeated aura choked Luke and he knew the timing couldn’t be worse.

 Luke sighed, dropped his coat on the floor, and sat on the couch with Leia. He wrapped an arm around her and she melted into his lap, tears escaping from her eyes.

* * *

 

 Surrounding the rock planet of Makem Liva in the Outer Rim Territories was an Imperial fleet. Four Star Destroyers, six squadrons, and three smaller freighters stood outside the Rebellion’s home, pounding on the door. They were waiting for the 'come in’.

 Carlist Rieekan stood before a viewport on  _ Home One _ , his arms folded across his chest. Mon Mothma walked up to his side. “What are you waiting for, General? Don't you have matters to be attending to right now?”

 “If you don't let Leia evacuate first,” he said gently, turning to acknowledge the woman. “Not even Ackbar will defend you.”

 Mothma pressed her lips into a thin line. She turned her gaze out the viewport and straightened her shoulders. “It's settled, then. The _ Millennium Falcon _ will be leaving the system first.”

 “ _ With _ an escort. And Luke on the  _ Falcon’s  _ crew plus an extra pilot.” Mon Mothma turned back to face the Alderaanian, her bright eyes wide on her pale face. For good measure, Rieekan added, “Leia needs him. So, relieve him of his duties and see to it that Leia leaves the Makem system unharmed. . . . For Bail.”

 Mon Mothma's eyes once again widened, but they dropped just as quickly and she dropped her chin, subservient. “Yes, General,” she responded quietly, her voice lost.

* * *

 

 Leia rocked herself, swaying on her feet. Her jaw trembled as she tried uselessly to hold in the tears; they never stopped. She drew in a long, shaky breath before she opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror.

 Her belly had grown big enough that she could hardly stand on her own. For support, she gripped the sink counter with one hand. With the other, she smoothed out the fabric of her dress, caressing her bulging belly. “Why now?” she cried, tears spilling down her face. “Why now? Why do I have to do this without Daddy?”

* * *

 

 “Will you just say it now?”

 Leia uttered another cry, shaking her head against Luke's chest. Luke held one of her hands and Leia kept a firm squeeze on it. Her feet were wet, her dress soaked. Still, she couldn't say it.

 Luke gently rocked her on her feet, holding her up with one arm. “How about you sit down? I'll fix your hair, and then we can leave.”

 Leia didn't respond, so Luke sat her down in his lap and pulled her hair into a quick bun. He pulled her back to her feet, but stopped when Leia's face went white.

 “Are you okay?”

 She shook her head. Luke let her lean on him and got her to the door. He opened the door, but the corridors were packed with crowds hurrying for the docking bay. Luke sighed and turned to pick up Leia. He forced his way through the crowd and pushed people aside with the Force, promising himself this was a worthy exception to his dislike of ”manhandling” people with the Force. He hurried for the hanger, careful not to jostle the laboring Leia. A few technicians were finishing up preparing the _ Falcon _ for leave. Luke nodded his thanks and an extra nod to the man who was hurrying into the cockpit. Luke didn't care who it was; just as long as he wouldn't have to worry about the Imperials on their tail while he was busy worrying about Leia.

 He made it to the _ Falcon _ ’s medical room as the pilot’s voice rang over the ship's comm system. “Commander Skywalker, this is Dak Levve. General Rieekan asked me to pilot this ship and see you and the princess safely out of the Makem system.”

 “Thanks, Levve, but I've got a lot of problems right now. Why don't  _ you _ worry about the Imperials and leave me to worry about everything else, okay?”

 “Uh, of course, Commander.”

 “Thanks!”

 Luke carried Leia into the medical room and set her on the bunk. Leia’s arms, no longer hooked around Luke's neck, flapped around for something to grab until she found the side edges of the bunk and held on fiercely.

 “Leia,” he spoke softly.

 She shook her head. “Not without Han!”

 “ _ Leia.” _

__ “Not without Han! I can’t do this without Han! I can’t!” She blew out a long breath, slowly relaxing just a little. Their gazes met and tears quickly filled her eyes. ” _ Help me.” _

 Something escaped from Luke and his shoulders dropped with relief. He sat at her side and took both of her hands in his. “I'm right here.”

 Leia moved so she was sitting up; she leaned against him, moaning into his chest.

 “You’re okay. Soon, very soon, you're going to have two beautiful little babies. And soon after, Lando and Chewie are going to come back with Han. And he'll get to meet his children.”

 Leia grabbed a fistful of Luke's shirt and pulled on it, nearly choking him.

 “Relax.” Luke worked apart Leia's fingers and gave her something else to clamp on to. She slammed a fist on his chest and Luke gasped. He waited at least half a minute before Leia could manage a soft-spoken, “Sorry.”

 “Does it really hurt that bad?” Instantly, Luke felt like an idiot for asking. As punishment, he bit his own tongue, but- being on purpose- it lacked the desired effect.

 Leia pushed away from Luke and he helped her settle back into the bunk as she answered him. “So far, it's only coming close to comparing with my torture on the Death Star.”

 Luke grimaced at that comparison.

 “It feels like- there's a fist and it's squeezing. And that's becoming more uncomfortable. But I also have two babies trying to squeeze their way out of my-ah!” Leia cut herself off with a startled gasp.

 Luke gave her his hand and Leia gripped it fiercely. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

 “Don't leave.”

 “You know I won't.”

* * *

 

 "General, one of the Star Destroyers is moving into position to attack the _ Millennium Falcon!” _

__ “We have to remind them that the princess is off limits. Put up the shields! Make sure that the Rogues are alright. Tell them that from now on, they're going to escort the _ Falcon.” _

__ “Yes, General!”

 Rieekan sighed heavily. From his seat aboard the _ Reverance,  _ Rieekan could see the _ Millennium Falcon _ as its pilot helplessly flew about in zigzags while Rogue Squadron worked feverishly to keep some distance between the Star Destroyer and the small, Corellian freighter.

 He hated being here, stuck in this chair;  he felt helpless with so little he could do to insure Leia's safety.

 “General!” a new voice cried and Rieekan turned to see a communications officer holding out a commlink. “You're receiving an urgent comm call from a Rebellion freighter named  _ Scouter.” _

__ Rieekan's features softened, but he didn't let himself get too excited. He took the comm and excused himself to the deck of the _ Reverance.  _ “Lando? This is General Rieekan-”

 “We found him! General . . . we have him.”

* * *

 

 Luke was there for Leia and he would do anything he could to help her. But Luke silently prayed they would make it out of this dogfight before he had to see more of Leia than Han had.

 “Breathe,” Luke repeated. He really didn't know what else to do and he felt awful. “Breathe, Leia. Breathe through it.”

 They sat together, facing each other. Leia leaned against him, her head resting on his chest. Luke held her hands, letting her squeeze when she needed to. The need was becoming more frequent, more consistent. In the last several hours, Luke had taught himself how to tell apart Leia's contractions. Now, they were blending together.

 Leia had been in labor for a while. When Leia had finally admitted that a contraction had awoken her rather than her alarm, Luke had figured her labor had started earlier in the morning. Now- Luke checked the chrono on his wrist- it was a little past the afternoon. Her labor was proceeding quickly.

 “Ohh!” Leia started to moan with another contraction. At once, Luke delved himself into the Force. He quickly found Leia and the roots of her pain. He touched as many of those places as he could and suppressed the pain so he felt it too. It was more than Luke could bear, but he thought it better if he suffer with Leia instead of trying to comfort a pain he didn't understand. This one in particular was harsh and Luke's mind blared with raw pain, but Leia was still dealing with the brunt of it. Luke's skills with the Force could only do so much. Leia's moan turned into a gurgle, then she finally screamed against the pain as it intensified. She threw her head back and screamed until the worst of it was over. Then, she melted back against Luke's chest.

 “I want to push!” she cried.

 Luke didn't even know if she should yet and he didn't want to find out. He shook his head at that thought, silently cursed himself, and wondered if he should check her dilating. He wondered if it even mattered, though, because he didn't know how close they were to getting help or just how close Leia was to being ready to deliver. He hoped, mostly in vain, that Leia wasn't as close as he thought she was.

 “Hang on, Lei.”

 He reached for his comm and tried calling Denun again. Reception had been shaky and Luke had managed a connection only twice in the last several hours only to be cut off when the  _ Falcon’s  _ own comm system with the rest of the fleet interfered.

 “Luke?”

 Denun's voice was gravelly over the line, but Luke heard her.

 “Yes! It's me! I'm on the _ Falcon _ with Leia! She's in labor! We need help! Denun?”

 “What? Luke, I ca . . . ear you! What did . . . our s . . . “

 Luke sighed of frustration and switched to the _ Falcon's _ comm system. “Levve, I want you off the comm system right now!”

 “What?! But I need to be connected to the rest of the fleet! What about the Rogues?”

 “The Rogues will be just fine; trust me. Now, I want the  _ Falcon  _ off of the fleet’s channel. That’s an order!”

 Levve sighed heavily. “Yes, Commander.”

Nearly instantaneously, Luke’s connection to Levve broke and the channel was free. He switched back to the private channel he’d connected with Denun.

 “Luke?” the Ho’Din spoke first, her voice now much stronger and clearer. “You commed me? Is everything alright?”

 “I’m with Leia on the  _ Falcon.” _

__ “Yes. I was worried and I asked General Rieekan where the princess was. He told me you two evacuated first.”

 “Yeah, it’s just the two of us and a pilot. And now we’ve got a problem.”

 “A problem?”

 “Luke?” Rieekan’s voice; worried, alarmed, tired. “Is everything alright?”

 Leia’s head lolled and she let out another long cry. Luke held her with one free arm. “Leia’s in labor. I think the cubs are just about ready to come.”

 Denun responded first. “Right now?”

 An uneasy laugh came from Rieekan and he said bitterly, “Cubs have impeccable timing.”

 “Tell me about it,” Luke muttered.

 “No, Luke,” Rieekan continued. “I just got a comm call from Lando.” He stopped with that, didn’t say anything more. Luke’s heart fell. He was thankful Leia couldn’t hear the other end of this conversation because he feared what more Rieekan had to say. Especially at a precarious time like this. “What did he say?”

 “ . . . Luke . . . they found him.”

 “And?”

 “ . . . “ Rieekan finally chuckled and Luke felt a heavy weight suddenly lift from his shoulders. Even his Force aura lightened and Leia, whose body was filled with Luke’s reassuring aura, gasped as she felt the difference. Rieekan continued, “He’s asking about Leia. What do you think? Lando’s asking what they should tell him.”

 Luke moved his hand to rub Leia’s back. “Tell him. He deserves to know right away. Now, as amazing this is, I’ve got a lot on my hands and I don’t know what to do. Leia’s in a lot of pain. How do I help her?”

* * *

 

 He could tell that the crew was doing everything they could to let him have time to relax and take in his surroundings, but it was still so much for Han to cope with. He was finally free. 

Jabba was dead. He was alive. Lando had come with Chewbacca to rescue him. The Imperials had found the Rebels’ base and were now attacking while the Rebel fleet evacuated. His vision was slowly returning, but so blurry that keeping his eyes open was giving him a headache. Lando kept telling him to keep the damp hand towel pressed to his eyes.

 And then, amid his scattered, speeding thoughts, there was Leia. Leia as he had last seen her. On Bespin, in the carbon freezing chamber; her hair in looped braids and a snow white jumpsuit hugging her lithe figure, her eyes wide and fearful, dreading the moment to come. He could have sworn they’d welled with tears until she’d finally gained the necessary courage to step forward and yell across the chamber, “I love you!”

 And at that moment, Han’s heart had dropped because, at Leia’s words, something in him had shifted. While his simple response had come so naturally and felt so right and so perfect for just the two of them, Han had come to realize in an instant that, perhaps, his own feelings for Leia went beyond what he’d been able to understand while he’d been trying to get Leia to fess up. He did love Leia. He’d already known that and he told her so as he was slowly lowered into the pool of carbon beneath him. But he didn’t just love Leia. He wanted her and he wanted to spend his life with her. Perhaps, he would die and it could be said that he really did spend the rest of his life with her.

 But he didn’t want that to be the end.

 And now it wouldn’t.

 “Lando, all I want to know is if she’s okay.”

 Lando seemed to struggle with answering this simple question. Every time Han asked, Lando would just cringe and ask how his eyes were.  _ I don’t care about my kriffing eyes! How’s Leia?! _

__ “She’s just fine, Han. Don’t worry.”

 “No. I’ve been asking about Leia for three hours and all you’ll tell me is that she’s ‘fine’. You said the fleet is evacuating. Where is Leia? Is she okay?”

 Lando turned back to the rest of his crew. Just then, another crew member joined the rest in the  _ Scouter’s  _ lounge. “Captain Calrissian, we just received another call from the general.”

 Lando stood and went to speak with him. “And what did the general say?”   
 The crew member looked around the assembled group to watch Han Solo where he sat. Oblivious, ignorant, blissfully at peace from certain fears.

 He looked back to Lando. “Tell him.”

 Han took the cloth away from his eyes. His vision was starting to clear and he could make out Lando and the man, facing each other. The rest of the team stood around, all gazes flicking between Han and Lando and the crew member’s exchange.

 “Tell him?” Lando echoed and the man just shrugged, handing him the comm.   
 That was it. Han wasn’t falling for anything. He sat up, sat forward. Lando took a seat before him and Han made sure to grab his gaze. “ _ How. _ Is Leia?”

 Lando maintained his gaze, his mouth almost twisted down in a frown.

 “Where is she? Is she okay?”

 Lando assured him softly, quietly, his voice just above a whisper. “She’s fine, Han.”

 Immediately, Han launched to his feet. “Kriff you! What’s happened to Leia? What did Vader do to her?!”

 “Nothing! Han, I swear she’s fine! . . . It’s just that . . . She returned to the Rebel fleet with Luke. Shortly after she returned, she found something out.”

 Han wasn’t losing his patience. No, he was far past that. With the last image of Leia he had being her alluring and delicate features twisted with fear and pain and a growing hollowness- Han needed to know. “What do you mean? Lando, just quit it! Tell me! What happened?”

 The smallest, most cautious smile made its way onto Lando’s face as he stood to meet Han’s level. He held out his hands, begging him to relax. He gave him a moment, setting a deal.  _ Relax,  _ then he would tell Han anything he wanted to know. So, Han dropped his walls just a little. Just enough. “Is Leia okay?” he asked one more time, his voice somehow firmer despite its low volume.

 Once again, Lando nodded. “She’s fine, Han. But she’s pregnant.”

 “What?”

 “Leia is pregnant.”

_ Pregnant.  _ Han couldn’t even echo the word aloud; it was too . . . too . . . What was it? Unreal? Impossible? No, it wasn’t impossible, Han supposed, but he couldn’t imagine it being real. His mind seemed stuck on only imagining Leia from their time on Bespin. The tortured look on her face after Vader had personally tortured him. When they’d thrown him back in the cell and Leia had taken him into her arms, smoothed his hair back and asked the million credit question, “Why are they doing this?”

 He'd sat up, with her help, and wrapped his arms around her body, begging Destiny for one more moment with that irresistible, gorgeous woman. But when he'd held her in his arms in that cell on Bespin, was it really possible that she'd been pregnant, a child of his and her making coming to life deep within her? Without either of them knowing?

 A child. That they had made together. Half Han and half Leia. That he was the father of.

 The thought, Han just knew, was too splendid in the craziest way and it couldn't be true. He looked back to Lando who was now talking on a comm, his brow furrowed. Han begged of him, “How long has it been?”

 Lando put the comm down. He knew exactly what Han was asking. “I just got a call from Luke. He's with her. He's been taking care of her. He's with her now, on the _ Falcon,  _ running away from the Imperials. And she's in labor.” He cracked a cautious smile, patting Han on the back. “You're going to be a father real soon.”

* * *

 

 Luke could no longer bear Leia's labor pains. They were constant and powerful, slamming Leia with fresh agony over and over.

 He held her in his lap, her back to his front. She kept his free hand in a death grip. Her grip was merciless and Luke had smartly decided to give her his mechanical hand instead of the real one with nerves. Denun spoke to him through the comm, feeding him directions on how to help Leia. The comm on the other end went back and forth between Denun's instructions and Rieekan who offered Leia encouragement when he had a spare moment. Denun was insisting on Leia pushing, but she was overcome with exhaustion and sorrow. Luke wanted to tell her that Han was fine, but Rieekan had told him to hang on.

 So, now Luke was trying to get Leia to push. At the moment, she was trying, but not hard enough. She screamed with the start of every contraction and grit her teeth through the rest. Luke forced himself to peer over her shoulder, but he didn't see a head or anything.

 With the next scream, Luke squeezed her hand back and said in her ear, “Don't resist, Leia. Push.”

 “I can't!”

 “Yes, you can. Leia, take a breath. Focus. The cubs are ready. You need to push.”

 “Luke,” Rieekan's voice said in his ear and he listened. When he was done, Luke called out, “Levve!”

 “Yes, Commander?”

 “I have a comm call and I want you to patch it through the _ Falcon's _ comm system. Understand?”

 “Wow. You must really not like my voice.”

 “Levve! Take the transmission and put it over the intercom.  _ Now!” _

_  “ _ Yes, Commander.”

 Luke momentarily gave up trying to get Leia to push and soothed her while he waited.

 “Luke, you there?” Rieekan asked, now over the intercom.

 “Yeah, we're here, General.”

 “Alright. I'll put him through, now.”

 A moment of silence aside from Leia's cries and groans ensued. Then . . .

_ “Leia?” _

__ Leia froze in Luke's lap, panting. Luke wished he could see her face. Instead, he melted himself out of Leia’s awareness to give space and instead focused on taking as much of Leia's pain as he could. “ . . .  _ Han?” _

 “Hey, Princess.”

 Leia shuddered a gasp and Luke just smiled. “ _ Han!” _

__ “Hi, sweetheart.”

 “What- where- Lando- found you?”

 “Don't worry about me, Princess. I'm just fine. I miss you.”

 “I-I-” Leia cut off in sobs, partly due to her pain.

 “Hey, sweetheart, listen. Lando told me.”

 “Told you-?”

 “He-he told me that you're pregnant.”

 Leia didn't respond. She just cried, falling back against Luke.

 “Leia, ha! Leia, Princess, I love you so much. I can't even believe it, but, if it's true, I'm so proud of you.”

 “I didn't want to do this without you.”

 “I know, sweetheart. Listen to me. I'm going to see you really soon okay? Real soon. Right now, though . . . just do what you have to for our baby. I love you so much, Leia. Even our baby.”

 Leia’s sobs continued. Luke did all he could and rocked her, hushed her cries, and whispered soft comforts.

 “When I get back to you, I want to meet our baby, okay? So, you have to keep going, Leia. For me? For us? For our- oh, kriff, Leia! I just can't believe it. I can't believe you're having our baby.”

 “Han!” Leia managed, her eyes hardening with another contraction. She let loose a strangled scream. She quickly recovered and told him, “Han.”

 “I'm still here.”

 “Han, we are having- a baby.”

 “You're kidding.”

 Leia actually laughed. “And Han?”

 “What is it, Your Worship?”

 “We're having twins.”

 Silence. Then, finally, “I love you so much, Leia.”

 “I know.”

 “Hey, sweetheart, I gotta’ go, but please promise me you're going to listen to Luke and the doctor. You are the strongest person that I have ever met. You got this, Leia. Then, I'll see you again.”

 “I promise.”

 “Good. I'll see you in a little while. I love you, Leia. And our- babies.”

 “We love you, too.”

 The intercom clicked to silence and it was just Luke and Leia again. And Leia just cried. She sobbed in relief for Han, her mind and body hardly able to take it all at such a moment, but Han’s voice had been there to finally assure her and comfort her. Now, it was time.

 Luke reached for knees and pulled them out of the way, pulling her legs to the side.

 “Leia?”

 “It's time, isn't it?”

 “Yeah, it is. Ready?”

 Leia gave a small nod.

 “Do you want to rest or-”

 “No.” Leia quickly shook her head. “The baby's coming!”

 “Okay. Denun said you'll know when to push-”

 This time, Leia nodded. “I feel it.”

 “Ready to try again, then?”

 Again, Leia nodded. When the urge returned, Leia tucked her chin against her chest and pushed.

 “There you go,” Luke encouraged.

 Leia groaned against the effort, but kept going. “Huh! Agh!”

 “Push, Leia. Keep going.”

 Leia gasped for a breath and rested for a moment.

 “Are you okay?”

 Leia nodded her head against Luke's chest. Her head dropped for a moment, then Luke only heard her gasp.

 “What's wrong? Are you okay?”

 “I see the head!” Leia panicked. “I see the head! Luke, I can see the head! What do I do?”

 “Hey, calm down. Easy, Leia.”

 Before Luke could muster any more of a response, Leia cried out and was pushing again. He reached for her hand, but Leia wasn't reaching for his. Luke forced himself to look over her shoulder and saw that she was busy; Leia was reaching between her own legs, helping the first baby out. “Oh!” she cried as she gave another push and the baby's slender shoulders slid free. “Luke, you'd better figure out what you want the cubs to call you 'cause they're almost here.”

 “I was thinking ‘Uncle Luke’.” Luke even surprised himself when he didn't look away. Instead of being repulsed by the sight of his best friend expelling her baby's body from her own, Luke was filled with wonder as Han and Leia’s first child was born.

 He quickly glanced at his chrono and recorded the time on his arm with a marker.

 The rest of the body came out and Leia gave yet another gasp when she realized that she could now hold her child. Luke was beyond words and of little help, but Leia had enough of a mind to turn the fresh newborn upside-down and lightly smack the bottom. “Oh, my goodness! Oh, my goodness! You're here! You're real! You're here, my baby!”

 Luke forced himself to have a clear head so he could help Leia; there was still another baby to deliver. The first child started to cry and Leia held the baby to her chest. “Mommy's here,” Leia panted. “Mommy's got you. Oh, you're so beautiful.”

 “Leia.” Luke hated to do it, but he carefully took the slippery, puny child into his own arms. Leia only fought him for a second before letting him take her child. “You still have another cub to deliver. You'll get to hold them both when you're done.”

 Leia was quick to quip, “Why are you punishing me for something I'm already being punished for?”

 “Alright, comedy genius. Focus on the second baby.”

 “And I'll get the first one back when I'm done?”

 “I promise.”

 Leia got several minutes of rest before the second child was ready. She let her body take over and pushed when it told her to. Nearly twenty minutes following the first, her second child slipped into her waiting hands. She fell back into Luke's embrace, blinking tears and sweat out of her eyes. Luke took the baby from her, cleaned it off and got the first cry, then laid the twins in their mother's arms. Once she was had them, Leia held them close to her chest, a brilliant smile plastered to her face. She talked quietly to the infants, her voice cooing every word of joy that came to mind. While Leia cried over her new children, Luke got up and stood before Leia to get a better view of the babies. With scissors, he cut their cords, then found towels and wrapped them in Leia's arms.

 The mother's eyes never left her children.

 “You did it!” Luke congratulated her. “They're here! You're a mom.”

 “They're so perfect,” Leia cried like she didn't hear him. “I'm so happy. And now you guys get to meet Daddy! Daddy's back and now we'll get to see him!”

 Leia finally looked up to meet Luke's gaze. Her face was alight with joy and a level of happiness Luke had never thought Leia would be able to find. Holding her children close to her, she said to Luke, “Since Alderaan, I never thought I could be this happy!"


	17. Chapter 16

The bunk was a mess of blood and other bodily fluids, but in the middle of the mess sat the most beautiful scene General Carlist Rieekan had ever seen.

 When he came into the medroom, his eyes were immediately drawn to the bunk where Leia sat with the tiniest babies Rieekan had ever seen cradled in her arms.

 Even her dress was a bloody mess, hiked above her hips, soaked with blood and water, but Leia didn't seem bothered by that part of the mess nor any other. When she noticed Rieekan, she smiled pleasantly, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

 “Hello, Mommy!”

 Leia laughed wholeheartedly.

 Rieekan approached her, putting out an arm as he surveyed the exhaustion in her features, hidden behind her joy. “How are you? Are you feeling okay?”

 Leia nodded. “I'm exhausted, sore, but I'm fine. I just want to be sure the twins are okay.”  
  
 “Of course. Is it alright if I take them?” the general asked as Denun entered behind him with a stretcher. Reluctantly, Leia nodded and passed him the nest of towels holding her babies.  
  
 “Take them straight to the medward,” Denun ordered sternly as she and Luke gently lifted Leia onto the stretcher. “I have to check them over.”  
  
 Luke squeezed Leia’s hand, smiling at her as Denun pushed her out of the  _ Falcon.  _ “Then, this little, happy family can finally be reunited.”  
  
 To that, Leia’s smile softened and Luke was sure she was going to cry again.

* * *

 

 This would be the first time Han would see Leia since Bespin. That wasn’t scary at all.  
  
 He stood in the corridor just outside Leia’s room in the medical ward, trying to fathom the mere idea of being a father. Lando, Chewie and Luke stood with him, four set of eyes staring at the door.  
  
 “Okay, this is kind of creepy,” Luke said. “You should go in now.”  
  
 Han turned to look at him, his mouth still hanging open. “The last time I saw her, I never would have even considered  _ this.” _ _   
_ _   
  _ “But you told me yourself that you’re happy! Look, Han, I know it’s insane to think about, but Leia’s in the same place you are. She’s still trying to comprehend everything, too. Trust me; she’s no more prepared for this than you are.”  
  
 “But she’s known this for nine mo-”  
  
 Luke shook his head, smiling. “No, Han. Trust me. You two are on the same page. You need each other’s help to figure this out. Now, go in,” he nodded towards the door. “She needs you as much as you need her right now.” Luke gave him an encouraging push and Han started for the door.  
  
 Inside the small room, Leia was reclining on a medbed, dressed in a patient’s gown and her hair, sweaty and damp, was pulled back in a pony. A nurse stood beside her, checking her vitals and speaking to her. Leia gave the nurse a small smile and nod before she caught sight of Han. Her gaze ran over him quickly before flicking back up and when their eyes met, she gave a smile that took over her face and lit her eyes brighter than Han had ever seen them. “Han,” she cried softly, her voice so mellifluous.  
  
 “Hey, there, Princess.” He strode to her side and leaned over her to drop a tender kiss to her temple. Leia’s eyelashes fluttered, then she reached up to push him back so she could look at him. She studied him carefully, caressing a hand along the side of his face, one thumb rubbing at the familiar scar on his chin. “I’m so glad you’re alive,” she whispered.  
  
 Han cracked a smile. “And I’m glad that you’re safe.” He dropped his gaze. “When they were lowering me into the carbonite, Leia, all I could think about was- what was going to happen to you. What Vader might do. What idiot Lando might have allowed. I was so worried-”  
  
_ “Shh.” _ Leia gently pressed a finger to his lips. Her features were relaxed, completely tranquil. “Hush, flyboy. You don’t need to talk about it. I’m fine. You’re fine. Everything’s just . . . “  
  
 Han smiled back at her again. He placed his own hand along her cheek and finished for her, “Just great.”  
  
 Leia gave him a soft laugh.  
  
 “So. I’m really . . ."  
  
 She nodded. “You’re a father, Han! What do you think about that?”  
  
 “I think- I think we’ve got a lot to figure out.”  
  
 “Yeah. Look, Han. One of the nurses will be bringing in our beautiful babies, but before you get to meet them, I just thought I should say that-” Leia paused. She gave her head a little shake and said quickly, “I don’t want things to be different between us.”  
  
 “What?” Clearly, Han was baffled.  
  
 Leia explained, “Han, what happened on the trip to Bespin was amazing and I am  _ so  _ glad that I got stuck on the  _ Falcon  _ with you.”  
  
 Han chuckled.  
  
 “We found a good spot on that trip. We found a place where we can be comfortable with each other and admit that we love each other. I don’t want to lose that, Han. Of course, we’re parents now, but I don’t want that to change things anymore than it has to. I don’t want either of us to feel like we have to take a step we’re not ready for just because we have kids. Han, I don’t want to jump ahead and lose what we found.”  
  
 Han nodded, slowly drawing away from Leia, bringing his hand back to his own lap. “I agree.”  
  
 “I’m serious, Han. I want you to be there with me. Maybe even as a father, but I don’t want to ruin what we have going.”  
  
 “I know what you mean, Princess,” he assured her. “I don’t want to ruin that, either.”  
  
 “We need to figure out this first. Our new lives with the twins.” Her eyes wandered over his body and she added, “Or if you even want to be a father.”  
  
 “Sweetheart,” Han frowned. “I just got you to admit you love me. I ain’t leaving you anytime soon. Which means that I’m here for the babies, too. As- crazy as this is.”  
  
 Leia’s smile this time looked to be of relief. “Good. Because they’re my package deal. You get me, they come with.”  
  
 Han nodded once; internally, he still struggled to wrap his head around the fact that there were now two babies in this galaxy of which he was the father. He forced his gaze to remain steady on Leia while he responded, “I think I’d like that.”  
  
 “Are you sure?”  
  
 “Positive. Now, what did we get? Boys? Girls?”  
  
 “Princess,” a voice said from the door. Han turned to see an older woman coming in. Before her, she pushed a cart that held two babies. His babies. “Are you ready to hold your children again?”  
  
 Leia pushed up from the bed, struggling to sit up. “Yes. Thank you.” Han helped her sit up on the bed and she quickly nodded her thanks.  
  
 The woman came to Leia’s other side and slowly handed the twins over to her. Leia took them both into one arm. With her other hand, she tickled at their faces. Han leaned forward and Leia giggled. “Come here so you can see them. They are yours, after all.” Leia gestured with a nod to the bed she sat on and Han sat on the edge beside her. Now, with a perfect view of his  _ children,  _ Han took in the sight to make sure it was real. Tucked in Leia’s arm were two miniscule humans. Both had a head of dark hair, though one’s was much thicker than the other’s. They had tiny mouths and chubby cheeks and eyebrows that were merely peach fuzz.  
  
 One of the twins fussed a little and Leia awkwardly rocked her arm, ducking her head to drop a kiss on the child’s forehead. “It’s alright, baby,” Leia cooed, her eyes so soft as they focused on the babies on her arm. “Mommy’s here again. I’m back. I’ve got you. And now Daddy’s with us, too!”  
  
 Suddenly, him being a father was a real, tangible thing and his mind glowed with curiosity as he reached out to touch the babies. Their bodies were warm, their skin soft. He took in a sharp breath as he realized that his hand was nearly two times wider than either of the babies’ bodies. Leia laughed at him. “Go ahead, Daddy. They’re yours too.” Han stroked a finger along one of the babies’ cheeks and the mouth opened, yawning. With the mouth, the eyes squeezed shut tightly before opening widely. Dark irises flashed at Han and it amazed him even though they didn’t really focus on him. Han nearly gasped aloud. Its skin was so soft, smooth and warm, covered in fine hairs. Its features were so small and delicate, but Han swore the child looked just like Leia. Somehow. He wasn’t sure how to describe it.  
  
 “Han,” a voice broke through his thoughts and Han stirred to realize that Leia was now talking to him. Han looked to her. “That’s your daughter. I named her Jaina.”  
  
 “Jaina,” Han echoed. “Like my . . . “  
  
 “I couldn’t stop thinking about you after Bespin. I remembered the story you told me about what you thought you remembered your mother’s name was. I thought you would like that.”   
 Han dumbly nodded, his eyes stuck on his daughter once again. His  _ daughter _ ! “I do.”  
  
 Leia brushed a finger along the other baby’s cheek, introducing Han. “And  __ this  is your son. His name is Jacen.”  
  
 Han turned his gaze to study his son and he said, with a smile, “Hi, Jacen.”  
  
 “Do you want to hold one of them?”  
  
 Han, terrified out of his mind, lifted Jacen as carefully from Leia’s arms as he possibly could. That also meant very slowly. Awkwardly and slowly, Han brought the baby closer to him until he was holding Jacen to his chest. He kicked in his blanket a little, but remained content. Leia just smiled, cuddling Jaina close to her chest while she watched Han.

 Until she remembered another matter that required discussing.

 “Han, there's something else I want to talk about pertaining to the twins.”

 Worriedly, Han looked back to her. “What is it?”

 “Well . . . “ Leia looked down at the baby in her arms for a short moment. Jaina was falling asleep again, her features so content in the middle of slumber. Overwhelmed with love for her child in that moment, Leia could only smile It was then that she remembered why she was doing this. And who it was all for: her babies.  
  
 Leia continued, “A couple months ago- while I was trying to figure out what I'd do when the babies got here- I was thinking-” She broke off.

 “Leia?”

 When she found her voice again, Leia held Han’s gaze confidentially. “I really don't want to raise our kids on a base.”

 For a moment, Han’s eyes flicked back to Jacen while he maintained an awkward hold on his son. “Okay, um, to be completely honest, Leia- I hadn't thought _ any _ of this through.”

 Leia laughed. “No, Han, I really thought this through. I don’t want to raise my children on a military base; when we’re moving so often and they’d be the only kids and for  _ so many more reasons.”  _ She sighed shortly. “I rented out a home on Naboo. I have a good friend there who found me a place.”

 That caught Han’s attention in an instant. “Wait- you were planning on taking a leave of absence from the Alliance to raise the twins?”

 Leia gave a small smile and shrugged. “I'm still planning on it, actually. Whether or not you come with.”

 “Well, sweetheart, if I'd known it only took knocking you up to get you to take a break, I would have done it a _ long _ time ago.”

 Leia raised brow. “No, you wouldn't have.”

 “Yeah, I wouldn’t’ve,” he smiled as his gaze fell back down to focus on his son. “But I would love to stay with you and help out with these little guys.”  
  
 Just a little surprised, Leia glanced up for a moment to look at Han- who was still focused solely on their son- and smiled.  
  
 Han seemed to fall into a trance. The room fell quiet while the new parents admired their bundles of joy. It was a long few moments before Han spoke up again. “They are beautiful,” Han told her.  
  
 “I know. After all, they came from me,” Leia grinned at him.  
  
 Playfully, Han scowled. “Hey! I helped make them.”  
  
 “You sure did, flyboy.” Leia looked back down to Jaina who was asleep, content, in her arms. “We sure did.”


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus comes the end. So sorry for getting so lazy with updating on this site, but it's all here, now! Thank you for reading.

Leia carefully fitted the silver comb just behind the mass of curls gathered above her neck. It sat there, perfectly firm in place. Pleased with her work, Leia dropped her arms and gave her appearance one last look over.

 “You're really beautiful, Mama,” a voice suddenly spoke from down by Leia's waist. She looked down and smiled at her five-year-old daughter. “Thanks, Jaya. Do you think Daddy will agree?”

 Jaina smiled; a lopsided grin that mirrored her father's. In all honesty, that was one of the only things to her that came from her father. Everything else about her was purely Leia's genes at work. Her big, chocolate eyes, narrow jaw, button nose, and delicate lips. Even her stubborn, pragmatic personality.

 “Of course, Mama. Every day, Daddy always tells you how beautiful you are! And he's going to _love_ your dress!”

 Leia slid a hand down the front of her white, V-neck gown. “I hope so. You know what? I think he's going to think _ you _ look absolutely breathtaking too.”

 Jaina wrinkled her nose but still smiled. Leia  _ loved  _ that smile. “Then, I'll have to remind him he's supposed to be staring at you all night. That's what Uncle Luke said.”

 Leia chuckled. “Speaking of Uncle Luke.” She put out her hand for Jaina to take. “He's waiting for us. Are you ready?”

 Jaina nodded, slipping her small hand into her mother's. They went out to the corridor where Luke was, indeed, waiting for them. “There you are! Wow.” He squatted down and hugged his niece. “You look just like a princess, Jaina!”

 “Daddy says I always look like a princess like Mommy.”

 Luke smirked. “You know what? I think he's right.” Luke returned to his feet and studied Leia. In a hushed tone, he asked her, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

 Leia took a deep breath and nodded, relaxing herself. “I can't stay mad at him forever. Besides, he has a family.” She stroked Jaina’s heat-curled hair. “And he deserves to be a part of it.”

 Luke took her arm and brought her down the hall to a decorated, but empty ballroom. Tables were clustered around one-half of the room and it was at one of the tables on the other side of the room where he sat. At the sight of him, Jaina released Leia's hand and darted for him.

 “Jaina! Be gentle!” Leia called after her.

 But he just laughed, a small, quick grunt being the only hint that Jaina had hurt him. He pulled her into his lap as she cheered, “Grandpa!”

 “Why, hello, little miss Jaina.”

 “Mommy and Daddy are getting married today,” she was quick to tell him.

 Smiling gently, yet sadly, he nodded. “I know. I couldn't forget.”

 Leia held back a sigh as she approached. Her father's gaze turned to her and his smile vanished as he surveyed her hairdo and dress. “Wow,” he said. “You look like an angel.”

 Leia blushed just slightly. She shook her head and sat before the old man. “I wanted to thank you for coming,” she said.

 “I wouldn't miss this for the world,” he swore. “I'm very happy for you, Leia.”

 “I know you are,” she acknowledged quietly.

 “Grandpa,” Jaina lightly yanked on his light Jedi robes. “Are you going to sit in the front row with me and Jacen?”

 He shook his head, trading a long look with Leia while he answered the little girl. “No, Jaina. I think it will be better for me to stay in here. And look!” He pointed to the front of the room where a large canvas holoscreen hung. “I'll get to watch your mommy on that big, huge screen. It will be like sitting _ right _ in front of the altar.”

 Leia looked away, guilt eating at her because she knew it was harder for him to convince himself than his young granddaughter.

 “Are you not sitting with us because Mommy's friends don't like you?”

 “Jaina!” Leia quickly admonished, but her father shook his pale, burnt head.

 “No, it's alright. Jaina, I just think my face might be a little too scary for them,” he tried weakly to joke, “and I certainly wouldn't want to ruin your parents’ wedding.”

 Jaina giggled, giving a kiss to the scars under his flayed right cheek. “I don't think your face is scary.”

 “Well, that's because you're a very brave, fierce little girl like your mother.” He set her down on her feet and nodded. “Now, I think it's time for your parents to get married. You better make sure your mother isn't late.”

 Leia stood.  
  
 Quietly, so Jaina wouldn’t hear, he said to his daughter, “Leia, my child, I can hardly stand myself for what I did to you and Han-”  
  
 Leia shook her head, looking away, her sense of discomfort quickly rising. “No. No, we don’t need to go there today. Not today.”  
  
 “No, Leia, I’m sorry-”  
  
 “I know you are. But please-” Leia could hardly stand to stare at all the guilt swimming in his eyes, but Leia forced herself to hold his gaze. “Not today.”

 He nodded slowly, tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes. “I'm happy for you, Leia.”

 Leia held his tender gaze and nodded. “I know you are. It means enough to me that you're here. Thank you.” She took a shuddering breath. “Father.”

 He smiled the brightest smile Leia had seen him give. A smile that was almost as bright as his blue eyes.

 She took Jaina's hand and turned to leave while Luke shared a word with their father.

* * *

 

 Leia came walking down the aisle with their children at her side. Each twin held one of their mother’s hands as- together- they all took slow steps toward Han. He took a brief moment to look all three of them over. Jaina’s hand opened and closed with a quick, discreet wave and Han smiled down at her; he waved back. He and Jacen shared a smile before Han’s gaze settled on Leia. His  _ fiancée.  _ His wife in a few moments. Han could hardly wait for it to be official, but the time was finally here.  
  
 They’d taken their time, all the time they’d needed. While adjusting to life with kids, they’d figured it out- together. Their lives had molded to evolve around the kids which had been, at first,  _ different,  _ but a good different. Han recalled those first years with plenty of happy memories. For a couple years, he and Leia had taken the time to adjust their lives to fit the twins.  
  
 The rest of that time had been for them. They’d figured out where and how their own children fit into their lives. They’d just needed to figure out how  _ they  _ fit together in their family. Sometimes, it had been hard, but it the long process had been so natural. When the twins were nearly five, Han knew that he and Leia had gotten to where they needed to be. And it was the most relieving moment of his life. He’d proposed, she’d said yes, and now-  _ finally-  _ they would get to show all their hard work and have it in writing in legal paper. And it would be official. All of it.  
  
 She looked so radiant and gorgeous. Her features were soft with the shine of love and happiness. Her smile was bright and it made Han so excited- for their future, for all the happiness that awaited them. Her hair- there was just something about Leia’s hair that Han absolutely loved. He loved running his hands through the long tresses, loved feeling the soft threads, loved smelling the familiar, flower-like scent of her hair- and knowing that he would never have to be separated from her again. Yes, nothing like their separation on Cloud City would ever happen again because Han would see to it. He had a family to protect and they came above everything else in Han’s life. Not that he had much else, of course.  
  
 But now he would have Leia. Officially. And that thrilled him like nothing else. And- soon, Han remembered as his eyes pondered over Leia’s waist for a moment- he would have another little one to fawn over and adore as he adored his twin children. It had come as quite a shock when, several weeks ago, Leia had come to realize it. Especially with their wedding coming so soon. But Han and Leia had both still been thrilled and the twins seemed excited too. Han was just happy to get to share so much with Leia and to finally go through that with her as he had missed that with the twins. Now, though, Han would never miss another moment with his family. He would cherish them and hold them close and never let go. Because his future was all Leia’s. All Jaina’s and Jacen’s. All the baby’s. And Han could ask for no more.  
  
 When Leia and the twins made it to the altar, Han bent down to hug his kids before they had to go sit with their uncle. Then, he looked at Leia, flashed her a smile, took her hands, and turned to face the officiator.


End file.
